A Sors útjai 3  Midoriko harca
by Arvael
Summary: Egy hatalmas darab ékkő eltűnt&egy új, erős démon fenyegeti Japánt. Araniról semmi hír, így Kayounak kell a helyébe lépnie, pedig Nyugat kastélyában sem ismerik el. És... mit keres itt Midoriko? :o Harcok, időutazás, és az ékkő sorsa is eldől. /SesshOC/
1. Kelet Úrnői

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**1. rész: Kelet Úrnői**_

_Előzmények: A Sors útjai 2 – Naraku ellenében c. fan fiction sorozat_

– Nahát... – csodálkozott Kayou, mikor meglátta a kastély kimagasló alakját.

– Tetszik? – nézett rá Sesshoumaru.

– Mi az hogy...! Ez fantasztikus! – Kayou meggyorsította lépteit, hogy minél hamarabb érjen oda a kapukhoz. – Nem is mondtad, hogy egy kastélyban laksz!

– Nem kérdezted – felelte kurtán a démon.

Kayout elvarázsolta a kastély látványa, de aztán szöget ütött valami a fejében és töprengve megtorpant, aztán Sesshoumaruhoz fordult:

– De hogy-hogy van egy kastélyod?

– Sesshoumaru-sama a Nyugati Területek Ura! – felelte Jyaken.

A kutyaszellem dühösen morogni kezdett, mire szolgája összébb húzta magát.

– Bocsáss meg, nagyuram... – Sesshoumaru már majdnem meglendítette a lábát, hogy egy jólesőt rúgjon Jyakenbe és így kiengedje mérgét, de ekkor Kayou megszólalt, s haragja azon nyomban elillant:

– A Nyugati... Területeké...? – kérdezett vissza tétován, Sesshoumaru arcát fürkészve.

– Igen – biccentett a férfi.

– Ó...

– Mi a baj, Kayou? – lépett hozzá közelebb Sesshoumaru.

– Semmi gond – derült fel hirtelen a nő arca, de belül teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Ez a tény, hogy Sesshoumarué a Nyugati Területek, teljesen más fényt vet mindenre. – Elfáradtam... inkább menjünk – terelte el végül a szót.

A kutyaszellem bólintott és hamarosan mindannyian beléphettek fényűző kastélyába.

Már egy hónap telt el azóta, hogy megérkeztek. Kayou nem töltött túl sok időt Sesshoumaruval, akinek rengeteg teendője akadt birtokán, lévén sokáig nem volt otthon. Rendet kellett teremtenie a kóbor démonok közt, aki betolakodtak a területére és még egy csomó mindent el kellett intéznie, ami a Nyugati Területekkel kapcsolatos.

Kayout azonban lekötötték a saját gondolatai. Most is elmerengve tekintett ki ablakán, miközben bámulta a kertben játszó Rint, amint épp próbálja Jyakenre ráerőltetni egyik virágokból font fejdíszét. Bár arra nézett, nem is látta, mi folyik ott lent. Gondolatban nagyon messze járt.

Azóta töprengett, mióta megtudta, hogy a Nyugati Területek Sesshoumaru uralma alá tartoznak. Sokkal komorabbnak tűnt minden, habár nem mutatta a külvilág felé. Százszor és százszor lejátszotta a jelenetet a fejében, mikor elmondja neki az igazságot magáról, de akárhányszor próbálta a valóságban is ezt megtenni, valami mindig megakadályozta benne. Azonban legbelül érezte, nem titkolhatja már sokáig, ki is ő valójában.

Kopogtak az ajtón, majd pedig egy szolgálólány nyitott be. Egy tálcán ételt hozott neki. Kayounak mostanában nem volt túl sok kedve lemenni az étkezőbe, és mivel Sesshoumaru ritkán tartózkodott itthon, ezt észre sem vette.

A szolgálólány csöppent sem kedvesen azt asztalra tette a tálcát, de olyan keményen, hogy a tea, amit felszolgált mellé, kifröccsent.

– Töröld fel! – mondta hidegen Kayou, bár oda sem nézett és még mindig úgy tűnt, mintha gondolatban messze járna.

A szolgáló grimaszolt egyet és mormogott valamit, de Kayou nem idegesítette magát ezen. Ez már rutinszerűen, naponta többször is megtörtént, mióta ideérkeztek. Ez és egy csomó minden más apróság – ami a személyzettel volt kapcsolatos.

A lány hamarosan visszatért, feltörölte a teát, s egy újat hozott, hogy erre se legyen panasz, aztán mérgesen kivonult a szobából.

Kayou mélyet sóhajtott. Habár elméletben ő volt „az Úrnő", ez egyáltalán nem látszott a szolgálók viselkedésén. Legtöbbjük lenézte őt amiatt, hogy van benne emberi és nem teljesen szellem, de volt olyan, akit csak szimplán zavart, amiatt, hogy el kell viselniük – természetesen Sesshoumaru parancsára – Kayou utasításait és még Rin kedvében is kell járniuk, ha úgy alakul.

A nő lassan odasétált az asztalhoz és leült. Alig evett pár falatot, nem volt éhes. Inkább a teát kortyolgatta, miközben visszaballagott az ablakhoz. Ahogy kifelé bámult, borús gondolataiba mélyedve, egy közeledő alakot pillantott meg a kapu előtt. Furcsán ismerősnek tűnt számára, és mikor az idegen arcát megvilágította a lemenő Nap vöröses fénye, már tudta, ki az.

Azonnal letette teáscsészéjét és lesietett elé. Egy hosszú folyosón és egy széles márványlépcsősoron haladt lefelé, aztán átvágott az előtéren. Kilépett a kastélyból és alig pár méter után szembetalálkozott a férfival.

– Mit keresel itt, Sumaru? – kérdezte meglepődöttséggel a hangjában.

– Kayou-sama... érted jöttem – felelte a férfi, miközben mélyen meghajolt előtte.

– Mi történt? – Kayou a legrosszabbtól tartott.

– Mint bizonyára tudod, a nővéred, Arani-sama egy hónapja nyomtalanul eltűnt... – kezdett bele a kérdezett. – A démon Takamaru az utóbbi időben nagyon megerősödött és sorra foglalja el a környező területeket. Mivel Arani-sama eltűnt, következőnek a Keleti Területeket szemelte ki...

Kayou megijedt egy pillanatra, de aztán nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

– A segítségemet kéred?

– Kayou-sama, te vagy az egyetlen, aki visszatarthatja őt, most, hogy Arani-sama eltűnt...

– Huh... nagyon úgy néz ki... – Kayou felszegte a fejét. Nővére kitagadta örökségéből, most pedig, hogy veszélyben a birodalma, Arani egyik hű szolgája jött hozzá, hogy a segítségét kérje. Milyen undorító... _„De mégiscsak az otthonomról van szó..."_ tette hozzá magában Kayou. – Rendben van.

– Minél hamarabb útnak kell indulnunk – egyenesedett fel a férfi, Kayou szemébe nézve; szinte parancsolóan mondta ki az utolsó szavakat.

– Értem... elárulnád, hogyan találtál rám?

– Követtem a jelet – válaszolta a férfi, mire Kayou bólintott.

– Na és... Arani jele? – kicsit félve tette fel a kérdést.

– Arani-sama jelét nem érzi egyikünk sem – rázta meg a fejét Sumaru.

Kayou fürkésző tekintettel nézett rá, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, igaz-e, amit mondott a férfi; végül intett neki, hogy kövesse. A jel családja minden tagján ott volt, s Kayounak még emberi formájában is látszott a hátán. Az övé ezüst színű volt, mint a csíkok, mikor felveszi valódi alakját, de ennek az alakja hasonlított egy tekergőző kígyóéhoz. Ha nem érzik Arani jelét, azt jelentette, hogy a jel megsérült, rosszabb esetben pedig, hogy a nővére meghalt. Felgyorsította a lépteit erre a gondolatra. Hiába voltak ellenségek, azért mégiscsak a saját véréről volt szó.

Mikor beléptek a kastélyba, elkapott egy szolgát, aki éppen keresztezte az útjukat és megkérdezte, hol van Sesshoumaru. A szolga várt egy pillanatot a válasszal, mintha csak Kayou idegeit akarná próbára tenni, miközben végigmérte az idegent, aztán odavetette a nőnek:

– A dolgozószobájában. Kérte, hogy ne zavarják.

– Elmehetsz!

Miközben továbbhaladtak a véget nem érő folyosók sokaságán, Kayou le merte volna fogadni, hogy Sumaru, akinek kiváló tájékozódási képessége van, mindennek ellenére már eltévedne, ha lemaradna tőle.

Néhány percnyi néma gyaloglás után végre elérték a dolgozószobát és a nő óvatosan bekopogott.

– Gyere be... – hallatszott Sesshoumaru mély hangja odabentről.

Kayou belépett, szorosan mögötte pedig Sumaru követte őt. Sesshoumaru felvonta egyik szemöldökét, miközben nézte az érkezőket. A kutyadémon az asztalnál ült, vele szemben pedig – Kayouéknak háttal – egy nő, aki minden kétséget kizáróan démon volt. De nem fordult meg az érkezésükre.

– Mi történt, hogy megzavarsz munka közben?

Kayou pislogott egyet, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy a férfi ilyen nyersen szóljon hozzá.

– Otthon gondok vannak, és sürgősen haza kell mennem... gondoltam, ezzel nem várhatok.

– Értem – biccentett Sesshoumaru, aztán a vele szemben ülő nőre emelte a tekintetét:

– Rendben van – válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel.

A démonnő felállt székéből és enyhén meghajolt.

– Köszönöm, Sesshoumaru-sama – aztán pedig megfordult és... – Kayou?

– Sakura? – nézett rá csodálkozva a megszólított.

Egy pillanatig mindenki mozdulatlan volt a helyiségben. Aztán a két nő szinte egyszerre mozdult meg és átölelték egymást.

– De rég láttalak! – ujjongott Sakura.

– Én is téged! – lépett hátrébb Kayou. – Miért vagy itt...? Várjunk csak... csak nem úgy döntöttél, hogy ide, Nyugatra költözöl?

Sakura azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik még tisztelték a Területek Urait. Fiatalkorában sokat utazott édesapjával és mikor áthaladtak vagy letelepedtek egy kis időre egy démon Nagyúr területén, mindig engedélyt kértek. Ez a szokás úgy tűnt, még az évek múlásával sem veszett el belőle, és Kayou ennek most különösen örült, hiszen láthatta végre régi barátját.

– Hát, de, most ez az ideiglenes lakhelyem... tudod, máshol mindenhol olyan... – a nő azonban nem fejezhette be, mert Sumaru megköszörülte a torkát.

– Sumaru... – húzta össze a szemét Sakura, mikor észrevette a férfit.

– Sakura – mormogta a megszólított és biccentett egyet.

– Megtudhatnám, mi folyik itt? – kérdezett bele a két név említése után kialakult feszült csöndbe Sesshoumaru, miközben felemelkedett ülőhelyéről.

– Sakura és én régóta ismerjük egymást, Sumaru a nővéremnek dolgozik, de mivel Arani eltűnt, és egy démon fenyegeti a területünket, ezért... – Kayou elharapta a mondatot.

– Hogy mondtad...? – Sesshoumaru hangja fagyos volt, s a nő ezt rosszabbnak érezte, mintha mérges lenne.

– Én... én... – _„Nem pont így akartam a tudomására hozni..."_ Kayou csak tátogott.

– A Keleti Területek Kayouéké– segítette ki óvatosan Sakura, aztán barátnőjéhez fordult:

– Most épp kinek fáj a foga rá?

– A neve Takamaru – felelte Sumaru, mielőtt még a nő reagálhatott volna.

– Mi? De hát az egy senki! Egy utolsó gazember, aki... – bukott ki Sakurából, mielőtt még visszafoghatta volna magát. – Miért aggódtok annyira miatta?

– Valami miatt nagyon megnövekedett az ereje az utóbbi időben... – válaszolta Sumaru, aztán habozva hozzátette:

– Valószínűleg köze van a dolognak Naraku eltűnéséhez... a kisebb démonok előjönnek, most, hogy nincs, aki akkora fenyegetést jelentene rájuk, mint ő...

– Épp elég erős démon létezik Narakun kívül is – közeledett feléjük Sesshoumaru.

Sumaru tökéletesen értette a célzást és befogta a száját.

– Narakunak vége – tette hozzá Kayou.

– Aha...! – Sakura arca megvilágosodott; sok minden értelmet nyert számára, ami az utóbbi egy hónapban történt vele.

– Sesshoumaru... – Kayou könyörgő tekintettel nézett rá. – Az otthonomról van szó... kérlek, minél hamarabb el kell indulnom...

– Elkísérlek – mondta némi töprengés után a férfi.

– Tessék? – ugrott egy aprót ijedten Kayou. – De hát akkor... a te területeidre ki vigyáz majd?

– Bolond, aki megpróbálja tőlem elvenni őket, amíg én életben vagyok – felelte magabiztosan Sesshoumaru, aztán Sumaruhoz fordult:

– Vidd el a hírt, hogy hamarosan útra kelünk, de ügyelj rá, hogy ez ne jusson Takamaru tudomására!

Kayou helyeslően bólintott, mire a futár enyhén meghajolt és azonnal elhagyta a szobát.

– Akkor én megyek is... – szólalt meg tétován Sakura, miközben elindult az ajtó felé. – Köszönöm az engedélyt, Sesshoumaru-sama, és Kayou, örülök, hogy láttalak... remélem, még fogunk majd találkozni...

– Várj! – kapott utána Kayou.

– Kayou, beszélnünk kell... – hallotta a háta mögött Sesshoumaru hangját.

– Kérlek várj meg az előtérben...

– Jól van – bólintott Sakura, azzal kiment a szobából és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Sesshoumaru és Kayou kettesben maradtak. Feszült csönd következett, amit aztán Sesshoumaru tört meg:

– Tehát ezért viselkedsz ilyen furcsán az utóbbi időben...

– Tessék...? – Kayou nem hitt a fülének. _„Hát mégis észrevette volna?"_

– Amióta megtudtad, hogy én vagyok Nyugat Ura, furán viselkedsz – fejtette ki Sesshoumaru. – Azért volt, mert a Keleti Területek hozzátok tartoznak?

Bár ez inkább kijelentés volt, mintsem kérdés, Kayou engedelmesen bólintott.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy észreveszed... – tette hozzá csendesen. – Annyi dolgod volt mostanában...

– De, figyeltelek... és a szolgálók is beszámoltak róla.

– Huh... a szolgálók – nevetett fel keserűen Kayou, mielőtt még megálljt parancsolhatott volna szavainak.

– Mi bánt? – lépett hozzá közelebb Sesshoumaru, s karjaiba zárta őt.

Kayou ráhajtotta a fejét mellkasára, úgy válaszolt:

– Tudod... – viszont hiába volt már a nyelve hegyén a felelet, egyszerűen csak nem akart kijönni. – Mindegy! Felejtsd el! – rázta meg a fejét Kayou.

– Nem; szeretném tudni – szólalt meg ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Sesshoumaru. – Ha bármi gond van velük...

– Nem is tudom... – kezdte tétován a nő. – Lehet, hogy csak én képzelem be magamnak, vagy túl sokat várok el tőlük, de... úgy érzem, úgy kezelnek, mintha rangban jóval alattuk állnék... hiába teljesítik a kéréseimet.

– Majd beszélek velük...

– Ne, kérlek ne... – visszakozott Kayou és kibontotta magát Sesshoumaru öleléséből. – Az nem segítene... attól még nem tisztelnének jobban, csak tőled félnének... jobban.

– Úgy mit szándékozol tenni? – érdeklődött a férfi.

– Én... nem tudom.

– Figyelj, Kayou – kezdte Sesshoumaru és óvatosan maga felé fordította a nő állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen –, Te vagy az asszonyom és én nem tűröm el senkitől, hogy lenézzen téged, főleg nem a szolgáinktól! Neked kijár a tisztelet... ha nem akarod, hogy közbeavatkozzak, úgy egyértelműen jelezd nekik, hogy Te vagy az Úrnő itt... és senki más.

Kayou elmosolyodott a bátorító szavakra. Már csak egy kérdés kavargott a fejében, miután tisztázták, három nap múlva indulnak.

– Nagyon régen találkoztam már Sakurával... itt maradhatna a kastélyban ma éjszakára, hogy beszélgethessünk vele...? – nézett a férfira könyörgő tekintettel, miközben a haját babrálta. – Rengeteg minden van, amit...

– Jó – sóhajtott Sesshoumaru, látva, hogy minden meggyőzőképességedet latba veted célod érdekében.

– Köszönöm! – Kayou elmosolyodott, átkarolta a nyakát és lágyan megcsókolta őt, aztán kiviharzott a szobából.

Sesshoumaru még egy teljes percig nézett utána, aztán megcsóválta a fejét és visszatért a munkájához.

Folytatása következik...


	2. Ellopott Shikon darab

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**2. rész: Ellopott Shikon darab**_

Sakurának és Kayounak rengeteg megbeszélnivalója (pontosabban pletykálnivalója) volt, és még késő éjjel is ébren voltak.

Egy tágas szobát foglaltak el; még az este elején egy pokrócot terítettek le és azon üldögéltek vagy épp feküdtek, a plafont bámulva és beszélgettek. Végül aztán szóba került Kayou és Sesshoumaru viszonya is. Sakura nagyon megörült, mikor megtudta a hírt, barátnője gyermeket vár. Olyan volt neki Kayou, mintha az édestestvére lenne.

Azonnal töltött maguknak egy újabb pohár italt és koccintott vele. Aztán úgy, ahogy volt, hanyatt fekve kortyolgatni kezdte, mire Kayou mordult egyet. Ő is hanyatt feküdt, de fel kellett ülnie, ha nem akarta szétfolyatni innivalóját.

– Mi van? – pislogott ártatlanul Sakura, két korty között.

– A te erőddel ez könnyen megy... – felelte Kayou, miközben ő is beleivott poharába; hangjában érezni lehetett némi keserűséget.

– Ugyan! Mi van a tiéddel?

– Nekem? Nekem nincs erőm – rázta meg a fejét a kérdezett. – Csak az apámtól örökölt bot van a segítségemre... meg az ezüst szalagok, és egy darabig még a bennem növekvő gyermek képességei, de azok nem a sajátjaim.

– Na ne mondd már! – könyökölte ülőhelyzetbe magát Sakura. – Én emlékszem... nehogy azt mond, elfelejtetted már az erőidet!

Kayou összeráncolta a homlokát. Érezte, igazak barátnője szavai, de valami meggátolta abban, hogy megbizonyodhasson efelől.

– Édesapád és Zanukoro sokszor edzettek veled... nem hiszem, hogy elfelejtetted volna...

– Nem emlékszem.

– Tényleg így van, vagy csak nem akarsz emlékezni? – kérdezte élesen Sakura. Komoly arccal nézett barátnőjére. Kayou kicsit feszengett, aztán sóhajtott egy mélyet.

– Nem tudom – felelte csendesen.

– Na, gyere, feküdj vissza, erre biztos emlékszel még!

Ismét mind a ketten a plafont bámulták, de csak a fejük volt egymás mellett, mert ellenkező irányban feküdtek. Sakura felemelte a mutatóujját és körözni kezdett vele a levegőben.

– Igen...! – csillant fel Kayou szeme, s követte barátnője példáját. – Erre emlékszem!

Hamarosan egy ezüst szalag tekeredett ki a mutatóujjából, de mikor Sakura meglátta, összeráncolta a homlokát és megállította.

– Nem, nem ezt – rázta meg a fejét.

– Hanem? – pislogott Kayou.

– A fonalat.

– A fonalat...? – Kayou nem volt biztos benne, mit vár tőle barátnője.

– Igen, az ezüst fonalat, amivel bármit képes vagy feldarabolni! – felelte türelmetlenkedve Sakura.

Kayou nem válaszolt neki, csak eltüntette a szalagot. Egy emlékkép villant be neki, mikor használta az ezüst fonalat. Minden fájó érzést, ami ezzel az emlékkel volt kapcsolatos, félresöpört és igyekezett megidézni régen használt erejét.

Hamarosan egy kis ezüstfonál – amit alig lehetett látni – tekergőzött ki mutatóujjából, a plafon felé, spirális alakban. Sakura elégedetten elmosolyodott és ő is körözni kezdett ujjával a levegőben, mire a fonal meghajlott és irányt változtatott. Kayou próbálta irányítani, de nem sikerült neki.

– Hé, te csaló! – bökte meg kicsit barátnője fejét. – Ez nem ér...

Sakura nem felelt, csak elmosolyodott, s alig fél percen belül egy virág lebegett a fejük fejük felett, amit az ezüst fonál rajzolt ki. Kayou is elmosolyodott. Aztán egyszerre kezdtek el nevetni.

A saját hangjuktól nem hallották, ahogy Sesshoumaru egyre közelebb ér hozzájuk, végül megjelenik az ajtóban. Az ajtó nyílására lettek figyelmesek. Mindketten odakapták a fejüket és beletelt néhány másodpercükbe, mire ki tudták venni az ajtóban álló alakot. Sesshoumarun csak a hakamája volt és kimonója, melyet látszott, hogy sebtiben kapott fel.

– Kayou... – szólalt meg mély hangján. – Pihenned kéne.

A megszólított még egy pillanatig fürkészte az arcát, aztán felállt és odasétált hozzá. Eközben nem vette észre, hogy elengedte a kontrollt az ezüst fonal fölött. De alig tett pár lépést, Sakura hangja figyelmeztette erre.

– Kayou... – egy kis félelem érződött a hangján.

Barátnője visszafordult és látta, hogy Sakura telekinetikus erejével próbálja visszatartani a fölötte lebegő ezüst fonal alkotta virágot, de az egyre csak közeledett hozzá.

– Ó... – szégyellte el magát Kayou. – Bocsi – azzal egy kézlegyintéssel eltüntette a fonalat, mire Sakura felülhetett és hitetlenkedve csóválta meg a fejét.

Miután beszélt Sesshoumaruval, Kayou visszaült barátnője mellé, aki még mindig furcsán nézett rá.

– Nagyszerű... majdnem földarabolsz és csak annyit tudsz mondani, hogy „Ó, bocsi!" – utánozta kicsit gúnyosan Kayou hangját.

– Jó, de... – ő azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert egy párna csapódott az arcának hangos puffanással. – Ez meg egy aljas orvtámadás volt!

Aztán mindketten megint nevetni kezdtek, de ügyeltek rá, ne legyenek olyan hangosak, nehogy Rint vagy valaki mást felébresszenek.

Két lány ballagott hazafelé terhével az erdőből. A kútról hoztak vizet, mindkettejük kezében egy-egy vödörnyi volt. Már megszokták a vízhordást, ami mindennapos rutin volt számukra, így a súly, amit egy hasonló korú fiatal lány alig bírt volna el, nekik már meg sem kottyant.

Csendben voltak, nem beszélgettek. Az idősebb azon gondolkodott, mit készítsen húgának és magának vacsorára, a fiatalabb pedig figyelte a lepkéket és a különféle, ezernyi színben pompázó virágokat. Már esteledett, így nővére felgyorsította a tempót, amit igyekezett a kicsi is tartani.

Már majdnem elérték a falu és az erdő határát, mikor valami furcsát vettek észre. Az út szélén hagyták a vödröket és egy kicsit beljebb mentek a rengetegbe, hogy lássák, mi az. Meglepve vették észre, hogy egy nő fekszik eszméletlenül a fák tövében. Hosszú, aranyló haján ezernyi színben játszott a lemenő Nap sugarai, és úgy tűnt, mintha békésen aludna, bár a ruháján lévő vörös folt ezt erősen cáfolta.

– Jaj, szegény...! – sikkantott fel a fiatalabbik lány, aki talán nyolcéves lehetett. – Segítenünk kell neki! Biztos fájhat az a seb...

Az idősebb nem válaszolt, csak közelebb lépett hozzá egyet, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. Nem volt benne biztos, de az ösztönei azt súgták neki, egy szellemmel van dolguk, azonban, mivel a megjelenésén semmi erre utaló jelet nem látott (legfeljebb aranyszínű haját), végül sóhajtott.

– Rendben van – biccentett. – De akkor te viszed mind a két vödröt, én pedig megpróbálom őt felemelni.

– Jó – mosolyodott el szélesen húga, aki nem is sejtette, mennyire nehéz dolga lesz a két teli vödör vízzel, de egyetlen egy panaszszó sem hagyta el az ajkát a hátralévő úton.

Mikor nővére – aki lehetett talán tizennégy – felemelte a nőt, meglepve tapasztalta, hogy sokkal könnyebb, mint gondolta volna. Már besötétedett, mire elérték a falu határát, így mindenki már bezárkózott otthonába és senkinek sem tűnt fel furcsa társaságuk.

Szerencsére közel volt a kunyhójuk és gyorsan besiettek, mielőtt valaki mégis meglátná őket. Két kis szobából állt a lakhelyük; az egyikben egy széles ágy volt, a másikban pedig főzhettek és egy asztal volt, két székkel.

Az idősebbik óvatosan lefektette a nőt az egyetlen ágyra, ami a kunyhóban volt, aztán pedig ellátta a sebeit, amennyire tudta. Tulajdonképpen egyetlen egy hatalmas vágás volt az oldalán, ami még a hátán is folytatódott – talán kard nyoma lehetett, ebben nem volt biztos a lány –, és az arany színű, tekergőző jelben is tartott még egy kicsit a sérülés. Miután végül bekötözte a sebet és betakarta a nőt, elvett még néhány pokrócot a szobában álló kisasztalról és kiment a helyiségből. Csendesen csukta be maga mögött az ajtót, nehogy felébressze őt.

A sötétség lassan, lépésenként eloszlott és visszanyerte eszméletét. Csigalassúsággal történt minden, úgy érezte, mintha egy lassított felvételben szerepelne és nem tudta felgyorsítani normál tempóra. Az oldala még mindig fájt, de már sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint előtte. Megérintette a sebét, hogy érezze, még mennyi időre van szüksége a teljes felépüléshez, de legnagyobb meglepetésére kötszert tapintott. Szemei azonnal kipattantak és körülnézett. Egy idegen helyen találta magát, idegen szagok közt. Viszont végre minden visszanyerte eredeti sebességét.

Óvatosan kikelt az ágyból és az ajtó felé indult, mert zavaró hangokat hallott. Elfojtott kiáltások szűrődtek ki mögüle. Mikor odaért, kíváncsian kinyitotta az ajtót. Két lány hátrált az egyik fal felé, miközben férfiak próbálták sarokba szorítani őket. Ahogy megnézte a két ártatlan lányt, megérezte szagukat és tudta, hogy ők látták el a sebesüléseit, hiszen a házban is mindenhol az őket érezni.

– Mit jelentsen ez? – próbálta kiegyenesíteni a hátát, de még mindig voltak fájdalmai.

A férfiak felé kapták a fejüket, szemükben mohó csillogás látszott. Ekkor vette csak észre, mikor végignézett magán, hogy csak egy szoknya van rajta, felül pedig csak a kötések takarják el azokat a részeket, melyekre nyilván kíváncsi volt a férfisereg. Egyikük magabiztos léptekkel megindult felé.

– Nocsak, egy asszony... ha jól viselkedik, a lányokat megkíméljük, igaz, fiúk? – szólt hátra a válla fölött, de egyre csak közelített. Társai bután heherészve bólogattak.

– Tűnj innen! – húzta fel undorodva az orrát a nő.

– Velem asszony így nem beszélhet! Most megfize... – a férfi torkán akadt a szó, ahogy a nő elkapta az egyik karját és fél kézzel, könnyedén csavarni kezdte.

– Tűnjetek innen, halandók! – sziszegte fenyegetően a nő, s még várt egy hosszú pillanatot, aztán elengedte a férfi karját. Arca elkínzott volt és kihátrált a kunyhóból, miközben odavetette társainak, hogy induljanak el.

A nő szikrázó szemekkel követte a távozó alakokat, s mikor végre kikerültek a látóteréből, fáradtan dőlt oda az ajtófélfához, miközben behunyta szemeit. Kimerült volt, a sebei még mindig nem gyógyultak meg, ennek a halandónak a megfélemlítése több erőt vett ki belőle, mint gondolta. Neszezést hallott maga körül, s kinyitotta szemét. A nagyobbik lány állt előtte, s hálásan nézett fel rá:

– Köszönjük, asszonyom!

Nem válaszolt, csak felszegte a fejét.

– Tessék, vegye el, hogy ne fázzon! – nyújtott oda egy pokrócot apró kezeivel a kisebbik lány.

A nő egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézett vele, aztán elvette tőle, majd visszaindult a szobába.

– Asszonyom... – kezdte tétován a nagyobbik lány, miközben a nő maga köré kanyarította a pokrócot. Most megfordult és kérdő tekintettel nézett rájuk.

– Ha jól látom, megint felszakadt a hátán a seb... ellátom... – hangja bizonytalanul csengett, mintha nem lenne biztos mondanivalójában.

A nő biccentett, aztán leült az ágyra. A nagyobbik lány kötszert keresett, míg a kisebbik vizet hozott be, aztán nővére nekiállt, hogy ismét ellássa a sebet. Mikor az arany színű jelhez ért a nedves kendővel, a nő felszisszent.

– Sajnálom! – szabadkozott a lány.

– A jel... megsérült? – először szólt hozzájuk a nő, mióta itt volt.

– Igen, de csak egy kicsit... a vágás az oldalán nagy, és... egy kicsit megsértette a jelet is – biccentett a lány, mire a nő gondterhelten sóhajtott egyet. – De biztosra veszem, hogy rendbe fog jönni! – tette hozzá gyorsan; úgy érezte, valami bíztatót kell mondania.

Bár ő nem láthatta, a nő halványan elmosolyodott. Egy darabig csend volt, aztán megkérdezte:

– Mi a neved?

– Tara vagyok... – felelte a lány, miközben már az utolsó simításokat végezte a kötésen, aztán tétován hozzáfűzte:

– Megtudhatom az Ön nevét, asszonyom?

– Szólíts Araninak.

– Inuyasha, nem pihenhetnénk le egy kicsit? Csak öt percre álljunk meg, kérlek! – nézett rá könyörögve Kagome.

– Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy az a nyavalyás meglógjon! – ellenkezett a félszellem.

– Már megtette... – mutatott rá a lényegre Miroku.

– Ááá... muszáj erre állandóan emlékeztetned?

– Tényleg lepihenhetnénk... Inuyasha, azért nekünk is vannak korlátaink! – jegyezte meg Sango.

– Feh! Ti, halandók csak lelassítotok! – húzta fel az orrát Inuyasha.

– Tudod, most pont úgy beszélsz, mit Sesshoumaru! Látszik, hogy testvérek vagytok! – kiáltott rá sértődötten és mérgesen Kagome.

– És akkor mi van? Igazam van, vagy talán nem?

– FEKSZIK! – ordította torkaszakadtából a lány; több sértést már nem bírt lenyelni. – Most pedig a halandók kívánsága szerint lepihenünk, te pedig lenyugszol!

Inuyasha morgolódva tápászkodott fel a földről és törökülésben leült, egy kicsit messzebb a többiektől.

– Végre! – sóhajtott Sango, s jólesően nyújtózkodott egyet, aztán öccse felé fordult, aki épp lemászott Kirara hátáról. – Hosszú út volt, nemde?

Kohaku bólintott, s leült nővére mellé. Eközben Kagome kotorászni kezdett a táskájában, hogy ebédet készítsen. Miroku odalépett mellé és segített kicsomagolni az instant ételeket.

– Kagome, ne vedd magadra, amit Inuyasha mondott...

– Ugyan, ki foglalkozik vele...?

– Látom, hogy bánt – mondta komolyan a szerzetes. – Teljesen másképp viselkedik, mióta az ékkőszilánkot ellopták...

– Szilánkot? Egy hatalmas darabot!

– Igen-igen... de ez a viselkedés nem neked szól, hanem annak a démonnak – magyarázta türelmesen Miroku.

– Kösz, hogy fel akarsz vidítani – sóhajtott Kagome, s szomorúan elmosolyodott. – De attól még, hogy ez történt, nem kéne így viselkednie velem... velünk... mindannyiunkkal.

– Egyetértek... de csak annyit tehetünk, hogy megpróbáljuk tolerálni... – sóhajtott Miroku.

– Hmm... mintha ő olyan nagyon próbálkozna ezzel...

Inuyasha végighallgatta az egész beszélgetést, s hiába tagadta először, be kellett látnia, hogy barátainak igaza van. Minden dühe és keserűsége, valamint csalódottsága és bűntudata rajtuk csattant, akik a legközelebb állnak hozzá. Pedig valójában az ő hibája volt, csakis az övé, hogy az a hatalmas darab ékkő eltűnt... hála annak az arrogáns démonnak, Takamarunak...

Folytatása következik...


	3. Húgom

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**3. rész: Húgom**_

Kayou hallotta Rin halk sikkantását, de azt hitte, csak az álmában történik mindez, ezért próbált visszaaludni. Aztán puha lépteket hallott közeledni, s valaki végigsimított a haján. Megadóan sóhajtott fel. Annak a reménye, hogy még alhat egy keveset, azonnal elszállt. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét és egy gyönyörű borostyán szempárral nézett farkasszemet.

Aztán Sesshoumaru lehajolt és gyengéden megcsókolta.

– Jó reggelt! – tette hozzá még halkan.

– Neked is – a nő elmosolyodott és még egy hosszú pillanatig álmosan nézte Sesshoumarut. Aztán észrevett valami furcsát a férfi arckifejezésében. – Mi a baj?

A démon fejével Sakura felé biccentett:

– Megijesztette Rint.

– Hogy? – riadtan barátnője felé pillantott, s nem értette, mire célzott Sesshoumaru.

Aztán csakhamar rájött: Sakura általában úgy aludt, hogy közben levitált. Ez a sajátosság ereje különlegességéből fakadt. Kayou elkuncogta magát, s közelebb intette Rint, aki még mindig az ajtóban toporgott. A kislány óvatosan odasétált hozzá.

Kayou időközben feltápászkodott.

– Felébresztjük Sakurát, rendben van, Rin? – suttogta, s rákacsintott. A kislány bátortalanul elmosolyodott és bólintott.

– Sakura... jó reggelt... – érintette meg barátnője vállát, azonban ő csak halkan morgott, s oldalra fordult; mindezt a levegőben tette.

– Sakura! – kiáltotta Kayou, közvetlenül a füle mellett, mire a nő felriadt, s hirtelen a padlóra zuhant.

– Kayou! Minek kell a frászt hozni rám? – kiáltott vissza Sakura. – Tudod jól, hogy nem szeretek így ébredni!

– Bocsáss meg, de... – ám, még mielőtt befejezhette volna, egy párna találta telibe az arcát. Savanyú mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Na jó... ezt megérdemeltem...

– Örülök, hogy egyetértünk! – pattant fel Sakura, de hangjában már nyoma sem volt dühnek. Most már mind a ketten éberek voltak. Aztán a nő meglátta a palota urát Kayou mögött, s kicsit meghajolt:

– Jó reggelt, Sesshoumaru-sama.

A férfi csak biccentett, aztán asszonyára nézett, tekintetével azt sugallva, később még beszélnek. Kisietett a szobából, hogy rátérjen a hivatalos ügyei intézésére.

Sakura és Kayou megreggeliztek, Rinnel egyetemben, s egy kis csevely után Sakura indulni készült. Rin eközben valahová eltűnt – valószínűleg játszani ment.

– Remélem, még látjuk egymást! – köszönt el Kayou.

– Biztosan... – mosolygott a nő. – Most, hogy mindketten Nyugaton lakunk!

– Igen... remélem... – barátnőjén furcsa érzés lett úrrá, valamely megmagyarázhatatlan okból.

De aztán elhessegette a zavaró gondolatot fejéből, s átölelte rég látott barátnőjét. Egy teljes percig így voltak, aztán elengedték egymást, s Sakura elindult hazafelé. Elmesélte Kayounak, hol lakik, így bármikor meglátogathatta őt. A kastély úrnője addig integetett utána, míg távolodó alakját el nem nyelte a reggeli ködfátyol.

Aztán körülnézett, mihez is kezdjen. Ekkor jött rá, hogy valójában nagyon álmos, hiszen az éjszaka nagy részét végigbeszélgették Sakurával, csak hajnaltájt aludtak el. Fáradtan felbotorkált Sesshoumaruval közös szobájába, s kimerülten az ágyra dőlt. Azonnal el is aludt.

Már napok óta keleti irányba haladtak, de még mindig nem sikerült a tolvaj nyomára bukkanniuk. Viszont tudták, hogy jó felé haladnak; leégett faluk és megfélemlített embereket hagyott maga után a démon, valamint egyéb szellemek tetemeit.

A Keleti Területek valaha virágzó és gazdag vidéke hanyatlásnak indult. S ha valaki nem szab gátat Takamaru tevékenységének, akkor csakhamar terméketlenné és értéktelenné válik a föld e helyen.

– Csak azt nem értem, miért nem indít sereget ellene és fogja el e terület ura? – töprengett hangosan Miroku, mikor egy kifosztott falucskán haladtak keresztül.

– Bocsássatok meg, véletlenül meghallottam, miről beszélgettek... – lépett oda hozzájuk egy fiatal papnő, aki alig lehetett idősebb Kagoménél.

– Na és tudsz válaszolni nekünk? – faggatta Inuyasha.

– Hé, ne légy ennyire nyers! – pirított rá halkan Kagome.

Azonban úgy tűnt, a fiatal miko nem vette magára – vagy nem is hallotta a félszellem hangjában bujkáló kicsit sértő hangsúlyt, mert lágyan bólintott:

– Úrnőnk lassan több, mint egy hónapja eltűnt, s Takamaru... – itt félve körültekintett a lány, mintha attól tartana, azon nyomban megbüntetnék érte, amiért nem beszél kellő tisztelettel a trónbitorló démonról – alig hét napja nagy erőre tett szert... már régóta áhítozik Kelet termékeny területeire, de eddig nem sikerült neki elérnie célját. Most azonban... – tanácstalanul megvonta a vállát.

– Azt mondod, valamivel több, mint egy hónapja tűnt el az úrnőtők? – kérdezte gyanakodva Sango, mire a miko bólintott.

– Mire gondolsz, nővérkém? – nézett föl rá Kohaku.

A szellemirtó lány összevonta szemöldökét:

– A csata Narakuval kicsivel több, mint egy hónapja volt... – magyarázta, aztán a papnőhöz fordult:

– Mondd csak, hogyan hívták a ti úrnőtöket?

– Arani-sama...

– Oh... – Kagome a szája elé kapta a kezét. _„Vajon mi történhetett vele? Mintha Kayou említette volna, hogy Naraku megsebezte a nővérét... de nem árult el többet..."_

– A tanács már indított követeket egyetlen élő családtagjáért, de Kayou-sama még nem érkezett meg – informálta őket a miko.

Inuyasháék fülében kicsit furán csengett Kayou neve mellett a „sama" szó, de nem vitatkoztak. Viszont meglepődtek azon, hogy a nőnek ilyen háttere van; sosem gondolták volna...

Arani minden nappal egyre jobban érezte magát, de tudta, még nagy távolságokat nem lenne képes megtenni, s legnagyobb meglepetésére ez a két kislány egész jó társaságnak bizonyult – Tara és (mint utóbb megtudta) Zana.

Esténként körbejárta a falut, nem törődve az emberek furcsálló pillantásaival – többen érezték az őt körülvevő fenyegető aurát. De sötétedés után egy kicsivel mindig visszatért a lányokhoz. Zana nem sokkal később elaludt, de Tarával még váltottak pár szót. Arani nagyon megdöbbent azon, a lány mekkora felelősséget érez a húga iránt. Miután a szüleik meghaltak, csak ketten maradtak, s habár úgy tűnt, a falu látszólag befogadja őket, mégsem érezték, hogy odatartoznának.

Azok a férfiak, akik azon az éjjelen megjelentek, többször nem mutatkoztak, de Arani látni vélte őket sétái során. Tarától megtudta, hogy azért zaklatják őket, mert állítólag a szüleik tartoztak nekik.

– De ez nem igaz! – vágta rá azonnal a lány. – Anya és apa sosem álltak volna szóba velük... de még ha úgy is van, akkor sem tudjuk visszafizetni az adósságot...

– Ne aggódj, többször nem fognak zavarni titeket! – próbálta megnyugtatni Tarát Arani. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elviselni, a gyermekek keserűségét.

– Tudja, asszonyom, bármit megadnék érte, ha végre békén hagynák a húgomat.

– És mi van veled?

– A húgom még kislány... nem érti még ezeket a dolgokat... nem kellene, hogy ő is szenvedjen... – Tara néha meglepően éretten és felnőtt fejjel gondolkodott, s még komolyabb volt, mint általában szokott.

– Mondtam, hogy ne aggódj emiatt – válaszolta kicsit türelmetlenül Arani.

– De Arani-sama, Ön nem marad itt örökké... mi is megtanultunk már a saját lábunkon...

– Szerintem folytassuk ezt a beszélgetést holnap – szakította félbe élesen a démonnő.

Tara még egy hosszú pillanatig a tekintetét fürkészte, aztán bólintott, s nyugovóra tért, de még visszafordult egy utolsó szóra:

– Sajnálom, hogy a húgával nincsenek jóban... pedig biztosan szeretik egymást, és... ő is aggódik most magáért, asszonyom és bármit megadna érte, hogy tudja, hogy jól van...

– Jó éjszakát – mondta nyomatékosan a démonnő, mire Tara eltűnt a szobából.

– Remélem, egyszer megérti... – motyogta alig hallhatóan a szomszédos helyiségből a lány, inkább magának, mintsem a démonnak.

Arani mélyet sóhajtott, s egy pillanatra elmerengett a hallottakon. Az utóbbi néhány napban mesélt egy keveset a kíváncsi lányoknak magáról és a húgáról (nagyon izgatottak lettek, mikor meghallották, hogy van egy testvére), ezért tudtak Kayouről. _„Vajon tényleg aggódik értem...?"_ aztán megrázta a fejét és ő is aludni tért. Pár napon belül már annyira felépül, hogy meg tudd tenni hosszabb utazásokat is. Addig pedig minek zavarja magát ilyen ostoba gondolatokkal?

Következő nap Arani az egész napot kint töltötte a szabadban; sétált a közeli termőföldeken, vagy a falu színes forgatagában mélázott el – bármennyire is nem szerette az embereket, be kellett látnia, hogy a vásár, ami azon a napon került megrendezésre, még őt is megbabonázta.

Délben aztán kirántotta az elmélázó transzból egy apró sikoltás. Éles füleivel többszörösen felhangosítva érkezett meg hozzá a hang. Fejét azonnal abba az irányba kapta, s azonnal meglátta a kunyhót, amit a két lány osztott meg vele.

Egy pillanatra elszorult a szíve, de aztán megrázta a fejét. _„Ezek halandók! Ugyan minek keringenek ilyen furcsa érzések bennem? Megnézem, mi történt, mert kíváncsi vagyok, de nem azért mert aggódnék vagy hasonló..."_ azonban legbelül egy érzés tudatta vele, mennyire gyenge lábakon is áll e feltevése. De inkább félresöpörte a gondolatot és egyenesen a kunyhó irányába futott.

Már messziről megérezte a vérszagot. Tara vérének a szagát, mely egyre intenzívebben hatott érzékszerveire. Berontott a kunyhóba, s félelmetes látvány tárult a szeme elé: a lány ott feküdt mozdulatlanul, miközben egy hatalmas sebből, mely a hasán volt, a vér folyamatosan szivárgott. De egyre lassabban és lassabban. Ahogy Arani jobban fülelt, rájött, hogy már nem hallja a lány szívverését. Elkerekedtek a szemei. _„Ki lehet olyan kegyetlen, hogy egy gyermeket bántson...?"_ ez a kérdés folyamatosan ismétlődött a fejében, mint egy soha véget nem érő spirális folyam.

Aztán meghallotta a gyenge szipogást, ami az egyik bútordarab mögül jött. Arani lassan odasétált és lehajolt. Zana sírdogált halkan. A démon arcvonásain egy pillanatra az együttérzés jelei suhantak át. _„Biztos mindent hallott."_ Aztán talpra segítette a kislányt, aki nem bírta tovább és a nyakába borulva zokogott.

Aranit váratlanul érte ez a reakció, s először nem is tudta, mihez kezdjen, de aztán átölelte Zanát és próbálta megnyugtatni, azonban járt túl sok sikerrel, hiába csitítgatta.

– Az én hibám! – sírt a kislány.

– Ugyan már, hogy lenne a tiéd? Ne mondj ilyen butaságot!

– De igen... – ellenkezett szipogva Zana, miközben megállíthatatlanul folytak könnyei. – Tara engem akart megvédeni, ezért halt meg... – utolsó szavainál elcsuklott a hangja és egy újabb szívet szorító zokogásba kezdett bele.

Arani egy pillanatra teljesen ledermedt. Eszébe jutottak Tara szavai.

–_Tudja, asszonyom, bármit megadnék érte, ha végre békén hagynák a húgomat... Sajnálom, hogy a húgával nincsenek jóban... pedig biztosan szeretik egymást, és... ő is aggódik most magáért, asszonyom és bármit megadna érte, hogy tudja, hogy jól van..._

Arani elgondolkozott:

„_Lehetséges lenne, hogy Zanukoro, a húgom hasonlóképp érzett Kayou iránt...? S nem is az ő hibája volt, hogy meghalt...?"_ ismét megrázta a fejét. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ekkorát tévedett, de ahogy a kis Zanára tekintett, egyre csak ezek a gondolatok ismétlődtek a fejében. _„Talán Kayou is épp ennyire össze volt zavarodva és ilyen nagy bűntudatot érzett, mint ez a kislány most..."_ sóhajtott egy mélyet és felállt. Zana már csak halkan szipogott, kezdett megnyugodni.

– Elmész, Arani-sama? – nézett rá kérdően, mire a nő biccentett. – Veled... veled mehetek? – kis hangja megremegett, mintha nem lenne biztos a dolgában, de azért kimondta, amit gondolt és reménykedve tekintett fel az asszonyra.

Arani egy hosszú pillanatig közönyös tekintettel mérte végig, de aztán lassan bólintott. A kislány arca felderült és átkarolta őt.

– Köszönöm, Arani-sama!

– De előtte még... van egy kis elintéznivalóm... – fejtette le magáról a kislány karjait a nő. – Addig szedd össze azt, amit magaddal akarsz hozni... nem jövünk vissza.

A kislány egy halvány mosoly kíséretében bólintott és átviharzott a szomszéd helyiségbe.

– Nemsokára itt leszek – kiáltott utána Arani, azzal megfordult és kilépett a kunyhóból.

Beleszimatolt a levegőbe. Érezte a gyilkosok vérének szagát, s Taráé is ott terjengett a közelükben. Arani útja egyenesen a szemközti kocsmába vezetett, ahol azok a férfiak ücsörögtek szakét kortyolgatva, akikkel az első éjjel is találkozott már. Arca elsötétült és önelégült vigyor jelent meg rajta, amint lelki szemei előtt megjelentek azok a döbbent arcok, amiket majd akkor fognak vágni, mikor végre odaér hozzájuk. _„Ezt nem ússzák meg szárazon..."_

Zana egy kis csokor sárga virágot helyezett a sírra. Nővére nagyon szerette ezeket az apró virágokat. Még egy hosszú pillanatig térdelve maradt, miközben gondolatban elköszönt Tarától.

Arani mögötte állt, s rezzenéstelen tekintettel nézte a jelenetet. Mélyet sóhajtott, hogy kimossa az érzést, ami hirtelenjében elszorította a szívét. Még mindig Tara legutóbbi szavain töprengett... amit Zanáról és Kayouról mondott... és saját gondolatmenetén, Zanukoro haláláról. Egy árva könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán, ahogy végre ráeszmélt az igazságra, s már nem temette el azt mélyen a lelkében, miközben a csendes Zanát nézte. Tekintetét ismét Tara sírjára emelte: _„Most már megértem, Tara... most már megértem..."_ azzal elindult lefelé az apró domboldalról.

Kicsivel lemaradva Zana is felállt és követte őt.

– Hová megyünk, Arani-sama? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

A démonnak sikerült egy apró mosolyt küldenie felé:

– Meglátogatjuk a húgomat...

Folytatása következik...


	4. Irány Kelet

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**4. rész: Irány Kelet!**_

– Nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy ilyen állapotban...

– Milyen állapotban? – vágott közbe hevesen Kayou. – Eldöntöttem, hogy megyek és kész. Ez nem vita tárgya... a népemnek szüksége van rám, főleg most, hogy Araniról semmi hír, Takamaru pedig ismét meg akarja kaparintani Keletet!

– Nyugodj meg... – csitította halkan Sesshoumaru.

– De én nem! – kiáltott a nő.

Egy pillanatnyi feszült csend következett, aztán Kayou szomorúan sóhajtott, s leült az ágyra, szemét a padlóra szegezve.

– Hidd el, semmi bajom nem lesz, tudok magamra vigyázni... ez nem csupán kötelesség... felelőséggel tartozom irántuk... megérted...? – pillantott fel csendes beszéde végén a férfira.

Sesshoumaru szenvtelen arckifejezéssel nézte még egy hosszú percig. Kayou hangulatváltozásai egyre kiszámíthatatlanabban voltak, hogy a terhesség a végéhez közeledett – bár az embereknél egy általában 9 hónapot vesz igénybe, a démonoknál sokkal kevesebbet. A férfi odalépett hozzá, leült mellé és átkarolta.

– Csak nem akarom, hogy valami bajod essen neked vagy Taikinek...

– De... de én...

– Még nem fejeztem be – szólt Sesshoumaru, mire Kayou elhallgatott, így a démon folytathatta:

– Én pedig remélem, hogy ezt megérted... de úgy tűnik, hiába próbállak lebeszélni róla, te nem engedsz... – Kayou kíváncsian pislogott fel rá eközben:

– Ezek szerint... nem vagy dühös...? Elmehetek...?

– Mindegy, hogy megtiltom-e vagy sem, úgyis megteszed, nem? – kérdezett vissza Sesshoumaru, mire Kayou kissé elpirult, s ismét a padlót kezdte el bámulni. – Tehát... elmegyek veled és vigyázok rád... ami egyben azt is jelenti, hogy arra figyelek, ne csinálj olyan őrültséget, amivel veszélyeztetheted a saját magad vagy a fiunk épségét... vagyis, nem fogsz harcolni és a stresszt is kerülnöd kell...

– És megmondanád, mégis ez utóbbit hogyan kerüljem? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Kayou, miközben ismét a démon szemébe nézett.

– Jó, akkor a lehetető legkevesebbet...

– Hmm... – Kayou biccentett és elmosolyodott. – Akkor holnap reggel indulunk, jól emlékszem?

Sesshoumaru csak némán bólintott, de aztán hozzátette:

– Ah-Un hátán megyünk... Rin és Jaken is jön.

– Tessék? – a mondat második felére a nő felkapta a fejét. Sesshoumaru kérdően összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Rin... és Jaken...?

A férfi bólintott, de Kayou nem elégedett meg ennyivel. Végül Sesshoumaru egy sóhaj kíséretében belekezdett a magyarázkodásba:

– Rin nem lenne biztonságban itt, a kastélyban... embergyerek... a szolgálók meg démonok.

– Na de...

– Mindegy, hogy milyen büntetést kapnának, ha valami baja esne, mire visszaérnénk, már nem sokat tehetnénk – Sesshoumaru szavai mélyen érintették Kayout. _„Igaza lehet..."_

– Na és Jaken?

A démon megvonta a vállát:

– Már megszoktam – erre Kayou elkuncogta magát és átölelte Sesshoumarut.

– Holnap reggel... – suttogta, miközben lassan álomba szenderült a démon karjaiban.

Másnap hajnalban indultak; a Nap még alig látszott ki a Keleti hegyvonulat mögül. Rin friss volt és vidám, a reggeli harmatos levegő és fű csak üdébbé tette. Kayou még picit álmos volt, de igyekezett elnyomni utolsó ásítását is, miközben felkapaszkodott Ah-Un hátára. Sesshoumaru felsegítette, aztán Rint is odaültette mellé, végül ő is felszállt a kétfejű sárkányra. Jaken, a botot szorongatva szintén felpattant.

Sesshoumaru megrántotta a kantárt, s Ah-Un kegyesen a levegőbe emelkedett. Kayou egy pillanatra megingott, de megnyugodott, mikor Sesshoumaru karját megérezte a derekán. A démon nem fogja engedni, hogy leessen onnan, így inkább csak elmélázva nézegette az elsuhanó falombok tetejét, miközben a felkelő Nap felé tartottak.

– Szerinted mennyi idő, mire odaérünk? – kérdezte végül délben, mikor megálltak pihenni.

Pár órája lépték át a Keleti Területek határát.

– Nem tudom, pontosan milyen messze van a kastélyotok – válaszolta Sesshoumaru.

– Én pedig azt nem, pontosan hol is vagyunk most.

– Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük – biccentett a férfi, mire Kayou mérges szemeket meresztett rá. – Szerintem legfeljebb egy-két nap... de lehet, hogy még gyorsabban.

A nő biccentett és hozzálátott az ebéd elkészítéséhez, amiben Rin is a segítségére volt.

Inuyasháék továbbra is Keletnek tartottak, az ékkődarab nyomában. Útközben nem találtak ékkőszilánkokat, de Kagome egyre intenzívebben érezte a jelenlétét, habár úgy tűnt, mindig előttük van, és képtelen elkapni, mint egy délibábot. Hiába kerültek minden nappal egyre közelebb és közelebb, nem találták meg.

– Ha egyszer a kezem közé kaparintom... – Inuyasha mérgesen ropogtatta meg ujjait, miközben Miroku előkészítette a tábortüzet éjszakára.

Ez lassan már kezdett bevált szokássá válni a félszellem számára, már senki sem lepődött meg rajta. Kagome kisvártatva odanyújtott neki egy tál tésztát, Inuyasha azonban csak felvonta az orrát. A lány aggódó kifejezéssel az arcán odaült mellé és a homlokára tette a kezét, mire a hanyou arrébb húzódott:

– Mégis mit csinálsz, Kagome?

– Csak ellenőriztem, nem vagy-e lázas... – válaszolta ártatlanul a lány, aztán hangja kicsit csipkelődővé vált, ahogy folytatta –... mert a tésztát még sosem utasítottad el...

– Hmpf... – ez volt Inuyasha felelete.

Kagome sóhajtott egyet:

– Mi is ugyanúgy vissza akarjuk szerezni az ékkövet, mint te, de ez még nem ok arra, hogy ne egyél, vagy, hogy mindenkivel durván bánj...

Inuyasha mérgesen és türelmetlenül nézett a lányra. Kezdte idegesíteni őt az állandó aggódása, de aztán meglátta Kagome szemében a szomorúságot, s rögtön tudta, hogy megbántotta a lányt.

– Jaj, Kagome... – óvatosan átölelte, aztán elvette tőle a tésztát és jóízűen megette.

– Na, ugye, hogy jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte csillogó szemekkel a lány, Inuyasha pedig alig láthatóan bólintott egy aprócskát. _„Tényleg törődik velem..."_ gondolta magában meghökkenve.

Kagome hirtelen ébredt fel. Friss volt és éber, mintha már órák óta fent volna. Valami furcsa érzése volt, amit nem tudott megmagyarázni. Egyszerre volt nyugodt és izgatott, egyszerre békés és félt. Nem értette, mi történik, de úgy érezte, mindjárt szétrobban a váratlanul jött sok érzelemtől.

A hirtelen mozdulatra Inuyasha felkapta a fejét, s eddig figyelmesen fürkészte a lány arcát, de végül türelmét vesztette:

– Kagome, mi bajod? Falfehér vagy.

– Nem tudom, csak ez... ez az érzés... – Kagome szemei elkerekedtek, mikor rájött, mi történt.

Hirtelen felpattant és csomagolni kezdett, ezzel felébresztve a többieket is. Inuyasha morgolódva tápászkodott fel.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte álmosan Miroku.

– Már indulunk? – érdeklődött félálomban Sango.

– Nem tudom, tőle kérdezzétek! – mutatott a félszellem Kagoméra.

– Kagome, mit csinálsz? – ugrott oda hozzá Shippou.

– Az ékkő...

– Mi történt vele? – nézett rá kérdő tekintettel Kohaku, aki éppen, hogy felébredt, s még a szemét dörzsölte, miközben elnyomott egy ásítást.

– Tudom már, mi volt az a furcsa érzés és hogy miért ébredtem fel olyan hirtelen – kezdett bele a lány.

– Miért...? – Inuyasha kezdett ismét türelmetlen lenni.

Kagome vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy a drámai szünetet meghosszabbítsa, majd végül kimondta:

– A Shikon no Tama újra teljes.

Csend követte szavait. Mindannyian némán, mozdulatlanul néztek rá. Inuyasha tért magához először:

– Az a nyavalyás! Ellopta az ékkövemet! Most hogyan fogok teljesen szellemmé változni? Azonnal meg kell keresnünk!

– Ha az ékkő ismét egyben van, akkor hihetetlenül nagy hatalom van annak a kezében, aki a birtokosa. Takamaru, az a démon biztos nem használja jóra – töprengett félhangosan Mikoru, Inuyasha megjegyzését elengedve a füle mellett.

– Minél hamarabb meg kell találnunk és visszaszereznünk tőle az ékkövet – tette hozzá a szellemirtó lány. – Bele sem merek gondolni, mekkora pusztítást képes véghezvinni, most, hogy nála van az egész ékkő...

– Úgy van – biccentett az öccse. – Narakunak nagy hatalmat adott, pedig neki nem volt meg a teljes ékkő.

– Egyetértek. Minél hamarabb el kell indulnunk – helyeselt Kagome, aztán még sürgetően hozzátette:

– Gyerünk, gyerünk, pakoljatok össze! Sietnünk kell!

A kis csapat hamarosan már útra készen állt, s elindultak Keletnek. Kagome – most, hogy az ékkő teljes egészében ragyogott – könnyebben érzékelte, merre van.

– Ha továbbra is Keletnek tartunk, az az érzésem, a végén még lesétálunk a térképről... – mormogott alig hallhatóan Inuyasha, de azért sietősre fogta a tempóját.

– Vajon mit akarhat _ennyire_ Keleten az a démon...? – tette fel a költői kérdést Shippou, amire egyikőjük sem tudott válaszolni.

„_El sem hiszem, hogy végre elértük a keleti területek határát!"_ gondolta, majd becsukta a szemét és mélyet szippantott a levegőből. Egy dombtetőn állt meg. Egy mosoly játszott az ajka szélén. _„Otthon, édes otthon..."_ Furcsamód, ahogy együtt utazott Zanával, egyre többször vette magát észre, amint elmosolyodik, netalántán nevet. A Nap már nyugovóban volt a hátuk mögött, esteledett. Lenézett a kislányra, aki, amint megérezte magán a tekintetét, feltekintett rá és szélesen elmosolyodott, amint Arani egy apró mosollyal viszonzott.

– Fáradt vagy?

– Egy kicsit – bólintott a kislány.

– Hamarosan lesz itt egy falu, ott éjszakázhatunk.

– De Arani-sama... idefelé jövet sosem álltunk meg falukban! Miért gondoltad meg magad? – kérdezte Zana az őt ártatlan stílusában.

– Nézz körbe – mutatott szélesen a területeken. – Ez az én hazám, ezek a földek az enyémek. Itt sokkal egyszerűbb szállást találnunk, mint bárhol máshol.

– Nagyon szép! – ámuldozott a kislány, ahogy körbetekintett a széles rizsföldeken, amik a lábaiknál terültek el. – Nézd, Arani-sama! – mutatott a távolba. – Ott van egy falu!

– Igen, arra gondoltam. Ha sietünk, még odaérünk, mielőtt a Nap lenyugszik.

Egy szomorú sóhaj hagyta el Zana ajkait.

– Mi baj?

– Nem hiszem, hogy olyan gyors lennék, hogy időben odaérnénk... – felelte bűntudatosan a kislány, miközben toporgott.

Arani leguggolt hozzá és a szemébe nézett:

– Rendben van, akkor majd viszlek.

– De Arani-sama...

– Nem, semmi baj.

– És mi van a sebeddel? – aggodalmaskodott a kislány.

– Már nem fáj.

– Biztos?

– Biztos.

– Akkor jó! – mosolyodott el szélesen Zana.

Arani felnyalábolta, s kocogni kezdett, aztán felgyorsította a tempóját, s kisvártatva már a démoni sebességét használva hihetetlenül gyorsan suhant a megnyúló árnyak közt.

„_Milyen kár, hogy a jel még mindig nem teljesen ép... akkor egy pillanat sem kellene és már a kastélyomban lennénk...!"_ gondterhelten sóhajtott egyet a gondolatra, de nem volt ideje tovább rágódnia ezen, mert végre elérték az első kunyhókat. Füst és halál szaga lengte körbe a környéket, mikor lelassított. De ezek már több naposak voltak. Megállt és leeresztette Zanát.

Körbenézett: a házak felét újraépítették, a legtöbbet ezek közül még nem is fejezték be, sőt, az alvadt vér szagát is nehezen tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. A település temetője felé fordította a fejét, s rengeteg új sírt látott. Útja azonnal a falu főnökéhez vezetett. Erőt vett magán és nem törte rá az ajtót, ahogy szokta, hanem bekopogott.

Motoszkálás hallatszott bentről, s kisvártatva kinyílt az ajtó. A küszöbön egy erős testfelépítésű férfi volt, a halántéka már deresedett, de tartása büszke volt. Hitetlenkedve pislogott a nőre. Aztán, amikor meglátta a társaságát, még a fejét is megcsóválta.

– A-Arani-sama...? – lehelte végül, emberi fül számára alig hallhatóan.

– Igen... mondd, mi történt itt? – nézett egyenesen a szemébe.

– Jöjjenek be... kérem... – azzal udvariasan utat engedett nekik, be, a kunyhóba.

– Nos...? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Arani.

A falu főnöke elmesélte Takamaru pusztításait a Keleti Területeken, valamint, hogy valamitől hihetetlenül megerősödött az másfél hétben.

– Takamaru... – sziszegte mérgesen Arani, mintha valami undorító dolog hagyta volna el a száját. – Azt mondod, minden útjába kerülő falut elpusztított vagy legalábbis kifosztott...?

– Igen... egyik sem akart engedni neki, s miután Ön eltűnt, Arani úrnő, a remény is kezdett szertefoszlani, így lassacskán mindenki elkezdett behódolni neki... – magyarázta halkan a férfi.

– Értem – bólintott a nő, mélyen a gondolataiba merülve.

– De...

– Igen? – kapta föl a fejét.

Úgy tűnt, mintha a falu főnöke habozna egy percig, hogy folytassa-e, de végül csak rávette magát:

– A palotából követet küldtek Kayou-samahoz...

Egy hosszú pillanatnyi kínos csend következett.

– Jól tették – mondta végül Arani.

A férfi nem akart hinni a füleinek, s akár észrevette ezt úrnője, akár nem, nem akarta kimutatni.

– Most viszont szállást kérünk éjszakára a faluban, ha megoldható...

– Persze, hogy megoldható, Arani-sama! – hajolt meg a férfi és azonnal felpattant ülőhelyéről, hogy intézkedhessen.

Hamarosan leszállt az éjszaka, s alighogy Zanát betakarta, a kislány el is aludt. Azonban Arani szemére még jó darabig nem jött álom.

– Takamaru... – suttogta. – Imádkozz, hogy ne én találjalak meg elsőként...

Folytatása következik...


	5. Hazatérés

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**5. rész: Hazatérés**_

– Ó! Nézzétek! Nézzétek! Ott van a kastély! – mutatott előre izgatottan Kayou.

Rin kihúzta magát, hogy jobban lásson, Ah és Un feje közt sikerült is kikukucskálnia.

– Nahát, de szép! – ámuldozott.

– Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Kayou. – Habár nem olyan nagy, mint a tiéd, Sesshoumaru – utolsó szavait a férfihoz intézte.

Egy apró mosoly jelent meg a démon szája szegletében.

– Már alig várom, hogy odaérjünk és végre találkozhassam... – Kayou hangja hirtelen eltűnt, ahogy maga a nő is; egy éles villanás és egy fehér gömb kíséretében.

– Mi történt, nagyuram? – kérdezte mögüle Jaken, ám nem kapott választ.

– Gyorsabban, Ah-Un! – parancsolt rá a kétfejű sárkányra Sesshoumaru.

Sejtette, mi történt, de váratlan volt. Gyanította azt is, hogy Kayou már a kastélya kertjében van, tanácstalanul toporogva. _„Idegeskedni fog. Megmondtam neki, hogy ne idegeskedjen, de a helyében..."_

Sesshoumaru nagyúr tökéletes eltalálta, mi történt. Kayou az egyik pillanatban még a sárkányló hátán ült, a következőben pedig már a füvön fejezte be mondatát.

–... Asuka-sannal... – ekkor vette észre, hogy megváltozott a környezete, de azért még tétovázva, halkan hozzátette:

–... és a többiekkel – feltápászkodott és körbenézett. – Mi történt? Hol vagyok? – megfordult. – Na ne! Már itt lennék a kastélyban? De... hol vannak Sesshoumaruék...? – motyogta kétségbeesetten.

Hiába volt otthon, nagyon elveszettnek érezte magát. Nem tudta, pontosan hogyan került ide, s azt sem, hogy a szerettei jól vannak-e. Aggódva tekintett körbe, aztán megérzett valamit a levegőben. Feltekintett, s megkönnyebbülve vette észre, hogy Ah-Un szárnyal felette, majd pedig ereszkedni kezdett.

Boldogan futott oda hozzá és utasaihoz. Először megölelte kicsi Rin, majd pedig Sesshoumaru nyakába borult, még mindig kicsit reszketve a nagy meglepetéstől. Amikor végre lenyugodott, megkérdezte a férfit a dologról:

– Szerinted mi történt?

– Arra tippelek, hogy... hmm... Taiki megmutatta egy újabb erejét – felelte egy kis mosoly kíséretében Sesshoumaru.

– Oh... – ráncolta össze a homlokát Kayou. – És pontosan mi is történt?

– Egy nagy villanás volt, aztán pedig valamiféle gömbbé változtál és elrepültél, Kayou! – magyarázta lelkesen Rin, örülve annak, hogy van végre egy kérdés, amire ő is válaszolni tud.

A nő ismét a démonhoz fordult:

– Te képes vagy így utazni?

– Azt a villanást leszámítva, igen.

– Hmm... a villanást azt hiszem akkor tőlem örökölte – Sesshoumaru kérdő tekintettel nézett rá. – Bár én nem tudok így utazni, viszont Arani képes rá és apa is tudott... csak ők nem gömbként, hanem... de azt hiszem, láttad is már, olyan, mintha villámok lennének.

A démon végre biccentett, Kayou pedig kibontakozott öleléséből.

– Na, most hogy végre mind itt vagyunk – kezdett bele, egy furcsa pillantást vetve a hasára –, szerintem ne ácsorogjunk itt kint, hanem menjünk végre be!

Azzal megindult a társaság. Rin Kayou kezét fogta, s úgy tűnt, semmi pénzért el nem engedte volna, Jaken nagyura mellett sétált, aki pedig Ah-Unt vezette. Egy apró lankás emelkedő után végre elérkeztek a nagy, szárnyas kapuk elé.

– Nahát akkor... – Kayou vett egy mély lélegzetet és nekitámasztotta két kezét a nagy ajtószárnyaknak.

Egy picit ugrott meglepetésében, mikor Sesshoumaru kezei megfogták az övét, s együtt kinyitották ki a nagy ajtót.

– Megállapodtunk, hogy nem erőlteted meg magad, emlékszel? – felelte a nő kérdő tekintetére Sesshoumaru, mire Kayou halványan elmosolyodott és bólintott.

Egy nagyon hosszú folyosóra léptek be, Ah-Un a kapuban maradt. Rin ámuldozva nézett körbe. A díszítés egyszerűbb volt, mint Sesshoumaru kastélyában, azonban itt is minden ugyanannyira elegáns volt. Az egyik legközelebbi oldalsó folyosóról neszezés hallatszott, s hamarosan feltűnt egy idősebb démonnő alakja.

Kayou mosolya kiszélesedett, ahogy meglátta az asszonyt. _„Alig változott valamit."_ A jövevény valami színes foltot kapargatott az egyenruháján, de mikor észrevette az érkezőket, felnézett, s hirtelen megtorpant. Kíváncsi tekintettel nézett végig rajtuk, de nem udvariatlanul. Végül tekintete megállapodott Kayou mosolygós arcán, s az övé is felderült.

– Kayou Hime! – rohant oda hozzá és olyan gyorsan szedte a lábait, ahogy csak bírta. – Akarom mondani, Kayou-sama! De jó, hogy végre megérkeztek!

Kayou boldogan ölelte át az idős hölgyet. Igaz, hogy egy szolgáló volt a kastélyban, de anyja helyett anyja volt – főleg azután a szomorú nap után, mikor Kayou elvesztette édesanyját. Végül kibontakozott az ölelésből.

– Asuka-san, örülök, hogy látlak!

Az idős hölgy meghajolt felé, aztán a többiek felé is.

– Áh... Sesshoumaru-sama... – hajolt meg kicsit mélyebben, mikor felismerte a Kayou mellett álló férfialakot.

– Lássák el a sárkányt – mondta (Kayou ízlésének talán kicsit túl hűvösen) Sesshoumaru.

– Máris intézkedem, uram – biccentett Asuka, aztán Kayoura emelte a tekintetét, aki mosolyogva bólintott.

– Yuromaru! – kiáltott az idős hölgy, mikor kilépett a kapun.

Másodperceken belül egy férfi jelent meg mellette, s elvezette Ah-Unt. Asuka aztán pedig visszament úrnőjéhez.

– Megmutatom a szobákat, erre tessék – vezette fel őket, aztán észrevette Rint, aki még mindig Kayou kezén függeszkedett. Barátságosan rámosolygott. – És mit keres itt egy ilyen ifjú hölgy, mint te?

– Elkísértem Kayout és Sesshoumaru-samát! – felelte büszkén Rin, s megengedett egy kis mosolyt.

– Hát, nem számítottunk egy fiatal hölgy társaságára, de szerintem Kayou-sama régi szobájának örülni fogsz – folytatta az idős asszony.

– Ó! Az nagyon jó lenne! – szökkent fel izgatottan Rin, aztán Kayoura emelte a tekintetét:

– Lehet...?

– Persze, Rin! – mosolygott vissza rá a nő, mire a kislány mosolya még jobban kiszélesedett és immár sokkal otthonosabban érezte magát; így el is engedte Kayou kezét. Már nem félt, hogy elveszik a nagy kastélyban. Asuka nagyon barátságos volt vele.

– Meg is érkeztünk, Rin kisasszony – szólalt meg az idős hölgy.

Egy nagy ajtó előtt álltak, s a szolgáló kinyitotta, hogy feltárja a szoba rejtekét.

– Hűű... – Rin óvatosan, ámuldozva lépett be a szobába, alig mert hozzáérni valamihez.

Azt hitte, álmodik. A szoba hatalmas volt és minden megtalálható volt benne, amit egy lány csak kívánhat a szobájának. Sőt! Rengeteg játék és babák voltak szépen felsorakozva több csoportban a helyiségben.

– Ez pedig egy saját fürdőszoba – nyitott ki egy kisebb ajtót az egyik falon az idős hölgy.

Kayou mosolyogva nézte az ámuldozó Rint, akinek egyre szélesebbé vált a mosolya.

– Szóval ez volt a te szobád...? – kérdezte halkan Sesshoumaru, s mikor Kayou biccentett, becsukta a szemét és vett egy mély levegőt; aztán pedig ismét asszonyára emelte a tekintetét. – Igen, még mindig érezni benne az illatodat...

Kayou elpirult, de azért mosolygott. Fejét a kifelé igyekvő Asuka felé fordította. Nem haladtak sokat tovább a folyosón, néhány ajtóval arrébb álltak meg.

– Íme – tárta ki az ajtószárnyakat az idős hölgy.

Ez a szoba igen pazar volt, s talán a elegánsabb és legízlésesebb az egész kastélyban.

– Gondolom le kívánnak pihenni a hosszú út után... esetleg hozassak valami uzsonnát? – kérdezte Asuka, miután megmutatta nekik a szobát.

– Igen, az jólesne – felelte Kayou.

– Máris intézkedem... – válaszolta Asuka, s kinyújtotta fejét az ajtón. – Yume! – kiáltotta, majd visszafordult:

– Ma délutánra Tanaka-san összehívta a tiszteket – nézett Kayoura az idős hölgy. – A gyűlés 3 óra múlva lesz, ha Önnek is megfelel.

– Köszönöm, Asuka-san...

– Ez természetes, Kayou-sama – hajolt meg a hölgy, aztán a férfi felé is meghajolt. – Sesshoumaru-sama... ha nincs több kívánságuk, én mennék is...

Kayou bólintott, s Asuka elhagyta a szobát. Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Kayou lerogyott az ágyra, s vett egy mély lélegzetet.

– Hmm... otthon, édes otthon...!

Sesshoumaru felvonta egyik szemöldökét, s leült mellé, majd lehajolt hozzá.

– Talán nálam nem érzed otthon magad? – kérdezte, egy játékos sértődöttséget megengedve a hangjában.

– Jaj, tudod, hogy nem úgy értettem! – felelte Kayou, s kinyitotta a szemét, hogy ránézhessen urára. – Persze, hogy jól érzem magam ott is!

– Nem hiszem – felelte tettetett sértődöttséggel és makacssággal a férfi.

– Hmm.. hogyan tehetném jóvá...? – morfondírozott Kayou, aztán elmosolyodott. Közelebb hajolt Sesshoumaruhoz és lágyan megcsókolta. – Na, most már elhiszed? – kérdezte magabiztosan.

A démon már épp válaszolt volna, mikor kopogtattak az ajtón. Mindketten felültek.

– Igen?

Az ajtó kinyílt, s egy fiatal szobalány lépett be, kezében egy hatalmas tálcával, amin ínycsiklandóbbnál ínycsiklandozóbb szendvicsek sorakoztak, uzsonna gyanánt. Kifelé menet a lány meghajolt, és gyorsan elhagyta a szobát.

„_Mmmm... de hiányoztak már az itthoni ízek!"_ jegyezte meg magában Kayou, aztán sóvárogva a szendvicsestál felé sietett.

Meg kellett állniuk délben pihenni. Zana jelentősen lelassította Aranit, aki mihamarabb haza akart érni – de leginkább Takamarut akarta a kezei közé kaparintani és megfizetni neki minden egyes apró bűnt, amit elkövetett ellene és a birtoka ellen.

Egy terebélyes cseresznyefa árnyékában ücsörögtek, a kislány néhány gyümölcsöt tüntetett el villámgyorsan – ebéd gyanánt. Hamarosan újból útra keltek. Arani végül belátta, hogy ilyen tempóban nem haladnak olyan gyorsan, mint kéne. Így kénytelen-kelletlen ismét felnyalábolta Zanát, s démoni gyorsaságát használva suhant a vidéken, hogy elmosódott foltként látszott minden.

A kislány megrészegült a száguldástól, s boldogan nevetett, miközben a nyakát karolta át, hogy le ne essen. Estére megint csak meg kellett állniuk; ismét egy faluban kerestek szállást. Mielőtt Zanát lefektette volna aludni, Arani megkérte rá, hogy nézze meg, begyógyult-e már a seb a jelnél; a hátán.

– Oh...

– Mi van, Zana? – kérdezte kicsit feszülten a démonnő.

A kislány megérintette a hátát ott, ahol a seb volt.

– Már csak egy kis karcolás van... nagyon gyorsan gyógyulsz, Arani-sama! – tette hozzá vidáman.

– A karcolás... a jelnél is van?

– Igen – bólintott Zana.

Egy szomorú sóhaj hagyta el Arani ajkait e kijelentésre. Aztán felhúzta kimonója hátulját és betakarta a kislány.

– Arani úrnő...?

– Igen?

– Miért vagy szomorú? – kérdezte kíváncsian útitársa.

– Tudod, ha a jelnél begyógyulna, egy-kettőre a kastélyomban lehetnénk! – válaszolta a démonnő. – És egyébként is... sokkal jobban érezném magam...

– Ó... remélem, hamarosan begyógyul! – biztatta a kislány. – És tényleg van kastélyod, Arani-sama?

A nő bólintott.

– Hű! Egy egész kastély...? Mesélj róla! Mekkora? És vannak benne játékok és...

– Most aludj – csitította el Arani. – Nemsokára meglátod.

Zana szeme felcsillant és izgatottan bólintott. Észre sem vette, mikor aludt el, de abban az egyben bizonyos volt, hogy álmai a körül a titokzatos kastély körül kalandoztak.

Arani gondolataiba merülve tért nyugovóra. Mint démon, kevés alvásra volt szüksége, de ezúttal igyekezett kihasználni minden alkalmat, mert tudta, hogy erejére szüksége lesz, ha végre szembetalálkozik Takamaruval. Ahogy a férfira terelődtek gondolatai, mérgesen mordult egyet. _„Az az ostoba, szánalmas kis démon felforgatta az egész birodalmamat! Ráadásul... amiket a múltban tett, az sem megbocsátható... évekig küzdött, hogy megszerezze Keletet... de miután elűztem, nem bukkant fel... miért pont most? Mitől erősödhetett így meg?"_ A démonnő nem talált erre választ, így inkább engedte, hogy az álom magával ragadja...

Bumm. Hatalmas dörrenés hallatszott, majd pedig egy dühös sóhaj. Aztán megint csend honolt a kastély folyosóin. Kayou a kézfejére nézett: azon apró csermelyként vér csordogált le. Megrázta a fejét, s sóhajtott még egyet. A következő szolgálót, akivel találkozott, utasította, hogy hozzák rendbe a falat. Majd pedig beviharzott a szobájába.

– És még holnap reggel is ki kell bírnom az ábrázatát! Arrggh!

Még egy hosszú, mély sóhaj. Végre kezdett kicsit lenyugodni. Furcsán fáradtnak érezte magát; mintha valami energiavámpír kiszívta volna belőle minden csepp erejét. Kimerülten hunyta be szemeit, s már majdnem elaludt, mikor puha, magabiztos lépteket hallott közeledni; kétsége sem volt afelől, ki lehet az.

Sesshoumarunak hihetetlen nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne tépje darabokra ott helyben Tanaka parancsnokot. A férfi úgy viselkedett, mintha övé lenne Kelet. Cseppnyi tiszteletet sem tanúsított iránta, Nyugat Ura iránt, s csak olaj volt a tűzre, hogy lépten-nyomon megalázta Kayout. Habár a nő elvileg felette áll, Tanaka nyilvánvalóvá tette, mit gondol erről az egész ötletről – hogy egy nő a felettese legyen. _„Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon Aranival is így viselkedik-e... ha igen, akkor csak azt nem értem, miért van még mindig életben ez a nyavalyás?"_

A démon nagyúr sietve lépkedett Kayouval közös szobájuk felé. Ahogy közelebb ért, a nő vérének szagát érezte a levegőben. Hamarosan elérkezett az utolsó fordulóig, s látta, hogy néhány szolgáló igyekszik felé, majd megállnak nem sokkal előtte, s dolgozni kezdenek a falon... amin Sesshoumaru felfedezni vélt egy hatalmas horpadást, valamint Kayou véréből egy keveset. Megadóan sóhajtott egyet, miközben elérte szobájuk ajtaját. _„Ennyit a mentsük-meg-a-stressztől-várandós-asszonyunkat akcióról..."_

Belépett, s látta, hogy Kayou az ágyon fekszik, egyik keze a homlokán pihen, szemei csukva, légzése pedig egyre lassabb. _„Legalább már egy kicsit lenyugodott."_ jegyezte meg magában Sesshoumaru, mire még dühösebb lett Tanakára. Becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, mire Kayou ijedten összerezzent.

– Bocsáss meg – ült le mellé, mire Kayou megrázta a fejét, s sóhajtott egyet.

– Semmi baj... nem a te hibád... – motyogta, s lassan elszenderedett.

Sesshoumaru lefeküdt mellé és átkarolta, mire Kayou közelebb húzódott hozzá, miközben már majdnem elaludt.

Az éjszaka közepén Kayou valami furcsát érzett. Mintha a hátát csiklandozták volna, aztán hirtelen valami hűvös futott át rajta. Felébredt a változásra, de mivel megszűnt, nem zavartatta magát, s igyekezett minél gyorsabban visszaaludni. Már éppen belesüppedt volna a pihentető feketeségbe, mikor hirtelen beléhasított a felismerés; olyan váratlanul ült fel, hogy majdnem leesett az ágyról; szerencséjére Sesshoumaru felébredt a hirtelen mozdulatra, s még idejében elkapta és visszahúzta maga mellé.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte; szemében aggodalom és részvét csillant.

– Nem tudom, jó-e vagy sem, de... – Kayou csak nehezen akarta kimondani, ami a nyelvén volt. Végül becsukta a szemét, s sóhajtott egy mélyet:

– Arani nagyon közel van. Legkésőbb reggelre itt lesz, ha még nincs itt...

Hosszú mérföldekkel odébb szintén felébredt valaki mély álmából a hátán futkározó furcsa érzésre. Benyúlt ruhája alá és megtapogatta a helyet, ahol a sebnek kellett lennie... majd pedig elmosolyodott, mikor már semmit sem érzett.

Arani lenézett a mellette békésen alvó Zanára, aki mosolygott álmában. Nem volt szíve felébreszteni. Úgy tűnik, reggelig várna kell a hazatéréssel. Boldogan feküdt vissza fekhelyére és csak nagyon nehezen jött újra álom a szemére. _„Holnap reggel... végre hazatérhetek."_

Folytatása következik...


	6. Testvéri szeretet

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**6. rész: Testvéri szeretet...?**_

Kayou már hajnalok hajnalán talpon volt; nem bírt rendesen aludni, mióta felfedezte, hogy Arani jele begyógyult. Fel-alá mászkált, utasításokat adva minden elhaladó szolgálónak, hol szükségeseket, hol pedig... csupán idegességből valami jelentéktelen dolgot.

Sesshoumaru még egy darabig próbált pihenni, de nagyon zavarta, hogy Kayou nincs mellette, ezért ő is felkelt és gyorsan felöltözött. Kilépett az ajtón és a levegőbe szimatolt. Arra vette az irányt, ahol a legerősebbnek érezte Kayou illatát. Azzal, hogy felbukkant épp egy szerencsétlen szolgát mentett meg a nő egy újabb felesleges parancsától.

Végül úgy döntöttek, ideje megreggelizni, s felébresztették Rint is, hogy együtt menjenek le az étkezőbe... ami hatalmas volt – nagyobbnak tűnt, mint a Nyugati Palotáé, de valójában kisebb volt –, s az asztal roskadásig telt különféle finom falatokkal. Kayou amint leült, azonnal falatozni kezdett, majdnem mindenből véve egy kicsit. Rin kuncogva nézte, ahogy a tányérjára rak mindenféle finomságot, majd aztán egy pillanat alatt eltünteti. A kislány beérte egy szerényebb reggelivel; Sesshoumaru pedig csak mosolyogva figyelte Kayou minden mozdulatát.

Már majdnem befejezték, mikor a nő hirtelen abbahagyta az evést és kiegyenesedett székében. Szemei alig érzékelhetően kerekre tágultak. Gyorsan ivott néhány kortyot a friss gyümölcslevéből és kisietett a helyiségből; egyenesen a nagy kapuhoz.

– Rin, maradj itt és fejezd be a reggelid! – utasította a kislányt Sesshoumaru, majd pedig sietősen kisétált asszonya után. – Mi történt?

– Arani... hazajön – válaszolta Kayou, s alighogy elhagyták ajkát e szavak, egy villámlás hasított bele a derűs égbe, s megjelent előttük Kelet Úrnője, a maga teljes valójában... egy gyermekkel a kezében?

Kayou összeráncolta szemöldökét, s minden óvatosságát félretéve a nővérével szemben, közelebb hajolt a kislányhoz. Aztán kiegyenesedett és kérdő tekintettel nézett Aranira, aki most leengedte a karjaiból a gyermeket. Már épp megszólalt volna, mikor a háttérből felhangzott kicsi Rin hangja:

– Sesshoumaru-sama, befejeztem a reggelit... mi volt az a nagy villanás...?

Ekkor ért oda a jövevényekhez és meglepve pislogott rájuk. Aranira emlékezett, de a kislánnyal, aki nagyjából vele egykorú lehetett, még nem találkozott. Kíváncsian lépett egyet előre, de a háta mögött felhangzó figyelmeztető morgásra, mely Sesshoumarutól származott, megtorpant.

– Ki vagy te?

– A nevem Zana... – felelte halkan a kislány, Arani szoknyának szélét markolászva.

– Szia, én Rin vagyok! – mosolyodott el a barnaszemű lány. – Nincs kedved játszani? Képzeld, van egy csomó játék a szobámban és...

– Tényleg? És mondd csak, te körbejártál már a kastélyban? Vannak benne titkos járatok? És...?

– Zana... – szólt rá kicsit türelmetlenkedve Arani, de Kayouék észrevették, hogy tekintete meglágyult, mikor ránézett a kislányra; bármennyire is apró volt ez a momentum.

– Tényleg, Kayou, vannak titkos járatok? – nézett fel rá Rin.

A nő bólintott, ajkán halvány mosoly suhant át, ahogy megrohamozták az emlékek.

– Igen, van jó néhány...

– Hű! Akkor Zana és én elmehetünk felfedezni őket? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Hát...

– Kérlek szépen! Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek! – könyörgött Rin.

– Rendben van – sóhajtott Kayou. – De Zana nevében nem beszélhetek – azzal nővérére emelte tekintetét, aki némi gondolkozás után lassan biccentett.

– Juhhé! – ujjongott a két kislány, s a következő pillanatban már el is tűntek.

Ahogy utánuk néztek, mindhármuk szája szegletében egy kis mosoly jelent meg. De mikor ismét egymásra emelték tekintetüket... vonásaik megkeményedtek.

– A-arani... – kezdte volna húga, de a megszólított félbeszakította:

– Kayou – sóhajtott. – Örülök, hogy te vagy itt, nem pedig valami jött-ment irányítja a dolgokat – mondta, mire húga se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott. Meglepve hallgatta nővére szavait; Sesshoumaru pedig gyanakodva méregette a nőt. – És annak is örülök, hogy Takamaru még nem ért ide – szemei dühösen megvillantak. – Láttad, mit művelt a falvainkkal? Ha egyszer a kezeim közé kaparintom...

– Arani, próbálj meg lenyugodni – szólt közbe Kayou. Valamely ismeretlen okból úgy érezte, nővérének szüksége van a támogatására. Talán a szavai voltak ilyen hatással rá; nem tudta. Csak azt érezte bizonyosan, hogy most össze kell fogniuk és meg kell bízniuk egymásban, ha le akarják győzni Takamarut. – Gyere, ne ácsorogjunk itt a kapuban...

Azzal beljebb mentek, s Arani elvezette őket egy hosszú folyosón egy nehéz cseresznyefaajtóig. Benyitott, s egy dolgozószoba tárult fel előttük. Kayou emlékezett rá; édesapjuk itt töltötte napjai nagy részét, s Sesshoumarunak is hasonló volt a Nyugati Palotában.

Kayou és Sesshoumaru leült a kényelmes karosszékekbe, de Arani nem ült az asztal mögé, hanem odahúzott melléjük egy harmadik, hasonló ülőalkalmatosságot, így körben ülve vitathatták meg a további teendőket.

A beszélgetés végére Kayou érezte, hogy nővére nagy változáson ment keresztül, s örült ennek, habár azért időről-időre figyelmeztette magát, hogy résen legyen. Ezzel szemben Sesshoumaru szkeptikusan fogadta a nő minden szavát, s továbbra is gyanakodva méregette őt.

Fél óra múlva aztán kezdtek szállingózni a tisztek befelé, a dolgozószobába. Kayou mélyet sóhajtott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy Tanaka-san ismét részt fog venni rajta. A tegnapi napra még mindig emlékezett, s idegességében görcsbe szorult a gyomra. Sesshoumaru, mintha csak megérezte volna, gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét:

– Nyugodj meg, nem hagyom, hogy megismétlődjön az, ami tegnap történt – jelentette ki elszántan.

Kayou óvatosan bólintott, s sikerült egy mosolyt erőltetnie arcára. Lassan kezdett lenyugodni.

– Miért, mi törté... – Arani azonban nem fejezhette be kérdését, mert ekkor belépett az ajtón Tanaka-san és hangosan üdvözölte őt:

– Arani-sama! Kimondhatatlan örömömre szolgál, hogy visszajött közénk! – majd pedig mélyen meghajolt.

Kayou és Sesshoumaru fintorogva néztek rá, s legnagyobb meglepetésükre Arani is – bár mindhármuk részéről ez alig volt érzékelhető a külvilág felé.

„_Undorító ez a tenyérbe mászó modor... de ha nem lenne jó stratéga, már rég nem élne."_ gondolta magában Arani, mikor egy aprót biccentett a parancsnok felé. Hamarosan már mindenki jelen volt, akire számítottak a tanácskozáson; egy hatalmas asztalt álltak körbe mindannyian, az asztalfőnél Arani, mellette Tanaka-san, a másik végén pedig Kayou és Sesshoumaru állt. Pontosabban a nő ült, mivel ura ezúttal nem hagyta, hogy végigállja a tanácskozást, ami akár órákig is elhúzódhatott.

Egy nagy térképet terítettek ki az asztalra, így mindenkinek jó rálátása nyílt a csatérre. A tisztek egyenként részletesen beszámoltak a saját embereik helyzetéről.

Takamaru embereket és démonokat toborzott, valamint a már elfoglalt területeken állomásozó haderőket vonta a parancsnoksága alá, így indult meg Keletnek. Hatalmas seregre támaszkodhatott; emberei egy része hű volt hozzá, de a többség tartott tőle vagy megzsarolták őket a családjukkal, szeretteikkel, így nem volt más választásuk, mint Takamaru oldalán harcba szállni.

Tanaka-san lázasan magyarázott valamilyen csavart észjárású stratégiát, miután a tisztek beszámoltak a fejleményekről, mikor Sesshoumaru szólásra emelkedett; pontosabban beléfojtotta a szót:

– Ez így nem lesz jó... máshogy kell támadnunk – csóválta meg lassan a fejét.

– Hogy érti ezt? – kérdezett vissza felháborodottan Tanaka parancsnok.

Kayou és Arani kíváncsian várták a választ, akárcsak a többi tiszt.

– Ha úgy teszünk, ahogy Tanaka mondja, akkor itt – a térkép egy pontjára bökött, majd pedig egy másikra – és itt könnyű célpontokká válhatunk. Nem engedhetünk meg ilyen felelőtlenséget ebben a csatában.

– Mégis mit képzel? – vágott vissza dühösen Tanaka. – Szerintem csak félre akar vezetni minket... nem a maga emberei mennek a harcmezőre, hanem a mieink! A tervem pedig tökéletes volt. Többször is átgondoltam!

„_Na, már megint témánál vagyunk..."_ forgatta a szemeit Kayou, emlékezve a tegnap történtekre. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, majd pedig ellazította, remélve, ezzel a dühe kicsit alábbhagy. Több-kevesebb sikerrel járt.

Arani ezt észrevette, habár csak egy futó pillantást vetett rá, majd pedig ismét Tanaka-san felé fordult, s beszélni kezdett, mielőtt még bárki más szóhoz juthatott volna:

– Először is, _kedves_ Tanaka... – kezdett bele, kissé gúnyosan kihangsúlyozva a „kedves" szót – korántsem elképzelhetetlen, hogy a terved nem tökéletes. Még fiatal vagy, de jó ötleteid vannak... Sesshoumaru-sama pedig, ha jól tudom, tapasztalt ilyen téren, tehát, ha lennél szíves visszafogni magad és együtt dolgozni velünk, annak kimondhatatlanul örülnék. Másodszor pedig... – itt Arani tekintete elsötétült – hadd javítsalak ki: nem a _Te_ embereidről van szó, hanem az _Enyémekről_ és _Kayouéról_. Te csak egy tiszt vagy, hát tudd a helyed!

Szavai nyomán néma csend borult a helyiségre. Kayou meglepetten pislogott nővérére – ezt a reakciót egyáltalán nem várta tőle, még az előző beszélgetésük után sem, ahol bebizonyosodott, hogy valamennyire megváltozott.

A tisztek félve pislantottak Aranira, akin egyértelműen látszott, hogy már türelme végén jár, s ilyenkor nem jó ujjat húzni vele; ráadásul ők is épp úgy ledöbbentek válaszán, mint úrnőjük húga. Sesshoumaru arcáról pedig semmit sem lehetett leolvasni, ahogy szemei sem árultak el semmilyen érzelmet.

Tanaka-san... ő csak tátogott döbbenetében, hiába próbált többször is megszólalni, egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Arani még várt egy keveset, hátha mégis megtalálja a parancsnok a hangját, majd, mikor elege lett, ismét megszólalt:

– Jól van, ezt úgy veszem, beleegyeztél, hogy együtt dolgozz velünk – ajka egy kegyetlen, gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. Őszintén: nem sok választást hagyott neki. Aztán Sesshoumaru felé fordult:

– Kérlek, folytasd, Sesshoumaru-sama, kíváncsi vagyok, te hogyan alakítanád ki a védelmünket Takamaruval szemben.

A démon rezzenéstelen arccal nézett a szemébe, majd futólag Kayoura pillantott, hogy ellenőrizze, lenyugodott-e már, s tekintete egy kicsit meglágyult, mikor látta, minden rendben van. Visszafordult Aranihoz, majd pedig egy mély lélegzetet véve magyarázni kezdte a stratégiát, ami még előző nap fogant meg fejében.

– Hmm... úgy tűnik, ez a falu megúszta Takamaru pusztítását – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Miroku, majd pedig még töprengve hozzátette:

– Viszont egy férfit sem látni, csak fehérnépet...

– Másra nem is tudsz gondolni, Miroku? – érdeklődött a maga gyermeki őszinteségével Shippou.

– Igaza van – kelt barátja védelmébe Inuyasha. – Itt tényleg csak nők vannak és gyerekek... meg kell tudnunk, mi történt...

Némi nyomozgatás és néhány kunyhó után megtudták, amire kíváncsiak voltak. Takamaru serege a falu közelében haladt el, de a démon ajánlatot tett nekik: ha behódolnak és a férfiakat mellé adják katonáknak, akkor megkíméli a falu lakosságát. Kénytelen-kelletlen belementek; egy sem volt, aki elég erős lett volna visszaverni a szellem támadását, ráadásul akkora haderővel a háta mögött.

– Mégis milyen sokan támogatják? – kérdezett közbe Sango, miközben Kirara bundájával babrált.

– Nagyon kevesen... – felelte az öregasszony, aki szóba elegyedett velük. – De ha arra célzol, mekkora a serege, akkor bizony...

– Mondd már, öreg! – noszogatta Inuyasha, mire Kagome rászólt.

– Több ezren vannak... kész csoda, hogy még maradt valami kis élelmünk, miután átvonult a falun az egész hadsereg. Mind a Keleti Palotának tartottak.

– Kelet... van valami hír Kayouről vagy Araniról? – kérdezett közbe aggódva Kagome.

– Ha jól tudom, Kayou-sama már napokkal ezelőtt megérkezett társával, Sesshoumaru-samával – bátyja nevének hallatára Inuyashából önkéntelen is kiszakadt egy halk morgás, hiába javult köztük a viszony az elmúlt hónapokban –, Arani-sama pedig... hát, róla nincs semmi hír, de pletykák keringenek arról, hogy átlépte Kelet határait.

– Minél előbb el kell érnünk a Keleti Kastélyt, ha Takamaru odatart... – gondolkozott hangosan Inuyasha. – Ha lenne valamilyen mód rá, hogy elébe kerüljünk...

– Szerintem rosszul gondolod – jegyezte meg Miroku.

– Miért?

– Előtte Kayou és Sesshoumaru csapatai várják... ha mögötte maradunk, akkor két tűz közé kerül...

– Egyetértek, szerzetes – kapcsolódott bele Sango. – Úgy talán nagyobb esélyünk van elpusztítani.

– És visszaszerezni az ékkőszilánkot – fejezte be Inuyasha.

– Nem – csóválta meg a fejét Kagome. – Az Ékkövet... újra teljes, emlékeztek?

– Úgy van, a Shikon no Tamát – suttogta a félszellem, gondolataiba merülve.

– Inuyasha... – szólította meg Kohaku. – Van valami terved az ékkővel, ha végre visszaszereztük...?

A hanyou nem felelt. Maga sem tudta, mit felelhetne erre. Hiszen, a hatalom, amire vágyott, az nem olyan volt, mint amit akkor élt át, mikor átváltozott, ha a Tessaiga elkerült tőle. Ő másmilyenre vágyott... de miért is vágyott annyira a hatalomra...? _„Hát persze... hogy megvédjem azokat, akik fontosak nekem... legfőképp azt, akit tiszta szívemből szeretek."_ válaszolta meg magában a kérdést, s Kagome felé pillantott. A lány észrevette, s visszanézett rá. Inuyasha megpróbált választ kapni az őt zavaró kérdésre. Felhasználja-e az Ékkövet arra, hogy teljesen szellemmé váljon? Vajon akkor milyen lesz a többiekkel szemben... s ami a legfontosabb... meg tudja-e Kagomét védeni... ha kell magával szemben is...?

Kagome tekintete sokatmondó volt, de Inuyasha nem tudta kivenni belőle, mit üzent neki a lány. Talán egyszer... egy szép napon rájön. De addig is...

– Még nem döntöttem el – állt fel, s indulni készült. – Gyertek, hosszú még az út. És érzem, hogy egyre közelebb kerülünk ahhoz a nyavalyáshoz!

Folytatása következik...


	7. Takamaru

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**7. rész: Takamaru**_

Kayou a nap simogató fényére ébredt. Friss volt és üde, mint még talán sohasem. Felült és nyújtózkodott egyet, majd pedig maga mellé pillantott, urára. Elmosolyodott. Olyan békésnek tűnt így, mikor aludt. Még egy darabig elnézte őt, de aztán kikászálódott ágyából és megmosakodott.

„_Milyen szép napu..."_ kezdte gondolatát, mikor odasétált az ablakokhoz, hogy kitekintsen az alant elterülő smaragdzöld mezőre, de nem jutott tovább a mondat közepénél. Ajkát halk sikoly hagyta el, majd gyorsan a szája elé kapta a kezét. Remélte, hogy Sesshoumarut nem ébresztette fel, de a látvány, ami elé tárult, bizony nem volt vidám dolog.

Közvetlenül a kapuk előtti zöld mezőkön egy hadsereg vert tábort még az éjszaka leple alatt. Kayout zavarta, hogy egyáltalán nem érezte a közeledtüket. Ráadásul elméletben még volt pár napuk, mielőtt Takamaru megérkezik a seregével. Összeszűkítette szemeit. Nem tetszett neki ez a dolog.

– Nagyon nem tetszik... – suttogta, félig-meddig morogva, miközben gyanakodva méregette a tömeget.

A háta mögül halk morgást hallott, röviddel azelőtt, hogy átkarolta volna két kar.

– Egyetértek – biccentett Kayou, a morgásra utalva, s a derűs hangulat, mellyel ébredt, már szertefoszlott, abban a pillanatban, hogy kitekintett a mezőre.

– Hamarabb ideértek, mint gondoltuk – szólalt meg végül komoran Sesshoumaru. – Ideje készülődni, a harc hamarosan megkezdődik.

– Még ma – bólintott Kayou, azzal megfordult; így szembenézett vele. – Szólok Araninak, bár sejtem, már észrevette őket...

Sesshoumaru biccentett, s egy kicsit még szorosabban átölelte asszonyát, miközben megcsókolta őt. Aztán pedig mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– De ígérd meg, hogy itt maradsz, nem kockáztatod feleslegesen az életedet... – itt Kayou hasára tette a kezét – és Taikiét...

– Megígérem, hogy nem kockáztatom feleslegesen – mosolyodott el a nő, de a szemében valami furcsa csillogás volt. Azonban, mielőtt még jobban megnézhette volna Sesshoumaru, eltűnt, így nem is tulajdonított neki különösebb jelentőséget.

– Jól van, ideje készülődnünk – mondta végül a férfi.

– Ühüm... – bólogatott Kayou, s kibontakozott az ölelésből; de még mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát, még egy utolsó csókot lehet ura ajkaira, azzal kiszaladt a folyosóra, nővére után kutatva.

– Css! – legyintett Miroku, mire szegény Shippou majdnem leesett Inuyasha válláról. – Már nagyon közel vagyunk – suttogta, alig hallhatóan.

Alacsony dombok mögött rejtőztek meg; s ahogy elnyúltak a földön, épp csak a fejük búbja látszott ki – na meg Inuyasha fülei. Kirara idegesen mocorogni kezdett, mire Sango kérdően tekintett rá:

– Mi a baj? Mit érzel...?

– Sango – szólította meg őt a szerzetes.

– Igen?

– Neked nem ismerős ez a hely?

– Hát... valahonnan igen, de... – a lány szava elakadt a mondat közepén. Most már pontosan tudta, hol vannak.

– Mi? Mi? Micsoda? – ugrándozott halkan Shippou.

– A közelben volt a szellemirtók faluja – válaszolta nővére helyett Kohaku, aztán rámutatott az elterülő csapatokra. – Ott pedig, ahol Takamaruék tábort ütöttek... ha megnézed, nem messze van tőlük a barlang, ahol Midoriko is nyugszik.

– Ő nem nyugszik – hallatszott Kagome halk hangja, miközben tekintete a távolba révedt. – Most is harcol az ékkőben...

– Kagome, jól vagy? – pillantott rá Inuyasha.

– Érzem... – suttogta, majd a fiú hangjára magához tért és kérdően pillantott útitársaira:

– Mi van?

– Semmi... – rázta meg a fejét sóhajtva Miroku, s tovább fürkészte a sereget.

Hamarosan acélcsörgésre lettek figyelmesek, s meglátták a közeledő csapatot Kelet felől.

– Mi? Ezt nem gondolhatják komolyan! – hördült fel Inuyasha, mikor tekintete rájuk esett.

Nem voltak többen néhány száznál; még egy hadseregre sem lett volna elég, nemhogy egy ekkora tömegnek.

– Megeszik őket reggelire... jaj – nyögte Kagome.

– Vagy épp tízóraira – helyesbített Inuyasha, mire a lány dühös tekintetet küldött felé, de ő nem foglalkozott ezzel, hanem azonnal felpattant – volna, ha Miroku nem húzza vissza. – Neked meg mi a fene bajod van? – morgott a félszellem.

– Csss! – csitította a szerzetes. – Nézd!

A környező völgyekbe és hegygerincekre mutatott, ahol néhol egy-egy villanást lehetett látni.

– Azok is Kayouék katonái... akik lent vannak, szemben Takamaruval, ők csak csali – magyarázta halkan Miroku.

– Aha... – nyújtotta el a szót Inuyasha.

– Most meg mi van...? – kérdezte nyúzott arccal a félszellem, a könyökére támaszkodva, miközben figyelte a lent zajló eseményeket.

„_Komolyan mondom, már csupán az üdítő és valami rágcsálnivaló hiányzik a kezéből..."_ vetett rá egy oldalpillantást Kagome, majd ő is visszafordult az előttük elterülő csatamezőn történtekhez.

– Most beszélnek valamit... sajnos nem hallom – felelte Miroku.

– Feh... még én se – válaszolta fennhéjázóan Inuyasha.

– És most... a fene!

– Mi van? – lesett ki Sango még jobban a dombocskája mögül. Szemei hirtelen elkerekedtek. – Támadnak!

Mindenki azonnal felpattant, s rohanni kezdett a csatatérre. Kirara útközben átváltozott, s a szellemirtó lány azonnal a hátára ugrott, öccsével és Kagoméval együtt, majd felemelkedtek a magasba. Inuyasha nagyokat szökellve érkezett meg a tömegbe, egy _„Vasromboló lélekrabló!"_ csatakiáltással, Mirokuval szorosan a nyomában, aki papi botját használta a támadásra.

„_Ezekben a támadásokban nincs is erő... mintha nem szívből harcolnának..."_ töprengett el Inuyasha, de ez épp elég volt arra, hogy egy kard oldalba találja, s ő haragtól eltelve újból az embereknek rontson.

– Inyuashaaaa! – hallotta Kagome kiáltását a magasból. Felpillantott a lányra. – Ne öld meg őket! Ők csak emberek!

– Na és? Ők akarnak megölni minket! Valahogy meg kell védenem magam! – hadonászott öklével a félszellem, mígnem be nem húzott egyet az egyik felé közelítő férfinak.

– Jó, de ne öld meg őket! Takamaru kényszeríti őket! – kiáltotta még a lány, de aztán mindent elnyomott a csatazaj.

Sango Kirara hátáról hajította el sorozatban a Csonttörőt, minden egyes támadása ügyesen célba talált; azért ügyelt arra, hogy ne tegyen túl nagy kárt a halandókban – hiszen a fegyvere mégiscsak szellemek ellen készült. Kagome felajzotta íját, s tekintetével Takamarut kereste. Őt azonban katonái gyűrűje vette körül, épp a barlang szájánál, melynél Midoriko lelke fogságba esett megszámlálhatatlanul sok évvel ezelőtt. Sajnos odáig nem tudta ellőni íját, de, ha közelebb mentek volna, az sem segített volna rajta, a hegy miatt, amelyben a barlang szája sötéten ásított és a katonák nagyon jól védték a támadásoktól a démont, bármerről is jöjjenek azok.

– Lent találkozunk! – kiáltotta Kohaku a nővérének, ahogy leugrott Kirara hátáról, bele a csata közepébe.

Kagome meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Sango ott helyben szívrohamot kap, de szerencsére a szellemirtó lánynak hamar elvonták a figyelmét; a levegőből hatalmas szárnyas szörnyetegek kezdték támadni Takamaru ellenségeit. Balszerencséjükre a szörnyek még azokat a csapatokat is megtépázták, amelyek eddig észrevétlenül húzódtak meg a szurdokok mélyében, s a hegygerinceken.

– Kérlek, tegyél le ott! – mutatott Kagome egy sziklára, amely szemben volt a barlang szájával, s majdnem tökéletes célzást nyújtott Takamarura.

Kirara leereszkedett, majd pedig Sangóval együtt tovarepült, amint Kagome érezte a lába alatt a talajt. Aztán a lány megemelte íját, s egy nyílvesszőt ráillesztett a húrra. Összehúzta szemeit koncentrálása közben.

Mindeközben Takamaru nyugodt külsővel, ámde feszült belsővel álldogált, kezében szorongatva a teljes ékkövet. Hosszú, fekete haja volt, szemei pedig éjkéken csillantak a napsütésben, akárcsak egy-egy csík arcán, s csuklóján. Összeráncolt homlokkal nézte, ahogy az égi szörnyek kikergetik a hegyekből a csapatokat, melyeket eddig nem is vett észre. Kezdtek egyre nagyobb fenyegetést jelenteni számára:

– Támadjatok! Senkit ne hagyjatok életben! – üvöltötte, s hangját tisztán lehetett hallani még a csatatér legtávolabbi szegletében is.

Kagome ekkor döntötte el, hogy lő.

A nyílvessző szélsebesen suhant, emberi szem alig tudta követni, majd félúton rózsaszín derengés fogta körbe, mely egyre erősödött, ahogy céljához közelített. Takamaru az utolsó pillanatban arra kapta a fejét, s egy másodperccel később már egy madárszörny vált hamuvá – hála a szent nyílvesszőnek. Kagome elkerekedett szemekkel nézett maga elé. Elvétette. A szörnyeteg megvédte Takamarut, sőt, a férfi már tudja, hogy a lány ott van.

Mikor leperegtek az utolsó hamuszemek is, a démon egyenesen a lány szemébe nézett, majd fagyos hangon kiejtette:

– Megölni.

Alig beszélt hangosabban, mintha suttogott volna, mégis, egyik katonája, mely a közelben volt, azonnal elkezdte törni az utat a lány felé. Kagome rémülten nézett maga elé, s egy pillanatra le is dermedt, majd futásnak eredt, le a hegyoldalon. Szorosan fogta íját, miközben olyan gyorsan szedte a lábát, mint még talán sohasem.

Balszerencséjére azonban túl későn vette észre a sziklás talajból kiálló éles követ, s elbukott benne. Kisvártatva sikerült ülő helyzetbe tornásznia magát, de nemcsak, hogy kificamította a bokáját, ráadásul még egy hosszú sebet is ejtett az éles kő a lábszárán. Felszisszenve próbált ráállni, de képtelen volt. A fájdalomtól könnyek szöktek a szemébe, s legnagyobb rémületére hamarosan meghallotta üldözője lépteit is.

– Inuyashaaaaaaaa! – sikoltotta, ahogy a torkán kifért, de csak remélni merte, hogy a félszellem idejében odaér... már, ha egyáltalán meghallotta a csata hevében a lány kétségbeesett hangját.

Inuyasha fülei megrándultak, mikor a szél felé hozta Kagome sikoltását. Aggódva körbefordult, hátha valahol meglátja a lányt, de nem látta a nyomát sehol sem. Idegesen szabdalta tovább az ostoba démonmadarakat kardjával, amik rá mertek támadni, eközben egyre csak azt figyelte, merre lehet Kagome. Egy ilyen alkalommal az egyik halandó lándzsája oldalba kapta, s ő vérezve rogyott le a földre. Hamar rá kellett jönnie, ahogy megérezte az égő fájdalmat, hogy a katona pengéjén méreg volt – s amint letekintett sebére, elkerekedtek a szemei: sárgászöld folyadék bugyborékolt a sérülés szélein, mint valami kór.

Inuyasha fájdalmasan nyögött egyet, s – a Tessaigát használva támaszának – felemelkedett, ám így is elég lassú volt, egy halandó is könnyedén legyűrhette volna. Szerencséjére Miroku a közelében harcolt mindvégig, így egy darabig megvédhette barátját; de tudta, ha nem érkezik minél hamarabb segítség, könnyen lehet, hogy bizony a félszellem itt végzi be, aki most ismét visszahanyatlott a talajra. Nagy fájdalmai voltak, s összeszorított fogai közt csak egy szó hagyta el ajkait:

– Kagome...

Kayou idegesen toporgott a szobájában, a karmait rágva. A szerelme kint harcolt a csatamezőn, miközben ő tétlenül járkált fel-alá a szobájában, sőt, még a nővére is a katonákkal tartott, csak neki kellett itt maradnia – és természetesen a kislányoknak, akiket most egy biztonságos szobába tereltek, nehogy bajuk essen, Asuka-san felügyeletére bízva őket.

Aztán, egy váratlan pillanatban egy sikoltást hozott felé a szél. Ismerős hang volt, s amit sikoltott... _„Inuyasha... Ők is itt lennének?"_ Kayou rémülten szaladt oda az ablakhoz, aggódva tekintve ki, a harcmezőre. A Kirarán repülő Sangót azonnal kiszúrta, s már tudta, a többiek sem lehetnek messze.

– Kagome... – suttogta, mikor is rájött, ki sikoltott.

Az adneralin szintje hirtelen az egekig szökött, s ő dermedten állt egyhelyben, miközben fejében csak úgy cikáztak a gondolatok.

„_Nem mehetek ki, mert megígértem Sesshoumarunak... de Kagome veszélyben van és amúgy sem biztos, hogy sikerülne időben odaérnem... hacsak..."_ a hasára pillantott. Taiki segítségével talán sikerülhet. Odasétált és elvette botját, ami az egyik falhoz volt támasztva. Kezében ezüstösen felizzott a fegyver, s hamarosan megjelent a végén az ezüstszín penge. Ennek megidézése nem okozott különösebb gondot Kayou számára, hiszen már jó ideje csak az erősebb formájában volt. Vett egy mély levegőt és még egyszer átgondolta, mit készül tenni. _„Csak azt ígértem meg neki, hogy feleslegesen nem kockáztatom az életemet... de hát... ez nem felesleges! Kagome élete veszélyben forog!"_ határozott Kayou, s próbált összpontosítani.

Legutóbb akkor sikerült szellemgömbként utaznia, mikor idetartottak, a Kastélyhoz és Kayou már nagyon várta, hogy újból itt lehessen. Tehát, most megpróbált arra koncentrálni, hogy minél hamarabb Kagome mellett akar lenni. Tudta, az idő sürgeti, s egy jó barátjának szüksége van rá. Nem vesztegethette az értékes perceket.

A következő pillanatban éles fehér fény villant a szobában, egy villámlással kísérve, majd a fehér szellemgömb iszonyatos sebességgel elindult, milliárdnyi szilánkokra törve az ablaküveget, mely akkoriban még ritkaságszámba ment. De Kayou ezzel nem törődött, csak arra koncentrált, hogy minél hamarabb odaérjen Kagoméhez. Pillanatok alatt megérkezett, s fehér fény ragyogta körül, ahogy alakot öltött a lány előtt, barátja támadójával szemben.

Kinyitotta eddig behunyva tartott szemét, melyben veszélyes ezüst fények táncoltak, majd pedig felvette támadóállását – igaz, lényegesen nehézkesebben mozgott, mint pár hónapja, tekintve nagy hasát, mely jelezte, már nem sok van hátra terhességéből.

– Hn... egy halandó lány és egy várandós szellemasszony – húzta gúnyos vigyorra a száját a démon.

Takamaru seregének magját démonok alkották, s köztük voltak azok is, akik vezérüket védték, élő gyűrűként, a barlang szájánál.

– Jó lesz már végre egy kis szórakozás – ropogtatta meg ujjait, ördögi mosolya kíséretében.

– Hah! Azt majd meglátjuk! – kiáltotta harciasan Kayou, s kivárta, míg a férfi támadásra szánja el magát...

Folytatása következik...


	8. Kaze no Ryukyu

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**8. rész: Kaze no Ryukyu**_

Miroku is már eléggé megsérült, s már csak nehezen tudta magát védeni, nemhogy Inuyashát, aki már alig volt eszméleténél a nagy vérveszteségtől. A méreg, ami szinte égette bőrét, nem engedte bezárulni a sebet és fájdalmas szenvedést okozott a félszellemnek, miközben gondolatai már nem is önmaga körül, hanem Kagoménél időztek. _„Sikoltott... és én nem tudtam megmenteni..."_ gondolta keserűen, de szíve mélyén remélte, hogy valaki még idejében el tudott sietni a lány segítségére.

– Kagome... – Inuyasha hangja rekedten tört fel tüdejéből, ahogyan egy jó adag vér is.

„_Már csak azt sajnálom, hogy a vérem sós ízét érezve kerülök a másvilágra, nem pedig Kagome édes ajkait..." _sóhajtotta keserűen gondolatban, szemeiben pedig már alig pislákolt az értelem.

– A fene, öcsém, ne légy már ilyen szánalmas! Méghogy halandók keze által halálodat lelni...? Micsoda szégyen! – hallotta Sesshoumaru hangját, amely most oly távolinak tűnt számára. – Gyerünk, kelj már fel, csak én végezhetek veled! Ne tedd ezt velem! – korholta továbbra is öccsét, mire Inuyasha szája szegletében egy keserű mosoly jelent meg.

– Hát ölj meg – köhögte. – Már úgysincs miért...

– Idióta.

Fényes kék villanás látszott, aztán a jelenség eltűnt, Inuyasha pedig egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mintha tényleg meghalt volna, de aztán lassan visszatért belé az élet. Sebe még mindig fájt, de a vér már nem ömlött belőle, csupán a méreg terhelte le testét. Aztán már tényleg nem bírta tovább; átadta magát a fekete öntudatlanságnak.

„_Kagome... bocsáss meg nekem..."_

Utolsó pillanatában még hallott egy távoli sikoltást, melyet bátyja mérgesen morgó hangja követett:

– Baka onna... megmondtam neki, hogy maradjon a Kastélyban!

Utána viszont már tényleg elsötétült előtte minden...

A démon nem is pazarolta arra az idejét, hogy fegyvert rántson, karmaival esett neki a nőnek, aki ügyesen forgatva botját, kivédte a támadást, sőt, pillanatokon belül ellentámadásba fordította át védekezését.

Kayou érezte, hamar fárad, s ereje már nem a régi. Sőt, _félt_. Eddig még sosem félt _ennyire_. Ez más volt. Most nem csupán Kagoméról vagy róla volt szó, hanem a még meg nem született gyermekéről is. Támadásának ereje visszasöpörte a férfit jó néhány méternyire, de az gyorsan magához tért, s szeme rémisztő vörösen felizzott.

– Uh... oh... – Kayou arca egyik pillanatról a másikra falfehérre váltott.

Aztán, mikor rohanni kezdett felé a férfi, kezét ösztönösen meglendítette, s abból egy zöld ostor csapódott ki, a nő pedig többször is még megmozgatta csuklóját, ezzel hosszú vágásokat ejtve a démon addig hibátlan bőrén. Ellenfele mérgesen morgott, egyre hangosabban és veszélyesen.

A következő pillanatban pedig arca eltorzulni látszott, majd pedig, a sötétkék aura, mely körüllengte, teljesen eltakarta őt. Nemsokára már egy hatalmas fekete párducdémon állt Kayou és Kagome előtt.

– Te jó ég...! – suttogta Kayou, tágra nyílt szemekkel. –Az istenekre...!

Gyorsan odafutott Kagoméhoz, de hiába próbálta lábra állítani a lányt, minduntalan összecsuklott, a nő pedig nem bírta őt el ilyen állapotban. A párduc kinyitotta száját, melyben megcsillantak hatalmas metszőfogai, s lecsapni készült a rémült nőszemélyekre maga előtt.

Kayou és Kagome egyszerre vettek nagy levegőt, ahogy megszorították a másikat és teli tüdőből sikoltottak. Levegőjük hamarosan elfogyott, de aztán újból folytatták a sikoltozást, amint ismét lehetőségük volt rá.

A párducdémon szemében bosszankodás lángja villant; tisztán látszott, hogy nincsenek ínyére az éles női hangok. Frusztráltan mordult egyet, s felemelte egyik hatalmas mancsát, hogy összenyomja vele az előtte térdeplő két bosszantó alakot.

Teljes erejéből lépett volna rájuk, ám az utolsó pillanatban belécsapódott valami ezüstszín. Ahogy a por elült, halk, mérges morgásra lettek figyelmesek a közelben lévők, s a két nő meglepetésében még sikoltani is elfelejtett, ahogy feszülten várták, mi lép elő a porfelhőből.

Bumm.

Egy hatalmas mancs a földnek csapódott. Majd még egy. És még egy...

Egy nagy kutya lépett ki a napfényre, ezüst bundáján csak úgy szikráztak a napsugarak, pofáját két oldalt bordó csíkok keretezték, míg homlokát egy éjkék félhold ékesítette. Kayou azonnal felismerte, habár még sosem látta őt ebben az alakjában.

Kagome is hamar rájött, ki az, igaz, neki már volt szerencséje találkozni vele kutyaszellem formájában – az emlékre kissé összerándult; csöppet sem volt kellemes.

– Sesshoumaru... – lehelte alig hallhatóan Kayou, mire a kutyadémon vörösen izzó szeme sarkából rá tekintett, s mordult egyet. De a nő megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom elvinni Kagomét...

Egy hatalmas sóhajtás szakadt ki a kutyából, de már nem figyelhetett tovább az apró alakokra, mert a párducszellem megelégelte az unalmas közjátékot, és alattomosan rátámadt.

Csontok reccsentek, vér fröccsent szanaszét, beborítva az egész fennsíkot, ahol a harc folyt, de végül a kutya sikeresen legyűrte a párducot, s egy elegáns mozdulattal kettéharapta hatalmas agyaraival a macskaféle torkát. Aztán üvöltött egy nagyot, a következő pillanatban pedig már rózsaszínes fény vette körül, s átalakult, felvéve ezzel emberi alakját.

Kayou idegesen harapdálta a szája szélét; tudta, hogy Sesshoumaru milyen mérges most rá; ezt tisztán érezte, nem is kellett volna a urának még mindig vörösen égő szemeibe néznie ahhoz, hogy erre rájöjjön. Nagyot nyelt, mikor a kutyadémon végre odaért hozzá, miután szája sarkából egy könnyed mozdulattal letörölte a vérfoltot; tekintete csak úgy perzselte asszonya bőrét.

– Megmondtam neked, hogy maradj ott – felelte kimérten, amit egy éles levegővétel kísért, hogy uralma alá tudja vonni dühét. – És te is megígérted... hát így bízzak a szavadban...?

– Sesshoumaru... én... – kezdte óvatosan Kayou. – Én csak azt ígértem meg, hogy nem kockáztatom feleslegesen az életemet... és ez... ez nem volt az! Kagome meghalt volna, ha nem sietek a segítségére! – fejezte be, miközben lassan feltápászkodott.

Egy hosszú pillanatig feszült csend honolt, majd Sesshoumaru kifújta eddig bent tartott levegőjét és nyugalmat erőltetve magára megszólalt:

– Menj vissza a kastélyba. Ott biztonságban lesztek.

– Nem hagyhatom itt Kagomét – ellenkezett hevesen Kayou.

– Akkor vidd magaddal.

– Nem tudom... ilyen állapotban én semmit se tudok! – a nő gyorsan elfordult, de balszerencséjére éppen Kagoméval nézett szembe, így gyorsan fordult még egyet, s most mindketten csak oldalról látták. Arcába belehullott nagy hajzuhataga, így nem láthatták az apró könnycseppeket, melyet lassan eláztatták orcáit. Szipogásait próbálta elnyomni, s magát lenyugtatni, de legbelül mardosta a lelkiismeret-furdalás. Ő nem olyan személy volt, aki csak hátradől és tétlenül nézi, ahogy szerettei küzdenek életre-halálra.

Bár nem látta, Sesshoumaru megérezte a sós könnyek illatát a levegőben, s figyelmét nem kerülték el a halk, elfojtott szipogások sem, melyek a nőből törtek ki időről-időre. Közelebb lépett kedveséhez, de ő elfordította tőle a fejét; hihetetlenül szégyellte magát. A férfi sóhajtott egy nagyot és karjaiba zárta Kayout.

– Css... nyugodj meg...

– Hogy... hogy tudnék megnyugodni? – szipogta el-elcsukló hangon a nő. – Tehetetlen vagyok, miközben akik nekem a legkedvesebbek, élet-halál harcot folytatnak...

Újabb csönd ereszkedett rájuk; a távolból hallatszottak a csata zajai, ahogy fém csattant fémen, néhol csontok ropogtak...

– Én nem akarok visszamenni, Sesshoumaru – nézett fel végre a nő. Szemében elszántság csillogott. – Én _segíteni_ akarok!

A kutyaszellem nézte a nő könnyáztatta arcát, s a szemeiben lángoló eltökéltséget. Sokáig ízlelgette magában válaszát, végül beadta a derekát. Egy aprót biccentett:

– Rendben van... akkor segíteni fogsz a sérültek ellátásában; még nem fejeztem be – emelte fel kicsit a hangját, mikor látta, hogy Kayou közbe akar szólni – , tehát, segítesz a sérülteket ápolni, de nem mész a harc közelébe. _Megértetted?_

A nő még egy pillanatig hosszan nézett a szemébe, végül mégis megadóan sóhajtott egyet, s bólintott.

– Jól van – ölelte magához Sesshoumaru, egy puszit nyomva szerelme homlokára, mielőtt elengedte volna őt. – Elviszlek titeket oda.

– Köszönöm – suttogta rekedten Kayou, azzal utána indult.

Sesshoumaru könnyedén felkapta fél kezével Kagomét, majd másik kezét Kayouéba fonta, s egy pillanat múltán már kékesfehér fény vonta körbe mindannyiukat, majd pedig egy nagyobbacska szellemgömb elindult a Kastély és a harcmező közti tisztásra, ahol felállították a tábort a sérültek ellátására.

– Inuyasha! – sikoltott fel Kagome, mikor meglátta az eszméletlenül fekvő félszellemet, s már ugrott is ki Sesshoumaru karjából, de még ugyanabban a pillanatban össze is csuklott – lába még mindig nem bírta őt el.

– Ostoba halandó – mormogott magában Sesshoumaru, ám Kayou pillantására mégis felnyalábolta a lányt és letette az öccse melletti futonra. Kagome azonnal odamászott Inuyashához és lágyan megérintette a félszellem arcát – míg sajátja szomorúságot és fájdalmat tükrözött.

– Maradj itt – fordult Sesshoumaru Kayou felé, aki csak bűntudatosan biccentett egyet, majd odasétált Kagoméhoz, hogy bekösse a lábát.

– Gyere, megcsinálom ezt és nem fog fájni annyira... – kérte Kayou, azonban a lány csak nem akart a hanyou mozdulatlan alakja mellől elmenni.

– Inu... yasha... – suttogta elcsukló hangon.

– Jaj, ne légy már ilyen szomorú! Csak megsérült – próbálta nyugtatni őt Kayou. –Hidd el, egy-kettőre felgyógyul! – tette hozzá kacsintva.

– Biztos...?

– Biztos.

– Jó... – egy reszkető sóhaj hagyta el Kagome ajkait, ahogy végre leült és elhelyezkedett a futonján. Türelmesen megvárta, míg Kayou bekötözi a bokáját, aztán ismét Inuyasha mellett termett. Ezúttal azonban, mikor megérintette a fiú karját, a félszellem kinyitotta szemeit.

– Inuyasha! – kiáltott fel boldogan Kagome és a nyakába borult. Arcán temérdek könnycsepp pergett le a megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy Inuyasha magához tért.

– Ka... gome – nyögte a hanyou, aztán ő is átölelte a lányt és magába szívta édes illatát.

Csendes pillanatukból egy apró köhécselés szakította ki őket.

– Kayou? Te mit keresel itt? Veszélyes! – pillantott rá a szeme sarkából Inuyasha, ahogy feltápászkodott.

– Ezt ne most beszéljük meg, jó? – nézett rá szúrós szemekkel a nő, azonban tekintetében bűntudat csillant.

A félszellem bólintott egyet, majd Kagoméhoz fordult:

– Te jól vagy?

– Igen... csak a bokám fáj, de már jobb – biccentett a lány.

– Akkor maradj itt. Nem... akarom, hogy bajod essen – hadarta el gyorsan a végét a fiú, azzal már ott sem volt.

Kagome döbbenten ücsörgött még egy pillanatig, de úgy megdermedve, mintha egy szobor lenne.

– Jól érettem, hogy félt engem? – pislogott.

Kayou kacagása térítette magához:

– Hogy ti ketten milyen aranyosak vagytok! Kagome, ideje lenne lassan komolyan venni a dolgokat – halt el a nő nevetése. – Nem volt elég bizonyíték a számodra, hogy Inuyasha _Téged_ választott, mikor eljött az idő és veled akart lenni? Hát akkor meg miért kételkedsz benne...?

Kagome még egy hosszú pillanatig arra nézett, amerre a fiú eltűnt, de aztán feltápászkodott és óvatosan elbicegett.

– Most meg hová mész? – kérdezte meglepetten Kayou.

– Segítek ellátni a sebesülteket.

– Oh, igaz is... – ő is elindult a lány után, hogy segítsenek azokon, akiken csak tudnak.

Eközben a csata javában dúlt a harcmezőn – sokan elestek mindkét táborból, a sebesültek száma pedig még annál is több volt. Lassacskán mindenki ereje végére ért, kivéve talán a démonokat, akik még csak most kezdtek belemelegedni a küzdelembe; szinte forrt a vérük, hogy megízlelhessék a győzelem mámorát.

Nyugat és Kelet összesített erői ellenére sem állt nyerésre; még Inuyasháék csapatának segítségével sem. És – habár Kagome jövendőbéli gyógyszerei és tudománya nagy segítségükre voltak – a sebesültek közül egyre többen távoztak a másvilágra. Kayou kénytelen volt olyanokat elbúcsúztatni, akik mindvégig hűségesek voltak hozzá és családjához, vagy épp azokat, akiket csak nemrégiben ismert meg... az idős katonák elvesztése volt talán legnehezebb számára, hiszen ők már az apja hadseregében is harcoltak és mindig védték a családját. De mindezt emelt fővel tűrte, hiába esett meg, hogy néha-néha egy-egy makacs könnycsepp legördült az arcán; ő gyorsan letörölte, mielőtt még bárki észrevehette volna.

Két éjfekete madár érkezett a csatamező fölé, s ott köröztek percekig. Furcsa volt, úgy tűnt, mintha a helyzetet elemeznék, ki szorul segítségre, valamint az esélyeket latolgatták. Aztán a nőstény madárnak megcsillant a szeme, mikor tekintete megállapodott egy, a barlang szájában álldogáló alakon. Azonnal társa mellé repült és fejével óvatosan bökdösni kezdte azt. A hím is arra nézett és úgy tetszett, mintha biccentett volna. Még váltottak egy hosszú pillantást, aztán a hím ereszkedni kezdett, azonban, még mielőtt elérte volna a talajt, alakja megremegett, s változni kezdett.

A nagy porfelhőben, melyet a csata heve szült, először nem is látszott pontosan, csak valami emberféle alakot lehetett kivenni. Aztán a Nap szomorú fénye megcsillant valami fényes, sima fémen.

– _Kaze no Ryukyu!_ – hallatszott egy férfi kiáltása, mire süvítő szél támadt és valami iszonyatos sikoltást hallatott.

Az emberek megdermedtek, mikor pillantásuk az égboltra siklott. A levegőben kavargó törmelék és por lassan testet öltött, ami egy kígyóra hasonlított leginkább. Ahogy magasztosan az ég felé emelkedett és kitátotta két méregfoggal megáldott száját, visított még egyet, s immáron teljes valójában a csatatér fölött lebegett. Ekkor látszott igazán, hogy egy viperáról van szó.

– Támadj! – parancsolta ugyanaz a férfihang, mire mindenki rémülten pislogott rá.

Inuyasha készenlétbe helyezte a Tessaigát, és a többiek is a jövevényre összpontosítottak. Nem tudták, melyik oldalon áll és kiket fog lemészárolni. Mert egy biztos volt, ezt a jelenséget elnézve: hatalmas pusztítást fog véghezvinni.

Folytatása következik...


	9. Ördögi terv

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**9. rész: Ördögi terv**_

A vipera még egyet visított, aztán lecsapott áldozataira – Takamaru rémült seregére. Az emberek fejvesztve menekültek, de nem sokáig: amint a levegőből született hüllő átsuhant alakjukon, alig néhány pillanaton belül összeestek.

– Ki vagy te? Mutasd magad! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, még szorosabban markolva kardjának markolatát.

Egy halk kuncogást hozott felé a szél.

– Enyje, hát így kell fogadni egy segítő kezet és egy régi barátot...?

A por lassan elült, így most már könnyedén kivehették alakját:

– Kuroda? – bökte ki az Inuyasha csapat szinte egyszerre.

– Hn – Sesshoumaru alig egy pillantásra méltatta régi ismerősüket, azzal tovaszállt, hogy energiaostorát használva megritkítsa az ellenség sorait.

– Hű, egész jó kis támadást hoztál össze – makogott Inuyasha zavarában.

Kuroda hátrasimította az arca elé lógó egyetlen ezüstszínű tincsét és ajkai szegletében egy büszke félmosoly játszott:

– Majd később megbeszéljük, Inuyasha – biccentett, aztán elfordította tekintetét. – Ha jól látom, még van egy kis dolgunk, a _Kaze no Ryukyu_-m ellenére...

Azzal már rohant is arrafelé, ahol a legsűrűbben voltak ellenségeik; kardja minden egyes csapásával egy-egy test hullott a földbe. Háború volt. És háborúban nincs helye kegyelemnek.

– Jé, akkor Kazarunak is itt kell lennie valahol a közelben, nem igaz? – kérdezte Shippou Kirara hátáról. A nagymacska egyetértően mormogott.

– Gyertek! – ugrott fel a neko hátára Sango, kezében a Csonttörővel, azzal már a felhőket szelték és onnan tizedelték az ellenséget.

Egy apró, fekete árny suhant végig a vipera utáni porfelhőben, észrevétlenül. Még a démonok sem láttak ekkora nagy kavarodásban tisztán; ezt használta ki a nőstény madár. Közben úgy tűnt, mintha csőre mögött gonoszul elmosolyodott volna: a _Kaze no Ryukyu_-nak hála most kedvezően állt Takamaru ellenfeleinek szénája.

A madár óvatosan közelített a démon felé, miközben tekintetével a Szent Ékkövet kereste. _„Hm. Nem valami kreatív."_ állapította meg unottan, mikor megtalálta a férfi nyakában, egy láncon a Shikon no Tamát. _„Talán, ha ellopom tőle, elvonhatom a figyelmüket... nem is... jobb ötletem van!"_

Izgatottan csettintett csőrével, majd leszállt a barlang szája alatti hasadékban, ahol olyan mély árnyék ült, hogy szinte lehetetlenség volt belátni. Amint lábai talajt értek, alakja hirtelen változni kezdett, s a következő pillanatban már egy gyönyörűszép, fekete hajú és ruhájú, élénk ébenszín szemű, hófehér porcelánbőrű szépség guggolt. Nyakából elővett egy hollófekete madártollat és halkan mormolt valamit, miközben szütyőjéből rászórta az ott tárolt csillogó port.

– Menj! – suttogta a tollnak, ami hirtelen életre kelt és az előbbi fekete madárnak egy tökéletes mása formálódott belőle.

A madár könnyedén felrepült a sziklapárkány alól – ezúttal azonban már vigyázni kellett, mert az előbbi támadás által kavart zűrzavar és por elült már – és észrevétlenül közelített célpontja felé, miközben a nő távolba révedő tekintettel ült az árnyak közt. Szemeiben azonban nem a csata, hanem a madár által látott dolgok tükröződtek...

Takamaru kicsit ideges lett, mikor a vipera-támadás lerombolta seregének nagy részét, azonban megnyugodott, mikor látta, hogy démonjai még mindig harcolnak; akárcsak a felhők közül aláereszkedő mutáns, vérszomjas madarak is.

A halandók? Pótolhatók. Ahogy minden démon is, habár az is igaz, hogy az ő helyükre már nehezebb volt találni megfelelő pótlékot, mert egyre csökkent az erős youkai-ok száma.

Ezen töprengett, azonban gondolataiból egy madár karmos lábai tépték ki, ahogyan a Szent Ékkövet is a nyakából, láncával együtt.

– Hé! – kapott a szárnyas veszedelem után, s azonnal egy karomcsapás indul útjára; ami azonban gyengécske volt.

Takamaru hangosan szitkozódott és utasította körülötte álló démonjait, hogy azonnal szerezzék vissza a madártól az ékkövet. Azok sietve elindultak, s a férfi még azokat is mozgósította, akik ott akartak maradni, hogy védjék.

– Menjetek! Az Ékkő fontosabb! Ha nincs nálam, akkor nincs miért megvédenetek!

A hátramaradt három démon lopva egymásra pillantott ezt hallva, azonban egy szó sem hagyta el ajkukat, ahogy ők is az ékkő-vadászatra elindultak.

Eközben a barlang bejárata alatt, a repedésben gonoszul elvigyorodott a nő. Pislogott egyet és már ismét a saját szemével látott. A madár meglesz. Csak vigye minél messzebb azt az ékkövet.

Egy kecses ugrással a barlang szájánál termett, pontosan Takamaru előtt. A démon egy pillanatra nagyon meglepődött, de mikor a nő előrántotta övéből csillogó tőrét, a férfi arca gúnyos vigyorba torzult. Előhúzta sokkal nagyobb kardját, mire a nő szemében furcsa fény csillant. Tőre pillanatokon belül hosszú karddá változott; hullámos pengéjén csak úgy táncoltak a meg-megtörő napsugarak, a szivárvány színeiben.

Fémes csengéssel feszültek egymásnak a kardok, ahogy kezdetét vette a harc.

Sokáig vívtak, mígnem a nő ki nem merült. Utolsó erejéből még előhívott egy árnyat a homályból, mely egy harcos alakját vette fel, s amíg az lefoglalta Takamarut, addig ő egy szusszanásnyit tudott pihenni; tekintetével addig is kereste a többieket, habár fél szemét a mellette zajló csatán tartotta. Takamaru hiába akart a nő közelébe kerülni, a harcos mindig eléállt. Végül aztán rájött, máshogy nem juthat el hozzá, csupán, ha legyőzni az árnyat. Így vele kezdett újdonsült erővel vívni, még nagyobb hévvel.

Kazaru arra riadt fel, hogy közvetlenül a háta mögött két kard találkozik és furcsa csilingelésük hatására végigborzongott. Elkerekedett szemekkel fordult meg: észre sem vette, hogy árnyharcosát legyőzték, de, ami talán még jobban meglepte, aki hárította a reá súlytó csapást, az nem volt más, mint:

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – lehelte a nő hitetlenül, mire a férfi hátrapillantott a válla felett, és visszafordulva Takamaruhoz; egy lendülettel ellökte magától ellenfelét.

– Kazaru. Észre sem vetted, hogy legyőzték az illúziódat, vagy, hogy itt vagyok.

A nő elpirult szégyenében és lehajtotta a fejét, így hosszan leomló fekete fürtjei eltakarták vöröslő arcát. _„Kimerítettek a mai nap varázslatai."_

– Mire vársz? – hasított elméjébe Sesshoumaru bosszankodó hangja.

– Hogy... érted? – pislogott tudatlanul Kazaru.

– Menj már! Ez nem a te harcod! – válaszolta a kutyaszellem, azzal hárította Takamaru újabb támadását.

Kazaru arcán nem volt jele semmi érzelemnek, de valahol mélyen, legbelül hálás volt Nyugat urának azért, hogy megmentette őt. Mélyet sóhajtott, azzal felpillantott a szürke, felhőktől és portól terhes égre, ahol észrevette a fekete madarat, melyet a tollból keltett életre. A démonok már majdnem beérték őt.

– Jaj ne! – csúszott ki a száján, mikor látta, hogy egy karomcsapás eltalálja az illúziót.

Ezzel egy időben érezte, ahogy az ő ereje is fogyni kezd. Még egy sikeres támadás a démonok részéről, s ő még jobban legyengül – a madár alakja megremeg, de még tartja az ékkövet.

Feszülten figyelte, mi történik a következő pillanatban, azonban egy fájdalmas kiáltás elvonta tekintetét az égboltról: Takamaru fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal rogyott le a földre, mellkasát szorongatva.

Sesshoumaru összevonta szemöldökét.

– De hisz nem is vágtam még meg... – mormolta félhangosan, csak magának.

Kazaru összeszűkített szemekkel koncentrált, s amit meglátott a sokak számára láthatatlan fátyol mögött, aminek segítségével a valóság mögé nyerhet betekintést, attól azon nyomban elkerekedtek a szemei és rémülten hátrált néhány lépést; csupán pár centire állt a szikla végétől.

– Ez... ez... – alig jutott szóhoz döbbenetéből.

– Micsoda? Bökd már ki, asszony! – mordult rá idegesen Sesshoumaru.

– Ez csak egy illúzió! De akkor... – felkapta a fejét az égre, pont, amikor a madarat leterítették a vadászok. Az ékkő lehullt, s Kazaru kezébe érkezett meg. A nő egyetlen érintésére a kő szétporladt.

– Ő is és az ékkő is illúzió volt... – összegezte döbbent arckifejezéssel. – De akkor hol van az igazi Takamaru és a valódi Shikon no Tama...?

– És hol dúl valójában a csata? – tette fel a logikus kérdést Sesshoumaru.

– Csata? – ráncolta össze homlokát a nő.

– Valaki megsebesítette az igazi Takamarut, ezért jelent meg a sérülés ezen az ál-testen is.

– Igaz...

– Mi baj, Kayou? – kérdezte Kagome.

– Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét a megszólított.

– Folyamatosan járkálsz fel-alá, idegeskedve... tudom, sok forog kockán, de pár órája még nem így viselkedtél... – magyarázta a papnő, aggódva.

– Csak... Arani.

– Hm? A nővéred? Tényleg, azt hallottuk, visszajött... – gondolkozott el a lány.

– Igen.

– És...?

– Most úgy tűnik, kibékültünk, de...

– De mi? – faggatta Kagome.

– De a harc kezdete óta nem láttam és aggódom érte. Sebesültek közt nem is várnám, hogy viszontlátom, de ami a legjobban aggaszt, a csatamezőn sem találtam... – nézett rá a kétségbeesés határán a nő.

– Ne aggódj, biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben van – karolta át Kagome, hátha így meg tudja nyugtatni egy kicsit. – Arani tud magára vigyázni, biztosan jól van.

– Hát, remélem... – motyogta Kayou, s hálásan pillantott fel a lányra. – Nagyon kedves tőled, Kagome.

– Ugyan már! – hárította a dicséretet a lány. – Gyere, inkább lássuk el a többi sebesültet!

– Jó.

Egy hosszú, sötét hajú férfi ezekben a percekben esett térdre, a mellkasán tátongó széles sebet szorongatva. Éjkék szemei mérgesen megvillantak, majd a következő pillanatban oldalra vetődött, így kerülve ki egy újabb csapást. Ezúttal már kardját is visszaszerezte, amit az imént löktek ki kezéből.

Ahol a két penge találkozott, arany és vörös színű szikrák pattogtak ki. Egy hosszú, aranyszőke hajú nő tartotta az egyiket, gyönyörű, mézszín szemeiben visszatükröződtek a vörös fények, ezzel veszélyes atmoszférát teremtve körülötte.

– Ne is erőlködj. Gyenge vagy te az Ékkő nélkül! – gúnyolta a férfit, miközben hasított egyet oldalról a kardjával, azonban ezúttal Takamaru gyorsabb volt nála és kitért előle. A nő nem is látta, hogy megmozdult, már csupán azt érezte, hogy egy vörösen izzó kard éles pengéje feszül nyakának lágy húsába. Mozdulatlanná dermedt, azonban aranyban fénylő fegyverét még mindig nem engedte le.

– Én nem úgy látom. Mondd csak, Arani, most kinek a torkához feszül egy halálos penge...? – suttogta vérfagyasztóan a nő füleibe Takamaru.

A démonúrnő nyelt egyet, miközben pillantása saját kardjára esett. A pengében visszatükröződött a férfi öntelt arca. Arani szemei összeszűkültek, s hamarosan tekintete megakadt a férfi nyakában lógó láncon. Nagy spirituális energiát érzékelt. Tudta, hogy az a Shikon no Tama. _„Annak kell lennie!"_

– Majd meglátjuk, ki nevet a végén... – folytatta duruzsolva a férfi. – A te területeid is az enyémek lesznek, s győzelmem egyet jelent azzal, hogy Nyugaté is... hiszen, úgy tudom most mindkét hadsereg itt küzd az enyéimmel...

Arani nem válaszolt, agyában csak úgy cikáztak gondolatai. Lassan egy terv formálódott ki elméjében, azonban Takamaru még mindig nem fejezte be:

– Végignézed, ahogy elbuknak a katonáid... és romba dől a birodalmad... – a férfi egy kicsit megmozdította a pengét, mire egy vékony vércsík indult meg a nő nyakán, aki azonban nem adta jelét fájdalomnak – legvégül öllek meg téged, ne aggódj... De addig is szenvedni fogsz... ahogy a húgod is. Nem beszélve a kis halandó lányról, aki veled utazik...

A nő szemei döbbenten elkerekedtek. _„Honnan tudhat Zanáról?"_ hasított belé villámként a kérdés.

– Igen, tudok róla... semmi sem kerülte el a figyelmemet...

– Hn. Ne légy ennyire magabiztos, egyszer ez fogja jelenteni a halálodat – vetette oda neki fölényesen Arani.

– Na ne nevettess! Te sem tudod, miért pont ezt a helyszínt választottam a küzdelem helyének, igaz-e...?

A nő szemei összeszűkültek. _„Eltervezte volna...?"_

– Az arcodra van írva, hogy ezt sem tudtad...! – kacagott fel a férfi. – Hát elmondom, már úgysem tehetsz ellene semmit! – azzal eltaszította magától a nőt, de egyúttal meg is fosztotta kardjától.

Arani majdnem hangosan felnevetett, de türtőztette magát, mikor a kard kéken felizzott és megégette Takamaru tenyerét. Egy kéjes vigyorgást azonban ő sem tudott elnyomni, látva a férfi szenvedését.

Takamaru szemei egy pillanatra vörösen felvillantak, s eldobva a nő fegyverét, saját pengéjét Arani mellkasának szegezte, aki csendben állt a barlang falánál.

– Ne légy oly sokra magaddal, egyszer még ez jelentheti a veszted... – egy gúnyos mosoly jelent meg a férfi szája szegletében, ahogy kiejtette e szavakat.

– A barlang, ahol Midoriko lelke kiszakadt testéből és örökre megfagyott az időben, azokkal a démonokkal együtt, amikkel utolsó csatáját vívta. Ez a Shikon no Tama története... itt kezdődött minden és itt is fog eldőlni minden! – őrült kacagása szakította félbe saját mondanivalóját, azonban ügyelt rá, hogy kardja mindvégig az előtte álló fegyvertelen nőre mutasson. Mikor nevetése elhalt, folytatta:

– Az Ékkő segítségével elszívhatom a szellemek erejét, aztán, a Shikon no Tamát a testembe olvasztom, így aztán legyőzhetetlen leszek! Egész Nihon az enyém lesz!

– Őrült vagy – horkant fel Arani, nemes egyszerűséggel kijelentve e tényt.

– Majd meglátjuk, asszony, majd meglátjuk...

Folytatása következik...


	10. Feltámadás

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**10. rész: Feltámadás**_

Mindenki a barlangból jövő dübörgésre figyelt fel. A küzdő felek egytől-egyig megdermedtek és óvakodva várták, mi történik a következő pillanatban. Aztán már csak annyi látszott, hogy a hegy megremeg, majd hatalmas démoni aura terjeszkedik szét a mezőn és a környéken. Mindenki megborzongott; még Sesshoumaru is kissé feszengett ekkora jyakit érezve. Őt és Kazarut az elemi erőhullám, mely váratlanul kiáradt a barlangból, messzire elhajította, a csatamező közepére; még mielőtt a hegy megrázkódott volna.

Aztán, a barlang sötéten ásító szájából lilás-vöröses fények csaptak ki, s egy aranyszínű szellemgömb még a tombolás előtt elhagyta a nyílást. Arani a harcmező szélén tűnt fel újra, a sebesültek sátrai mellett. Innen mindent tökéletesen belátott...

Takamaru eltűnt a nő szeme elől, Arani pedig a következő másodpercben már csak a férfi kántáló alakjára figyelt fel. Kardját magához hívta, mely kékes fénnyel derengett fel, azzal ellenfele felé rohant vele.

A démon kitárt markában a Szent Ékkövet tartotta, mely kísérteties lila fényben úszott; a másik keze pedig a hatalmas megkövesedett maradványok felé nézett. Valamilyen rég elfeledett, ősi nyelven mormolt, melyet még az idők kezdetén a démonok használtak, de mára már feledésbe merült, s csupán kevesen ismerték. Arani is azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik még emlékeztek rá, s ekkor tudatosult benne, a férfi mire készül. _„Nem tudja, mit hablatyol itt össze; ezzel a varázsigével a Midorikóval harcoló démonokat kelti életre, miközben felajánlja magát nekik!"_ kerekedtek el szemei, és még abban a pillanatban emberfeletti sebességgel folytatta száguldását. Azelőtt ért oda, hogy az utolsó szó is lehangzott volna. Azonnal kiverte a férfi kezéből az ékkövet. Takamaru hiába kapott utána, már képtelen volt elérni.

És ekkor egy gonosz vigyorral az arcán kimondta a varázslat utolsó szavát az ősi nyelven:

– _Ébredj!_

– Neeeeeeeeem! –sikoltotta Arani, ahogy meglátta, megmozdulnak az eddig évezredes álmukban megdermedt alakok, a Négy Lélek Szent Ékköve pedig odagurul a szörnyetegek és Midoriko elé.

Az egész barlang életre kelt; ő pedig tudta, gyorsan kell cselekednie: Takamaru sorsa már megpecsételődött; a démonok felfalják őt. Viszont neki még mindig volt esélye a megmenekülésre – egy szemvillanás alatt arany szellemgömbbé változott, s kiszáguldott a barlang sötéten ásító száján, pont, mielőtt őt is elérte volna a forgatag.

A távolból még halkan hallotta Takamaru elhaló halálsikolyát, ahogy felemésztik őt a szellemek.

– Ostoba! – suttogta szomorúan Arani.

„_Ha nem vágyott volna ennyire a hatalomra, akkor még mindig élhetne... és nem is kezdődött volna el ez a háború... ki tudja, hány emberem esett már el...?"_

Behunyta szemét, remélve, ezzel kiűzheti elméjéből a zavaró gondolatokat. _„Most másra kell koncentrálnom!"_ szólt rá önmagára gondolatban, ahogy kiért a csatamező fölé, majd pedig a sérülteknek helyet adó sátrak mellett tűnt fel ismét.

A hatalmas dübörgés csak nem akart alábbhagyni, sőt, folyamatosan még csak erősödött is! Már senki sem harcolt – mindenkit lebénított a hatalmas energia, mely a barlangból áradt ki. Egy irtózatos üvöltés törte meg a döbbent csendet, amely a csatatéren honolt, majd pedig a hegy még egy utolsót remegett és kiszakadt belőle egy hatalmas test.

Vörös, kígyóra és sárkányéra emlékeztető alakja körbekerülte a lent ácsorgókat és félelemmel szorította össze a gyengébbek szívét. Néhány katona már futásnak is eredt; legtöbbjük a Takamaru seregéből való földművesek voltak, akiket kényszerítettek, hogy harcoljanak – már, aki még életben tudott maradni idáig; hiszen már ez is igen nagy teljesítménynek számított tőlük.

Fejvesztve menekültek a hatalmas démon elől, aki azonban nem kegyelmezett nekik: elsőként őket végezte ki. Irtózatos száját hatalmasra tátotta, pengeéles agyarait kimutatva ezzel; fogai előtt pedig egy nagy, sárga fénygömb növekedett. Mikor már elég erőt tett belé, elengedte és a rémült emberek felé hajította őket.

– Meneküljeteeeeeeek! – sikoltotta egy halandó férfi, miközben elbotlott. Ám nem adta fel, újra feltápászkodott, s futásnak eredt.

A hatalmas energiagömb óriási pusztítást mért, amint a földbecsapódott, s egy mérföldes körzetben minden élőt elpusztított. A fehér tűz, ami belőle áradt, mindenkit megégetett.

Kayou torkán akadt a levegő, aki pont ekkor lépett ki a sátrakból, megérezve nővére jelenlétét. Hirtelen meg is szédült, olyannyira rosszul lett a látványtól. Arani természetesen észrevette és még épp időben kapta el húgát.

– Köszönöm – mondta végül Kayou, mikor ismét a saját lábán állt, alig egy pillanattal később.

– Jól vagy?

– Aha... – bólogatott Kayou, aztán pillantása az óriási vörös démonra siklott, mely a levegőben körözött, lesve következő áldozatait. – Te Arani...

– Hm? – követte húga tekintetét a démonnő.

– Mi történt...?

– Az az ostoba Takamaru azt hitte, az uralma alá vonhatja azokat a démonokat, amik egyesültek, hogy Midorikót legyőzzék – magyarázta a nővére. – Azonban, mivel az ékkő is ott volt, ráadásul rossz varázsigét mondott el, életre keltette a szörnyeteget, saját magát áldozva fel ezért.

– Oh... – pislogott döbbenten maga elé Kayou.

Egy nagy üvöltés rázta fel a dermedten állókat; az ismerős, hatalmas ezüstszín démonkutya a hegy fölé magasodva toporgott a csatamező kellős közepén. Vérvörös szemei egy ragadozó pontosságával követték a sárkánykígyó szellem minden mozdulatát. Aztán... elrugaszkodott a talajtól és nekitámadt.

– Sesshoumaruuu! – sikoltotta Kayou, s már indult volna, ha nővére nem tartja vissza. – Neee! Engedj!

Ám hiába próbált kiszabadulni Arani fogságából, nem sikerült neki. Nővére kissé mérgesen szólt rá:

– Hagyd abba, különben még bajod esik!

– Nem érdekel! – kiáltotta húga.

– Na és Taiki...?

Kayou hirtelen alábbhagyott az ellenkezéssel.

– Honnan tudsz te erről?

– Ez most nem fontos.

Pár pillanatnyi feszült csend következett, miközben a szellemkutya vonítva aláhullt, azonban még szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban felszökkent és ismét támadott az egyesült démonokra.

– De akkor sem tudom tétlenül végignézni, amint megöleti magát... – Kayou hangja elhalt a mondat végére.

– Húgom – szólította meg Arani, mire ő felpillantott rá:

– Igen?

– Emlékszel még, amikor kicsi voltál és néha tanítottalak egy kicsit harcolni?

– Mire gondolsz...? – kérdezte összezavarodva Kayou, majd hirtelen világosság gyúlt elméjében. Testvére arcát látva Arani gonoszan elvigyorodott:

– Igen, pontosan arra.

– Megtennéd értem? Csak a Te segítségeddel tudom megcsinálni...!

– Tisztában vagyok vele – felelte Arani, majd komoly tekintettel fordult húga felé:

– De ígérd meg, az urad nem fogja a fejemet venni miatta!

Kayou elvihogta magát megkönnyebbülésében és nővére nyakába borult:

– Dehogy! A világért sem engedném neki!

– Na... na... elég lesz már...! – mormogott Arani, ahogy kibontakozott húga öleléséből, de azért egy kis mosolykezdemény ott bujkált a szája sarkában.

– Készen állsz?

– Soha ennyire! – mosolygott felé Kayou.

Arani csak elnézően megcsóválta a fejét, azzal megszorította húga kezét. Még mielőtt elkezdődött volna, egy utolsó figyelmeztetést küldött felé:

– Vigyázz a kölyökre, különben tényleg búcsút mondhatok az életemnek, ha bármi bajotok esik, hála a Te Sesshoumaru-samádnak...

– Ne izgulj már annyit! Természetes, hogy óvatos leszek! – csattant fel kissé tetetett sértődöttséggel a hangjában húga.

– Jól van – biccentett és mosolyodott el végre Arani is.

Ekkor elkezdődött: mindkettejük tekintete megkeményedett, s Kayounak még akkor sem rebbent egy szempillája sem, mikor az ezüst kutya ismét visszazuhant, majd feltornászta magát a felhők közé és szüntelen, fáradhatatlanul folytatta ellenfele ostromát.

Váratlanul mindkét női alakot aranyszín világosság vette körül, s most mindenki oda fordította tekintetét a fényesség felé; kivéve a nagy kutyát és a démon-egyveleget, akik most egymás eltiprásával voltak elfoglalva. Sesshoumaru még ebben a hatalmas alakjában is csupán egy nagyobbacska rovarnak tűnt a sárkánykígyóhoz képest; ha a méretarányokat tekintjük.

Két aranyszín auraszél lengte körbe a sátor melletti részt, melyek egyre nagyobbodtak. Növekedtek egy darabig, aztán hirtelen eltűntek és két aranyló bundájú rókaszellem jelent meg. Egyik magasabb volt a másiknál és tiszta arany színe volt; vörösen égő szemei mögött írisze is aranyosan világított. A másik is több háztömbnyire magasodott a sátrak és a rémült sereg fölé; igaz, az ő bundája is túlnyomórész arany színű volt, azonban az ügyes szemlélő itt-ott rálelhetett egy-egy ezüst foltra. Ezüstszín írisze keveredett az arannyal, ahogy vörösen izzottak az ő szemei is. Ő azonban nem volt annyira vékony, mint társa; látszott, hogy utódot vár.

Egyszerre üvöltöttek föl és rugaszkodtak el a talajtól, csatlakozva az ezüstszínű kutyához az égben, aki még mindig a vörös sárkánykígyóval küzdött. Hármukkal már jóval nehezebb dolga volt a démonnak és dühödten csapkodott farkával; teste izgett-mozgott, szabadulni akart az őt fogságban tartó állkapcsok közül.

Aztán hirtelen, egy váratlan mozdulatával mindhármukat félresöpörte.

– Kaze no Kizu! – harsant alant egy hang, s megindult az elemi támadás a szörny ellen...

Hiábavaló volt.

– Mi az? Még csak meg sem karcolta? – hápogott döbbenten Inuyasha.

– Akárcsak Ryukossei-nél... – elmélkedett hangosan Miroku.

– Igen! Ez az! Akkor ellene is használni fogom a Bakuryuuha-t! – kiáltotta izgatottan a félszellem.

– De ahhoz előbb... – Sango nem tudta befejezni mondatát, mert időközben a hanyou megiramodott a hatalmas bestia felé – neki újból használnia kéne azt az energiagömböt... – fejezte be, megborzongva a szellemirtó lány.

– Igen... – értett egyet komoran a mellette ácsorgó szerzetes is.

A sárkánykígyó dühösen mordult egyet, amikor Inuyasha már vagy tucatjára küldte felé a Szélbordát. Nem mintha érdemleges kárt okozott volna benne, de bosszantotta a hanyou, akár egy kis légy, ami repked körülötte és ő képtelen lecsapni – a félszellem ugyanis rendre kitért farkának súlyos mozdulatai elől.

Végül már sikerült annyira fölhergelnie a vörös démont, miközben a fáradtság apró jelei kezdtek mutatkozni rajta, hogy az állkapcsával sikeresen elkapta Inuyashát. Egy ideig vergődött a hatalmas agyarak szorításában, miközben mintha halványan Kagome aggodalmas kiáltása sodródott volna felé, de aztán addig hadonászott kardjával, mígnem a Tessaigát bele nem döfte a sárkánykígyó egyik kidülledő szemébe. A váratlan fájdalomra a teremtmény elengedte a félszellemet, aki épségben ért talajt.

– Szélborda! – kiáltotta ismét, öt sárga energiacsíkot indítva útjára, ellenfele felé.

A vörös démon vészesen mordult egyet, s nagyra kitátotta hatalmas száját. Agyarai előtt ismét energiagömb volt születőben, mire a maradék halandó eszét vesztve menekülni kezdett, minél messzebb a harcoló hanyoutól és a dühös sárkánykígyótól.

Inuyasha támadása elérte a szellemet, pontosan az energiagömbbe csapódva, ezzel csak növelve méretét.

– A támadása elnyeli a tiéd erejét! – kommentálta Miroku, kicsivel hátrébb a féldémontól.

– Azt én is látom! – mérgelődött a kutyafülű.

Egy irtózatos üvöltés hagyta el újból a sárkánykígyó torkát, azzal elhajította a hatalmasra duzzadt energiagömböt.

– Hah! Erre vártam már mióta, te rusnya dög! – kiáltotta Inuyasha, ahogy pengéje köré gyűlni kezdtek a szelek. Összehúzta szemeit, hogy koncentrálhasson, végül pedig meglátta az egymásnak csapódó örvényeket.

– _Bakuryuuha_! – kiáltotta, egy veszedelmes vigyorral az arcán.

Diadalittasan nézte, ahogy támadása belehasít a sárkányéba, azonban győzelme nem tartott sokáig: a szellem formált még egy energiagömböt, s azt is beleküldte a csapásba. És még egyet. Az Ellenhullám pedig hárommal egyszerre már nem bírt el...

– Mi? – bökte ki meglepetten Inuyasha, ahogy látta saját támadását maga ellen fordulni, megerősítve három energiagömbbel.

A csapás akkora volt, hogy lehetetlenség volt elkerülni.

– Itt pusztulunk mindannyian – suttogta maga elé Sango, aztán szorosan átölelte öccsét. _„A támadás mindent le fog tarolni, szerencse, ha egyáltalán a távolabb lévő Kastély megússza..."_

Mindenki bénultan tekintett maga elé. A három youkai alakba bújt szellem egy szempillantás múlva visszaváltozott, s – habár arcuk nem sok mindent tükrözött –, szemükben döbbent fényt csillant. Sesshoumaru volt az első, aki megmozdult; Kayout ölbe kapva elugrott a csapás elől.

– Araniiii! – sikoltotta asszonya, karját nővére felé nyújtva.

A démonnő az utolsó pillanatban kapott utána; még épp idejében kitértek a gömbök és a Bakuryuuha útjából. Egyedül ők nem bénultak le a félelemtől és volt annyi erejük, hogy képességeik segítségével megússzák. A többiek mind földbe gyökerezett lábbal nézték, ahogy közelít feléjük végzetük...

Folytatása következik...


	11. Időzavar

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**11. rész: Időzavar**_

Olyan volt, mintha nyüzsgő hangyabolyra tekintettek volna le. Mindenki egyszerre indult meg, s próbált kitérni a csapás elől, az utolsó pillanatban. Kayou szemei könnyesen csillogtak, ahogy Sesshoumaru mellett állt: tudta, rajtuk kívül valószínűleg senki nem éli túl. _„Drága kami; kétlem, hogy ilyen sorsot szántatok volna nekik... ilyen halállal..."_

Kagome eközben nem menekülni kezdett, hanem szerelme irányába rohant:

– Inuyasha! Inuyashaaaa! – sikoltotta, ahogy látta, a támadás egyre közelít a félszellem felé.

– Kagome? – moccantak meg a kutyafülek, mire a hanyou arany tekintete döbbenten pislogott a papnőre, ahogy az közelebb ért hozzá. – Mit keresel itt? Tűnj innen, különben meghalsz, te ostoba!

– Így se, úgy se tudok megmenekülni! – a lány arcáról immáron szabadon potyogtak a könnyek. Hangja suttogássá halkult az utolsó pár szónál. – Akkor legalább hadd én válasszam meg, hol halok meg...

– Ne mondj ilyeneket! – ölelte át Inuyasha a szipogó lányt.

– És kivel... – remegett meg Kagome hangja, ahogy ő is átkarolta a fiút.

A félszellem érezte, ahogy közelít feléjük az elsöprő jyakival dúsított támadás. Behunyta arany szemeit és orrát mélyen belefúrta a lány nyakába, keresve Kagome édes illatát. Nem akarta őt elengedni.

Eközben a papnő hátán végigfutott a hideg, ahogy megérezte azt a rettentő gonosz aurát, mely sugárzott az egyesült szellemekből álló sárkánykígyóból, valamint a kivédhetetlen támadásából. _„Midoriko-sama... bárcsak akkora erőm lehetne, mint Neked volt, hogy meg tudjam védeni azt, akit szeretek...!"_ összeszorította szemeit és még erősebben átölelte Inuyashát, miközben a mikóhoz fohászkodott.

– Mi ez...? – remegett meg Kagome, mikor kellemes borzongás futott végig testén. Szemei egyből kipattantak, és körbekémlelt, még mindig Inuyasha karjaiban. Tekintete a barlang száján akadt meg. Lilás-kékes fények villództak a sötét lyuk mögötti helyiségekben.

– Ott! – kiáltotta. Hangja beszáguldotta az egész csatamezőt és ismét döbbent csend lett úrrá mindenen – leszámítva a dübörögve közeledő támadást, s a hangosan üvöltöző sárkánykígyót, mely élvezte a félelmeket, miket jövendőbeli áldozataiban érzett, akik most egy emberként fordultak abba az irányba, amerre az ifjú papnő mutatott.

A lilás fények felerősödtek; a következő pillanatban pedig az egész hegy, amely a barlangot ölelte, szétrobbant, a szélrózsa minden irányába hajítva apró szikla- és földdarabokat. A hatalmasabbak szétmorzsolódtak az elemi tisztító erőben, mely szétáradt a hegy hajdani gyomrából.

A jelenség közepén egy kicsiny alak tűnt fel – elenyészőnek tűnt formája a hatalmas erőkhöz képest, melyeknek parancsolt. Ezt már a sárkánykígyó sem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Egy energiagömböt kezdett formázni, s mire végzett vele, ellenfele körül elült a legtöbb fény, csupán halványan lehetett érzékelni a végtelen erőt, mely belőle áradt.

A vörös démon elhajította a gömböt felé, mire az emberi alak mogyoróbarna szemei hirtelen felpattantak, ő pedig keze ügyében tartott kardjával kivárt, majd pedig egyet suhintott vele a megfelelő pillanatban. Pengéjéből tiszta fehér fény tört elő, előbb a gömböt elérve, majd pedig azt a hatalmas csapást, mellyel a Bakuryuuha is egyesült.

Szikrázó kék, lila és fehér színben úszó villámok cikáztak, ahol összeértek a támadások, majd pedig felnagyobbodtak és egy hatalmas kitörés, valamint dübörgés kíséretében vakító fény áradt. Mindenki kénytelen volt maga elé emelnie a karját, még úgy is, hogy elfordult, olyannyira éles volt.

Aztán csend. Síri csend. A zaj elült, akárcsak maga a fényjelenség is. Az életben maradt közönség óvatosan kandikált ki kezei közül, majd, mikor tekintetük megmentőjükre siklott, a legtöbben térdre rogytak és fejet hajtottak neki, amint felismerték.

Sango és Kohaku megdöbbenve pillantottak fel rá, s nem telt bele sok időbe, mire ők is meghajoltak, akárcsak Miroku. Inuyasha, karjában még mindig a reszkető Kagoméval értetlenkedve pislogott fel az égben lebegő alakra, aki hamarosan ereszkedni kezdett. A tömegen izgatott morajlás futott végig ennek láttán és sustorgások vonultak végig; akárcsak a lágy őszi szellőé a kies pusztán.

Kagome immáron Inuyasha mellett állt, mindketten megkövülve nézték az előttük álló harci díszbe öltözött nőt. Fent, az egyik hegytetőn, ahol menedéket kerestek, Kayou megindult lefelé. Pontosabban leugrott, de Sesshoumaru elkapta és egy rosszalló pillantással lekísérte, puhán érve földet, ahol még mindig nem engedte ki karjai közül. Arani pár pillanattal később csatlakozott hozzájuk; együtt sétáltak Inuyasháék mellé. Csupán ők öten voltak, akik nem hajoltak meg az előttük álló nő előtt.

Végül Kagome kibökte a kérdést, mely mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta:

– Midoriko-sama...?

Az alak biccentett, s egy halvány mosoly jelent meg szája szegletében.

– Most nincs időnk a csevegésre; van egy szörnyeteg, akit ideje lenne végre legyőznöm. Időtlen idők óta harcolunk.

Hangja lágy volt és selymes, megnyugtató a fáradt fülnek és elmének. Mondandója végeztén megfordult és feltekintett a lecsapni készülő démonra, azzal a következő pillanatban már ott sem volt; elrugaszkodott a talajtól, hogy közelebb kerülhessen ellenfeléhez.

– Mi is segítünk! – kiáltotta Kagome, s rögtön Inuyashára nézett. A lány kezében már volt az íja és egyetlen nyílvessző.

– Mi van? Csak nem egy nyíllal akarsz kiállni ellene? – kérdezett vissza a félszellem. – Te megbuggyantál!

A lány kedvesen elmosolyodott:

– Fekszik.

– Aurgh...

– Most már hajlandó vagy segíteni?

– Igazán, csak kérned kellett volna... – próbálta menteni büszkeségét Inuyasha; nem sok sikerrel.

Kagome felkapaszkodott a félszellem hátára, aki összegyűjtve minden erejét elrugaszkodott a talajtól, hogy kövesse a feltámadt mikót. A három youkai lent maradt, azonban nem tartott sokáig mozdulatlanságuk. Kayou tekintete elhatározottságot tükrözött, ahogy jobb karját oldalra kitárta. Nem kellett sokáig várnia: botja alig egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva már kezében volt, harca készen. Egy villanással megjelent végén az ezüstszín energiából álló penge.

– Mégis mit gondolsz? – Sesshoumaru hangja élesen csattant mögötte.

– Csupán megmentem a barátaimat – felelte határozottan Kayou, majd suttogva hozzátette, csak magának címezve, azonban a két démon tökéletesen hallotta minden szavát:

– És a szeretteimet...

Azzal elrugaszkodott a talajtól; iszonyatos sebességgel közelített a sárkánykígyó felé, akit időközben már elért Midoriko és most előtte lebegett, kardját harcra készen tartva. Inuyasháékat hamar leelőzte, s csatlakozott a mikóhoz.

– Ostoba asszony... – morgott a kutyaszellem, s egy pillanatra vörösen felvillantak szemei.

– Hallottad, mit mondott, Sesshoumaru-sama – vetett rá egy oldalpillantást Arani. _„És talán életemben először meg tudom őt érteni... és Zanukorót..."_ a démonnő tekintete megkeményedett, ahogy kezében kardjának kék pengéje felizzott _„...hogy miért tette azt, amit..."_ Ezzel az utolsó gondolattal felugrott a levegőbe, húga után sietve.

Sesshoumaru szeme ismét aranyszínre váltott, ám látszott arcán, hogy erősen gondolkozik. Végül ő is felszökkent, s mindenkit megelőzve Kayou mellé érkezett, a Toukijinnel a kezében.

A következő energiagömb már készülőben volt, s lent mindenki lélegzet-visszafojtva várta, mi történik majd... Amint a támadás elindult útjára, senki sem tétovázott, hanem azonnal cselekedett: Midoriko ismét lecsapott kardjával, ahogyan a három youkai is előhívta fegyvereik legerősebb támadásait. Inuyasha ugrása pedig pont ekkor ért zenitjére, s Kagome útjára engedte nyílvesszejét, mely sebesen szállt célpontja felé. Az ifjú papnő úgy gondolta, hogy először a támadásra koncentrál, s ebből a szögből, ha sikeresen átjut rajta, akkor a tisztítónyíl akár meg is sebezheti a sárkánykígyót; ezzel remélte, vége lehet a harcnak.

Azonban valamire senki sem számított...

– Hah? Mi történt? – pislogott értetlenkedve Inuyasha, ahogy a fehér energiagömb narancsvörös fénybe váltott át, miután utolérték az ellentámadások. – Kagome, kapaszkodj!

A lány bólintott és átkarolta a hanyou nyakát, így a fiú tudta használni mindkét kezét, hogy előhívja a Bakuryuuhát. Elemi erők feszültek egymásnak, míg végül hirtelen vakító fehér fényesség villant, ami mindenkit arra késztetett, hogy ismét behunyja a szemét.

Amint kitisztult látásuk, nagyon meglepődtek. Kagome értetlenkedve tekintett körbe: egy dús füvű legelőn álltak, s körülöttük elszórva lovak és tehenek legeltek.

– Hát ez meg...? – mormogta döbbenten.

– Nem tudom... – hangzott a hanyou válasza.

Kagome ekkor döbbent rá, miért van hiányérzete, mióta megérkeztek erre a fura helyre néhány pillanattal ezelőtt:

– Inuyasha! Hol vannak a többiek...?

– Urgh... – Kayou a hátát fájlalva tornászta fel magát végre ülőhelyzetbe. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire eltűntek szemei elől a furcsa sziporkázó csillagok, s végre körültekinthetett. Óvatosan feltápászkodott, hasára téve kezeit. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mikor a méhében növekvő Taiki rúgott egyet – igaz, ezzel egy időben fájdalmas fintorát is igyekezett elnyomni. _„Erős fiú, az egyszer biztos..."_ kuncogott magában, büszkeséggel gondolva fiára és annak apjára. _„Egek! Sesshoumaru!"_ tekintett körbe, azonban az erdő, ahová került, rajta kívül teljesen kihaltnak tűnt.

„_Na várjunk csak... erdő? És én meg..."_ hátrafordult _„naná, hogy megint egy fának préselődtem! Pont úgy, mikor..."_ emlékeit egy rendkívül gyorsan közeledő démoni aura szakította félbe.

– O-o... – csúszott ki száján.

Kétségbeesetten körbepillantott ismét, s ezúttal legalább fegyverét megtalálta. Nehézkesen lehajolt érte, s mire felegyenesedett, a youkai is odaért.

– Sesshoumaru... – ismerte fel a férfit Kayou. De valami nem volt rendben. Amint eltűnt a kutyaszellem futása következtében felkavarodó por, a nő szemei elkerekedtek, agya pedig egy hosszú pillanatra leblokkolt. Még mindig pontosan emlékezett, hogyan váltak el utolsó találkozásukkor _a fiatal Sesshoumaruval._

Egy tüsszentés verte fel a sziklás és kopár fennsíkot, ahogy Arani felemelkedett egy nagy kő mögül. Éles szemeivel gyanakodva pásztázta körbe a környéket, az azonban teljesen üres volt, leszámítva a mellette ácsorgó alakot.

– Sesshoumaru-sama? – nézett rá tanácstalanul a férfira. – Van valami ötleted, mi történt?

Csend következett, végül a démon megrázta a fejét:

– Valahogy ismerős ez a hely, de nem tudom hová elhelyezni.

– Akkor... talán legjobb lesz, ha körülnézünk... – javasolta a nő. – Úgy tűnik, elszakadtunk a többiektől is.

– Kayou... – suttogta alig hallhatóan a férfi, s azonnal szimatolni kezdett asszonya illata után. Remélte, hogy sikerül megtalálnia; ráadásul minél előbb, hiszen igen veszélyes lehet számára egyedül bóklászni ebben az idegen világban, főleg, mikor várandós.

Alig egy szippantásnyi idő múlva meg is találta, amit keresett. Szó nélkül indult meg arrafelé, démoni sebességgel. Arani döbbenten pislogott néhányat, mígnem az ő szaglójárataiba is elértek az illatfoszlányok, melyek húga helyét jelezték, így végre megértette, miért is volt olyan sietős a férfinak. Azonnal utánaeredt, azonban nem sikerült utolérnie, csupán a nyomát és Kayou illatát követte. Aztán, mikor megérzett egy másikat, teljesen összezavarodott. _„Olyan, mintha... mintha Sesshoumaru-sama egyszerre két helyen lenne!"_

Zavartan ráncolta össze homlokát, s gyanakvását csak tetézte, mikor még egy szag kezdett közelíteni feléjük. _„Ez is erős kutyadémon... ráadásul nagyon hasonló az illatmintája Sesshoumaru-samaéhoz!"_ még gyorsabb tempóra váltott, ám így is csak végszóra ért oda a helyszínre...

Egy hosszú, barna hajú nő rótta a poros utat, minden apró részletet eszébe vésve. Emléket azonban nem tudott fűzni e helyekhez. Mégis nagyon ismerősek voltak számára, hiába változott meg a táj. _„Vajon mennyi év telt el azóta...?"_ most először gondolkozott el igazán ezen. _„És most hol vagyok? Na és akik mellettem harcoltak, hová tűntek...? Remélem, nem esett komolyabb bajuk..."_ egy gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki belőle, ahogy eszébe jutottak.

– Midoriko-sama! – egy kiáltás rántotta vissza a valóságba. A papnő meglepve fordult meg: mögötte, az úton a kutyafülű félszellem és a fiatal miko igyekezett utána. Megállt és bevárta őket, bár sejtette, ők sem tudnak magyarázattal szolgálni a történtekre.

A fura ruhás lány kapkodta a levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát a futás után. Ellenben a hanyou közönyös arckifejezéssel ácsorgott, karba tett kézzel.

– Midoriko-sama, van fogalmad arról, hol lehetünk? – hallatszott Kagome tanácstalan hangja, mire a miko megrázta a fejét.

– Sajnálom, nincsen... valahogy ismerős a környék, de nagyon megváltozott, annyi bizonyos...

– Lehet, hogy keresnünk kéne valami települést és ott érdeklődni, hátha az itteniek tudnak segíteni – javasolta a lány.

– Áh, Kagome – húzta fel az orrát a féldémon, miközben behunyta a szemét. – Már megint egy újabb falu?

– Inuyasha... – vonta össze szemöldökét a megszólított. – Neked talán van jobb ötleted?

A félszellem végre kinyitotta egyik szemét, de amint meglátta dühös társát, ijedtében kiesett szerepéből és önkéntelenül is hátralépett egyet. Szemében azonban továbbra is makacsság csillant.

– Hmph!

– Hát akkor ezt azt hiszem, megbeszéltük, feltéve, hogy Midoriko-sama is egyetért – nézett kérdően a papnőre Kagome.

– Részemről rendben – biccentett a miko, így folytatták útjukat.

Midoriko azonban képtelen volt kiverni fejéből, mit szólnának bárhol is, ahová betennék a lábukat. _„Egy félszellem, egy furcsa ruhás lány és egy régóta halottnak hitt papnő... nem mondom, szépen összegyűltünk..."_ elnyomott egy kuncogást, s ismét felvette komoly arckifejezését, miközben a Nap lejjebb csúszott a láthatáron. Idegesen pillantott fel az égboltra.

– Valami baj van, Midoriko-sama?

A kérdezett a fiatal papnőre nézett, de aztán megrázta a fejét, ahogy tekintetét ismét a vörösödő felhőkre függesztette:

– Ideje lenne lassan valami pihenőhelyet keresnünk éjszakára.

Inuyasha arrogánsan ciccentett egyet, mire a többiek figyelmét azonnal magára vonta:

– Ezért nem szeretek én halandókkal utazni! Éjjelre mindig meg kell állni! És napközben is sokszor kell pihenniük!

Kagome már éppen robbant volna a dühtől, ahogy szokott, azonban Midoriko hangja megállította:

– Te is félig ember vagy... – erre a félszellem sértődötten elfordult tőle, de a miko kitartóan folytatta. – Ráadásul ma már nem találunk falut sötétedés előtt... az éj beálltával pedig sehol nem látnának szívesen ilyen furcsa utazókat, mint mi. Nem tudnánk meg semmit sem, ma már nem tehetünk semmit.

Inuyasha mélyet sóhajtott.

– Hát jó... de hajnalban azonnal továbbindulunk, amint a Nap első sugarai felbukkannak a keleti láthatáron! – rendelkezett a fiú.

– Hogyne – mosolyodott el óvatosan Midoriko.

– Remélem, hamar megtaláljuk a többieket... – motyogta félhangosan a köztük haladó fiatal lány. – Aggódom értük...

A félszellem ismét csak méltatlankodva ciccentett, hogy elrejtse valódi érzéseit, azzal megkezdődött a keresés egy alkalmas pihenőhely számára.

Folytatása következik...


	12. Családi perpatvar

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**12. rész: Családi perpatvar**_

– Lám-lám, a jövőből érkezett szellemasszony... – jelent meg egy gunyoros mosoly a fiatal Sesshoumaru szája szegletében.

Kayou meglepődött.

– Ezt meg honnan...?

– Hogy honnan tudom? – kérdezte magabiztosan a férfi, amire egy biccentés volt a felelet. – A paptól, aki múltkor visszaküldött téged... milyen kár, hogy ezúttal már nem teheti meg...

– Tessék? Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte óvatosan a nő, bár volt egy nagyon rossz érzése ezzel kapcsolatban. S a gúnyos félmosoly, amely mély szélesebbre húzódott az ifjú Sesshoumaru ajkain, csak alátámasztotta ezt.

– Távozásod után sajnálatos módon elhalálozott. Igencsak váratlan esemény volt... – vigyorgott sötéten.

– Mit... mit csináltál...? – hápogott a nő, s érezte, szédülni kezd. Csak botjára támaszkodva tudott talpon maradni. Teljesen egyértelmű volt, mi történt: a fiatal démon valószínűleg megölte mérgében a papot. _„És mindez csak az én hibám... én kevertem őt bele, pedig senkinek, semmit se ártott!"_ egy keserű könnycsepp gördült le Kayou arcán, amit aztán gyorsan letörölt. Terhesség és hangulatingadozások ide vagy oda, össze kellett szednie magát, ha élve akart kikerülni ebből a szituációból. És ha meg akarta védeni még meg nem született fiát...

– De látom, veled is történt egy s más, mióta utoljára találkoztunk... – jegyezte meg az ifjú démon, s lépett egyet a nő felé.

– Ne merj közelebb jönni hozzám! – hátrált el tőle Kayou, miközben feltartotta maga előtt a botját. A férfi egy pillanatra megtorpant.

– Ugyan, mit árthat nekem egy állapotos szellemasszony? Ráadásul... nem is vagy telivér. A világnak teszek szívességet, ha megszabadulok tőled és a fattyadtól is! – osztotta meg gondolatait a kutyaszellem, azzal továbbindult.

E szavak úgy vájtak Kayou szívébe, mint méreggel átitatott éles pengék. _„Emlékezz! Ez nem az a Sesshoumaru, aki a gyermeked apja! Ez nem ő...!"_ hevesen rázta a fejét, hátha elűzheti belőle az előbb elhangzott kegyetlen szavakat. Azonban ez nem nagyon sikerült neki. Tudta, hogy nagyon régen _az ő Sesshoumaruja_ is ilyen volt, ha nem pontosan ez a személy. És habár ott volt a tény, hogy a szóban forgó férfi immáron sosem bántaná szándékosan, mégis nehezére esett kiverni e szavakat elméjéből.

Erősen összeszorította szemeit, hogy gátat szabjon kicsordulni készülő könnyeinek.

– Hogy mered... – suttogta mérgesen, majd nem bírta tovább, dühösen az aranyszín tekintetbe nézett saját könnyáztatta szemeivel, s magából kikelve kiáltozni kezdett:

– Van fogalmad egyáltalán róla, hogy miket beszélsz? ... Hát persze, hogy nincs...! – vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megpróbálja lenyugtatni magát kirohanása után. – Hagyj békén – tette még hozzá csendesen, azzal félig elfordult tőle.

Egy könnycsepp szaladt szabadon útjára, mely végigfolyt szép arcán. _„Tudom, hogy Sesshoumaru sosem mondana ilyet... mégis nehéz ezeket a szavakat kivernem a fejemből... nem tudhatom, mit érezhet, hiszen tényleg nem lesznek teljesen démonok a gyermekeink... de Taiki és Miharu... értük megéri kockáztatnom!"_

– Hn. Ostoba – hallatszott a fiatal Sesshoumaru hangja, majd Kayou hallotta, ahogy kipattan az energiaostor. Azonban érezte, már nincs ereje arra, hogy félreugorjon a támadás elől. Kifárasztotta a mai nap, s a narancsvörös színek azt jelezték, az éj is hamarosan leszáll...

„_Sesshoumaru..."_ urára gondolt utolsó erejével, mielőtt hallotta volna, hogy a fiatal démon lecsap az aranyló-zöldes ostorral. Behunyta szemeit, s várta a fájdalmat, az azonban nem következett be, csupán egy dühödt kiáltás:

– Ne merészelj hozzáérni!

Kayou szemei azonnal kipattantak, s a hang irányába fordult: szíve nagyot dobbant, ahogy meglátta a mellette elsuhanó Sesshoumarut, _az ő Sesshoumaruját_, amint hárítja a felé közeledő csapást. _„Hogyan is lehetettem olyan ostoba, hogy kételkedtem benne...?"_ dorgálta meg magát a nő, s szipogva fordult a két férfi felé.

Belőlük azonban nem sokat lehetett látni, mivel azonnal harcba bocsátkoztak, felkavarva az avart, valamint a száraz földet, mely a talajon ülepedett le; így aztán minden elhomályosult, ráadásul olyan sebességgel mozogtak, hogy alig lehetett követni őket szabad szemmel!

„_Ajaj... sürgősen ki kell találnom valamit, mielőtt még ezek megölik egymást! A két Sesshoumaru tulajdonképpen ugyanabból a személyből származnak, tehát bármelyikük is győzedelmeskedne, nagy valószínűséggel az is meghalna, ha olyan lenne a sérülése a másiknak..."_ idegesen tekintett körbe-körbe, hogy vajon mit tehetne, azonban semmi használható ötlet nem jutott az eszébe.

Meglepődött viszont, amikor két démont is érzett még közeledni. Az egyik a nővére volt, a másik pedig... _„Inutaishou!"_ ismerte fel. _„Talán ő segíthet nekem!"_ Azonban már nem volt lehetősége erre megkérni a nagy kutyaszellemet...

– Nahát! Ezt el sem hiszem! Egy falu! Pont napnyugtakor! – örvendezett Kagome, majd a félszellem felé fordult mosolyogva:

– Hát nem csodálatos, Inuyasha?

– De, nagyon... – mormogta amaz, gyanakodva méregetve a rosszalló tekintetű helybelieket.

– Ahogy sejtettem, jókora feltűnést keltettünk... – sóhajtott halkan Midoriko, azzal egy fáradt mosollyal az arcán útitársai felé fordult:

– Sajnos egyáltalán nem vagyok abban biztos, hogy találhatunk éjszakára szállást.

– Úgy van. Menjünk is tovább! – bólogatott nagyban a hanyou.

– Na de az erdőbe? Ki tudja, miféle lények mászkálnak elő az éj sötétjében? – nézett rá az egyenruhás lány, mintha a fiú megőrült volna.

– Igaza van a fiatal papnőnek – hallatszott mögöttük egy kedves női hang, mire mindhárman megfordultak. Egy hosszú, barna hajú, kedves barna tekintetű hölgy állt velük szemben, kezében egy teli kosár gyümölccsel. – Ilyenkor nem biztonságos a környező rengetegben. Sok veszélyes szellem mászkál arrafelé...

– Igen, érezni is őket, hogy már mozgolódnak – erősítette meg Midoriko.

– Ha gondoljátok, nálam megszállhattok – ajánlotta fel a nő. – Habár nincs sok hely, de az uram ma éjjel nincs itthon és talán elférünk...

Mivel a többiek valamilyen furcsa oknál fogva némák maradtak, a miko magára vállalta a feladatot, hogy döntsön:

– Nagyon hálásak vagyunk Neked – hajolt meg enyhén, majd bemutatkozott, azonban, mikor odakerült, hogy bemutassa útitársait is, egy pillanatra megakadt a hangja. Mindketten megkövülten nézték az előttük álló személyt, de legfőképpen a hanyou. Először a fiatal papnő tért észhez:

– Bocsánat, Kagome vagyok – hajolt meg ő is, majd oldalba bökte a bamba félszellemet.

– I-inuyasha... – nyögte a fiú, mire a nő elmosolyodott:

– Izayoi vagyok. Kérlek, kövessetek – azzal hátat fordított nekik, s elindult az utcácskában.

Mikor végre mindannyian felocsúdtak, a félszellem megszaporázta lépteit, mígnem Izayoi mellé nem ért.

– Majd viszem én – ajánlotta fel, majd meg sem várva a nő válaszát, elvette tőle a kosarat.

– Köszönöm szépen – hajolt meg enyhén a nő, miközben kedvesen rámosolygott. Ettől Inuyasha arcán is feltűnt egy bátortalan mosoly:

– Szívesen...

A két Sesshoumaru javában küzdött, azonban még egyetlen sérülést sem sikerült ejteniük a másikon, amihez nagyban hozzájárult, hogy a felkavarodott törmeléktől ők maguk sem látták tisztán ellenfeleiket. Aztán az idősebbiknek végre sikerült megsebesítenie a másikat, ám legnagyobb megdöbbenésére rajta is pont ugyanott megjelent a vágás, amikor karmaival csapott le, mint a fiatalabbikon.

Egy pillanatra annyira lekötötte figyelmét ez a probléma, hogy észre sem vette, alteregója kegyetlenül kihasználja ezt, így még egy karomcsapással lehetett gazdagabb: ezúttal a bal karján. Azonban a fiatal Sesshoumaru diadala nem tartott sokáig: rajta is megjelent ugyanaz a sérülés.

– Mi a...

– Hn. Hát még nem jöttél rá? – heccelte az idősebbik, akinek minden világos lett, mikor az előző támadáskor olyan közel kerültek egymáshoz, hogy a másik arcát ki tudta venni. _„Nem győzhetek ellene, hiszen akkor magammal is végzek... de, ha kellő erősségű ütést tudnék mérni rá, amitől ő épp elveszítené az eszméletét, én viszont még éppen, hogy nem, akkor talán..."_ gondolatát nem fejezte be, hanem máris támadásba lendült.

Az ifjú Sesshoumaru még megdöbbenve ácsorgott, s csak későn ocsúdott fel. _„Ez az!"_ gondolta a harc hevében az idősebbik, azonban, mielőtt lecsaphatott volna áldozatára, valami hatalmas erő visszadobta őt, s egy fához szegezte, ami mellett közvetlenül Kayou toporgált.

– Ne merészeld a fiamat... – Inutaishou nem fejezhette be, mert a fiatalabbik közbevágott, ahogy vészesen közeledett a többiekhez:

– Ne avatkozz közbe! Ez nem tartozik rád!

– Dehogynem – tekintett vissza rá a szeme sarkából a nagy kutyaszellem. – A fiam vagy.

– Akkor miért fojtogatod őt? – kérdezett vissza az idősebbik, akinek torkára még mindig Inutaishou keze kulcsolódott, amit szokatlanul nyugodtan tűrt a férfi.

Apja éles tekintettel pillantott felé, azonban arcára ugyanúgy döbbenet ült ki, mikor végre elült a törmelék és a küzdelem hevében felkavarodott por, s végre látni lehetett ellenfele arcát. Szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy a fához szegezett alakra nézett. Aztán döbbenten hátrébb lépett egyet, elengedve az idősebbiket.

– De... hogy lehetséges ez...?

– Sesshoumaru! – szaladt oda hozzá Kayou, szemében aggodalom csillant, s azonnal a sérüléseket kezdte vizsgálni.

– Hagyd, hamar begyógyulnak – hessegette el magától a segítő kezet, még mindig apján és fiatalabbik énjén tartva tekintetét; csupán egy pillantást vetett a nőre, hogy megbizonyosodjék róla, semmi baja nem esett az ijedségen kívül.

– Kayou? – Inutaishou figyelme most rá terelődött, mire ő bólintott. – Na de...

– Mennyi idő telt el azóta, hogy találkoztunk? – vágott közbe a nő.

– Hát... talán pár hónap – felelte bizonytalanul a férfi, mire Kayou biccentett, aztán az idősebbik Sesshoumarura tekintett:

– Ez akkor azt jelenti, hogy ugyanott vagyunk, mint ahová akkor kerültem, mikor az a démon visszaküldött a múltba.

– És az pontosan mikor is van...? – Kayou tudta, hogy a nővére a közelben van, most mégis egy kicsit összerezzent, hogy ilyen váratlanul meghallotta a hangját.

Arani a környező fák takarásából lépett elő, onnan, ahonnan az idősebbik Sesshoumaru is érkezett. Kayou a nővérére emelte tekintetét:

– Azt hiszem, nagyjából úgy... talán kétszáz évet utazhattunk vissza az időben...

– Akkor Inuy...

– Még nem! – szakította félbe az idősebbik Sesshoumarut Kayou, mielőtt még elszólta volna magát. – Legalábbis, amikor legutóbb itt jártam, akkor még nem...

– Te meg ki vagy? – nézett rá az újonnan érkezettre a fiatalabbik Sesshoumaru, mire Inutaishou is érdeklődve pillantott rá.

– Arani a nevem. Kayou nővére vagyok.

– De te teljesen szellem vagy – mutatott rá a tényre a fiatal Sesshoumaru.

– Úgy van – biccentett a nő, majd az égre emelte tekintetét:

– Esteledik. Ideje lenne valami pihenőhely után néznünk.

– Hn. Talán félsz a sötétben? – heccelte a fiatalabbik Sesshoumaru, amivel sikerült egy rosszalló pillantást bezsebelnie apjától. – Vagy nem bírod az éjszakázást...?

– Egyáltalán nem erről van szó – rázta meg udvariasan a fejét a nő, majd kissé fagyosabb hangnemben folytatta:

– De ha nem tűnt volna fel, a húgom gyermeket vár és neki pihenésre van szüksége.

Feszült csönd következett.

– Áh, ugyan, csak emiatt nem kell, ho... – kezdett volna szabadkozni Kayou, azonban az idősebbik Sesshoumaru közbevágott:

– De igen. Pihenésre van szükséged – jelentette ki határozottan.

A fiatalabbik Sesshoumaru egy értetlenkedő fintorral tekintett rá. Furcsa volt valaki olyan szájából hallani ezt, akivel tulajdonképpen egy személy. Inutaishou szemében azonban valami különös fény csillant, amit annak előtte még nem sűrűn látott fia egyik énje sem.

– Na de... – próbált ellenkezni Kayou, mire az idősebbik Sesshoumaru végre elszakította tekintetét a többiektől, s ránézett:

– Pihensz. Vita lezárva.

– Jó – sóhajtott beletörődően a nő, bólogatások közepette.

A beálló, kínossá nyúlt csendet Inutaishou törte meg:

– Az otthonom nincs messze, ha gondoljátok, elmehetünk oda.

– Remek ötlet, Inutaishou-sama – mosolyodott el Arani, mire a nagy kutyaszellem megütközve nézett rá, akárcsak a többiek.

– Honnan ismersz te engem? Talán a jövőben találkoztunk volna...?

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Csak apámtól hallottam Rólad.

A férfi egyelőre nem firtatta a dolgot, mikor meglátta, hogy Kayou sikertelenül próbál elnyomni egy ásítást.

– Éjjelre meghúzódunk ott, aztán reggel kitalálhatjuk, hogyan tovább – rendelkezett Inutaishou.

– Nincs mit ezen megbeszélni – tárta szét a karját a fiatalabbik Sesshoumaru. – Csak jól eltángálom ezt az idiótát és... – hangja elcsuklott, mikor kapott egy jó nagyot a feje búbjára.

– Milyen idiótát akarsz te eltángálni, ostoba? – kérdezte idősebbik énje dühösen.

– Sessh... – sóhajtott fáradtan Kayou, ahogy megérintette a férfi karját. Furcsamód, a nő közelsége lenyugtatta a démon idegeit és szó nélkül elindult apja után. A nő csak csóválta a fejét és próbálta visszafogni kuncogását.

– Na, ne bámulj már, hanem gyere, mert még lemaradsz! – szólt rá Arani a fiatalabbik Sesshoumarura, ahogy elhaladt mellette. Egy szívdobbanásnyi idő után aztán felocsúdott ő is és a többiek nyomába eredt.

„_Érdekes egy éjszaka lesz..."_

Folytatása következik...


	13. Sesshy és Sessh

_**A Sors útjai 3 - Midoriko harca**_

_**13. rész: Sesshy és Sessh**_

– Inuyasha? – pillantott fel rá kérdően Kagome, mikor meglátta, hogy a félszellem szimatolni kezd. Fülei kissé idegesen rángatóztak, ahogy lassan feltápászkodott ülőhelyéről.

– Valaki... – újabb szippantás, majd kijavította magát. – Valakik közelednek.

Midoriko lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, s mikor kinyitotta, egy gondterhelt sóhaj szakadt ki belőle:

– Öt youkai közeledik... mindegyik erős.

Izayoin látszott egy pillanatra, hogy elsápad:

– Biztosak vagytok benne?

– Teljesen – erősítette meg immáron Inuyasha is, kardja markolatára téve kezét, azzal közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz.

– Egyenesen ide tartanak – emelkedett fel kecsesen Midoriko is, hasonló állást felvéve, mint a hanyou.

– Kagome... – pillantott hátra egy szívdobbanásnyi idő erejéig Inuyasha. – Vigyázz rá.

– Jó – bólintott a lány, majd közelebb térdelt Izayoihoz és egy nyílvesszőt helyezett íjának húrjára, a bejáratra célozva.

Feszülten várták az érkező alakokat, akiknek erejét mostanra már egy közönséges halandó is megérezhette. Az egész falu kísérteties csöndbe borult, s a készenléttől már szinte tapintani lehetett a levegőt a kis házikóban, úgy összesűrűsödött a feszültségtől.

Halk léptek közeledtek, a következő pillanatban pedig nagy lendülettel kitárult az ajtó. A két társaság percekig csak némán figyelte egymást. A félszellem és a nagy erejű miko elől álltak, harcra készen, mögöttük kifeszített íjjal pedig a fiatal lány térdelt, szintén védelmezve a hátul ülő hercegnőt. Az ajtóban a nagy termetű kutyadémon volt, három kardjával félelmetes látványt nyújtva; mögötte egyik oldalon Sesshoumaru és Kayou, a másikon pedig Sesshoumaru és Arani.

– Hogy... mi? – habogta Izayoi, mikor tekintete a két Sesshoumarura esett. Aztán szemei befordultak, ő pedig dőlni kezdett a kemény padló felé. Kagome még épp idejében támasztotta meg, eldobva fegyverét. Ám hiába rázogatta óvatosan az asszonyt, úgy tűnt, még jó darabig nem fog magához térni.

– Inuyasha! – kétségbeesetten kiáltott rá a félszellemre, aki végre félretette döbbenetét, s odarohant anyjához.

– Mitől ájulhatott el? – kérdezte halkan a hanyou, nem mintha választ várt volna. Mégis kapott egyet:

– Talán a két Sesshoumaru már kicsit sokk volt neki – jelent meg Kayou, száján egy félmosollyal, mire ura finoman megbökte a célozgatásért, ezzel elindítva egy kisebb kuncogó-rohamot a nőből.

– Tökéletesen meg tudom érteni, de azért elájulni nem kéne tőle... – mormogta az orra alatt a félszellem, amit mindenki tökéletesen hallott, de úgy döntöttek, nem teszik szóvá, miután Kagome könyöke rosszallóan a bordái közé talált.

Még néhány pillanat feszült csendben telt, mígnem végül Inutaishou is átjutott megdöbbenésén és betessékelte vendégeit. A kis helyiségbe bezsúfolódva volt, aki leült, volt, aki inkább állva maradt. Inuyasha az egyik sarokból méregette a fiatalabbik Sesshoumarut, aki vele szemben a falnak dőlve szintén ácsorgott, s látszott rajta, legjobb meggyőződése ellenére van jelen.

Miután Inutaishou bevitte Izayoit a másik szobába, hogy nyugodtan pihenjen, amíg magához nem tér, visszament a nagyobb helyiségbe és mindenkit hellyel kínált. Kagome igyekezett Inuyasha közelében letelepedni párnájára; nem bízott a fiatal Sesshoumaruban, még annyira sem, mint az idősebbikben. Midoriko nem messze tőle foglalt helyet, mellette pedig Arani, Kayou és a párja. A kört a ház ura zárta, a két Sesshoumaru közt.

– Tehát... mi történt? – kérdezte nemes egyszerűséggel Inutaishou, Kayoura pillantva.

– Hát az úgy volt... – vett nagy levegőt a nő, de aztán mégis rövidre fogta:

– A lényeg, hogy egy _nagy-nagy_ erős démonnal harcoltunk, de aztán a mi támadásaink összekeveredtek az övéivel és így... hát, egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy itt vagyok – Kayou körbenézett. – Azt hiszem, rendesen szétszóródtunk az időutazás közben...

Erre mindenki biccentett.

– És ti...? – pillantott a többiek felé Inutaishou, akiket a házában talált, mire mindannyian sorjában bemutatkoztak. Figyelme azonban Inuyashán időzött legtovább.

– Te félszellem vagy... – jegyezte meg aztán.

– Igen – bökte oda a megszólított, hangjába sértettség és még valami nehezen meghatározható érzelem vegyült. Egészen eddig különös kíváncsisággal méregette a nagy kutyaszellemet, azonban ez a viselkedés gyorsan átváltott óvatosan gyanakodóvá, amint elhangzott az előbbi kijelentés.

– Egy félvér... – köpte a fiatalabbik Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou jobbján, mire apja mérgesen rámordult:

– Sesshoumaru...

Erre mindkét oldaláról méltatlankodó morgás volt a válasz. Inutaishou kimérten fordult fiának idősebbik énjéhez:

– Nem te, ő – erre a morgás arrafelé abbamaradt, azonban egy összeszűkülő tekintetet így is sikerült bezsebelnie tőle.

– Ez így nem lesz jó... – sóhajtott Kayou, mire mindenki ránézett, így magyarázni kezdett:

– Valahogy meg kell különböztetnünk a két Sesshoumarut... hmm... – elgondolkodva tartotta állán egyik ujját, majd csettintett, mikor eszébe jutott a megoldás. Szemében cinkos fény villant, amire ura képtelen volt elnyomni grimaszát. Ismerte már annyira a nőt, hogy tudja, az ilyen „ötletei" sosem válnak az ő javára. Lemondóan hajtotta le fejét, várva az elkerülhetetlent.

– Te – mutatott a fiatalabbikra – leszel Sesshy, ő pedig – itt belekarolt urába – Sessh – mindezt egy elbűvölő mosoly kíséretében jelentette ki.

– _Micsoda?_ – hördült fel egyszerre mindkettő Sesshoumaru, majd „Sesshy" még hozzátette:

– Miért én kapom az idétlenebb becenevet?

– Egyáltalán nem illik hozzánk, hogy becézzenek! – méltatlankodott az idősebbik is.

– Ó, dehogynem...! – bújt közelebb hozzá még nagyobb vigyorral az arcán Kayou, majd a másik Sesshoumarura nézett:

– És egyáltalán nem idétlen! – húzta fel az orrát a nő.

„Sesshy" már nyitotta volna a száját, azonban elkapva „Sessh" tekintetét, megértette az üzenetet, hogy felesleges próbálkoznia, úgyis alulmaradna ezúttal a Kayouval való küzdelemben. Így aztán lemondóan sóhajtott egyet és visszadőlt a mögötte lévő falnak. A nagy csatározásban mindkét Sesshoumaru figyelmét elkerülte Inuyasha kaján vigyora, Kagome erőlködése, hogy el ne vihogja magát és az Inutaishou szemeiben tükröződő fény, ami azt jelezte, milyen jól szórakozik.

– Most, hogy ezt tisztáztuk – vette át a szót Midoriko, akire a legkevésbé voltak hatással az elmúlt percek eseményei –, szerintem ki kéne valamit találnunk, hogyan juthatnánk vissza...

– Legutóbb meg tudtuk keresni azt a démonnőt, de... – Kagome vállat vont. – A jövőbe nem tud visszavinni minket, csupán a múltból kiemelni... vagy valami ilyesmit magyarázott...

– Múltkor nem egy pap segítségével sikerült visszatérned? – fordult Kayou felé érdeklődve a nagy kutyaszellem, mire a nő bólintott.

– Ez így van, azonban... – tekintete egy pillanatra a fiatalabbik Sesshoumarura siklott, mielőtt visszanézett volna Inutaishou szemeibe – az a lehetőség már nem létezik...

Mindenki komoran merült gondolataiba, s nem kérdezett rá, mire utalt Kayou. Hosszú, néma percekké nyúlt a csend, amit végül Arani tört meg, mikor felkapta a fejét.

– Megvan! – tapsolt egyet, mire mindenki figyelmét magáénak tudhatta. – Apánk talán segíthet!

– _Ő_? – pislogott vissza rá Kayou. Nem emlékezett sok mindenről az apjával kapcsolatban, és azt tudta, hogy nagy hatalma volt, azonban nem ismerte az összes képességét. – Lehetséges lenne?

Nővére biztatóan bólintott:

– Ha ő nem is; de biztos vagyok benne, hogy közelebb visz a megoldáshoz. Apánk sokakat ismert.

– Hát, jó... – vont vállat Kayou, kevésbé lelkesen, de azért még hozzátette:

– Remélem, sikerülni fog...

– Naná! – biccentett Arani, egy óvatos mosolyt megeresztve húga felé.

Kayou bólintott, azzal feltápászkodott.

– Hová mész? – kérdezte „Sessh".

– Csak sétálok egyet...

Párja gyanakodva figyelte, ahogy a nő törékeny alakja elhagyta a kunyhót, s kiér a szabad ég alá. Amint azonban becsukódott az ajtó, már nem láthatta őt.

Még egy darabig folyt a beszélgetés, sőt, időközben Izayoi is magához tért és csatlakozott hozzájuk, ügyelve arra, hogy Inutaishou közelében maradjon; azonban az idősebbik Sesshoumaru egyszerűen képtelen volt figyelni. Furcsa volt, hogy elméje ilyen könnyen elkalandozott; nem ehhez volt szokva. Aztán váratlanul felemelkedett és észrevétlenül kisurrant a kis helyiségből, hogy asszonya után menjen – legalábbis azt hitte, ez senkinek sem tűnt fel. De az, hogy egyikük sem tette szóvá, nem jelentette feltétlenül azt is, hogy elkerülte figyelmüket viselkedése.

Kayout egy domboldalon találta meg, egy nagy sziklán ücsörögve, ahogy az éjszakai égboltot figyelte. Úgy tűnt, gondolatban messze jár; talán a csillagoknál is távolabb. Sesshoumaru hangtalanul lépett mellé és helyezkedett el a balján. A nő még mindig felfelé tekintett, s mikor a nagyúr már épp megszólalt volna, végre megtörte a csendet:

– Miért követtél?

– Csak kíváncsi voltam, merre lehetsz – próbálta leplezni valódi érzéseit a kutyaszellem, mire Kayou szája sarkában egy kedveskedő félmosoly jelent meg.

– Aggódtál értem.

– Dehogy – vágta rá a férfi, egy kicsit gyorsabban, mint szerette volna.

– Deee... aggódtál...! – énekelte Kayou, s Sesshoumaru már éppen újból tagadni kezdte volna, mikor a nő közelebb húzódott hozzá. Így aztán a kutyadémon csak sóhajtott egy kicsit és a vállára rakta kezét.

Néhány pillanat csendben telt el.

– Mi foglalkoztat?

– Semmi lényeges... – motyogta Kayou, oldalra tekintve.

– Akkor nem jöttél volna el... – állapította meg tárgyilagosan Sesshoumaru, egy sóhajtást kicsikarva asszonyából.

– Csak... olyan rég láttam apámat... és már meg is halt... meg... ez az egész olyan zavaros, Sesshoumaru! – fordult végre felé; arcán kétségbeesett kifejezés ült. – Mi van, ha nem tud segíteni? Örökre itt rekedünk? És... és ha a...

– Css... nyugalom! – csitítgatta ura, az ölébe húzva őt. Karjait köré fonta és a nő egyre méretesebb pocakján nyugtatta. Mélyen beszívta Kayou illatát, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Minden rendben lesz; legutóbb is találtunk egy megoldást, igaz?

Bólintás.

– Hát most sem lesz másképp. Csak nyugodj meg, én majd mindent elintézek... – érezte, hogy szavai nyomán enyhül a feszültség Kayouban, majd a nő még egy kicsit fészkelődött, mielőtt teljesen ellazult a teste. Kezei aprónak tűntek, ahogy a férfiéra tette őket; de megnyugtatta a kutyaszellem közelsége. Úgy érezte, ha az ő karjaiban van, akkor semmi baj sem érheti és valóban minden jó és szép...

„_Miért pont nekem kell utánuk mennem?"_ morgolódott magában „Sesshy" reggel, ahogy elindult Kayou szagának nyomában. Gondolatban felkészült rá, hogy rendesen a szemükre veti, amiért nem jöttek vissza és neki kellett visszahurcolnia őket, ám, ahogy kiért a kunyhók takarásából a hegyoldalra, a hajnali napfényben meglátta a sziklán ülő két alakot.

Alig akart hinni a szemének: idősebbik énje a karjai közt tartotta a békésen alvó női alakot és védelmezően tartotta őt. Magában morrant egyet; megfogadta, ő sosem fog elgyengülni egyetlen egy nő miatt sem! _„Egyszerűen szánalmas! Főképp, hogy egy mocskos vérűt képes így kezelni!"_ döntötte el magában, azonban csak nem zavarta meg az idilli pillanatot.

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig ácsorgott ott, de valószínűleg elég sokáig, mivel hamarosan megérezte az apja közeledtét. _„Remélem, nem ölték meg egymást"_ morgolódott magában a nagy kutyaszellem, ahogy közeledett a hármas felé. Hamarosan találkozott „Sesshy"-vel.

– Te m... – kezdett volna bele kérdésébe, azonban észrevette, fia döbbent tekintete el sem fordult egy bizonyos ponttól. Hát, kíváncsisága, ami örökletes volt családjában, ismét csak felülkerekedett rajta, ahogy megnézte, mit bámul annyira értetlenül „Sesshy".

Inutaishou is meglepődött, amikor meglátta a két alakot. De arcán gyorsan megjelent egy apró mosoly, ahogy rájuk tekintett. Sosem gondolta volna, egyszer így láthatja a fiát, de büszkeséggel és örömmel töltötte el a tudat, hogy egyszer, a jövőben ilyenné válik majd Sesshoumaru.

Mintha csak megérezte volna vizslató pillantásukat, „Sessh" szemei kipattantak és élesen feléjük fordította tekintetét. Bosszankodva vette tudomásul fiatalabbik énje rosszalló nézését, azonban még épp idejében vette észre apja büszke mosolykezdeményét. Döbbenten elnémult, ahogy minden gondolata kiesett elméjéből.

Az apja.

Büszke.

... és _őrá_!

Mérhetetlenül örült ennek, habár, mielőtt még utat tört volna az áruló mosoly arcára, gyorsan elfordult tőlük és ébresztgetni kezdte Kayout. Közben hallotta, ahogy két pár könnyű lépés elhagyja a kis tisztást.

– Mi a... – Sango torkára forrott a szó, ahogy kipislogta a szeme előtt lebegő fekete foltokat. Egy nagy fehér fényesség, aztán... _semmi_.

Harctársai eltűntek a hatalmas gömbben, amit az összekavarodott támadások okoztak. Kétségbeesetten pillantott le Kiraráról jobbra-balra, mire végre észrevette Mirokut és Kohakut, akik ugyanúgy döbbenten pillantottak fel a nagy sárkánykígyóra. Egy kicsit noszogatva a macskaszellemet, gyorsan mellettük termett. Megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el szívét, hogy mindketten sértetlennek látszottak.

Azonban a veszély még korántsem múlt el.

A szellemirtó lány nagyot nyelt, ahogy felpillantott az egész csatateret beárnyékoló démon hatalmas alakjára. Keze görcsösen szorította a Csonttörő pántját, ahogy lelkiekben próbált felkészülni a küzdelemre.

A harcra, melyben tudta, nincs semmi esélye. A harcra, melyben tudta, hogy mindannyian meg fognak halni, hacsak nem történik valami csoda. Ám most, hogy minden társuk odaveszett, kilátásaik jelentőségteljesen csökkentek. A körülöttük lévő halandók eszeveszetten menekültek a szélrózsa minden irányába, miközben a szörnyeteg ismét belekezdett módszeres kiirtásukba.

– Buddha legyen velünk... – motyogta Miroku, ahogy még erősebben megmarkolta szerzetesi botjának nyelét.

Azzal nekilendültek a keserű küzdelemnek.

Folytatása következik...


End file.
